Heir of Blood
by ShadeDancer
Summary: Sequel to Blood Prince. Harry and Blaise are back for their second year at Hogwarts and things promise to be just as exciting as their first year. Too bad their Defense teacher is another incompetent loser…Mafia Harry!
1. An Identity Revealed

Heir of Blood is the sequel of Blood Prince. You probably already know that but I felt like stating it anyhow. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy!

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 1:_ An Identity Revealed

Harry was loping down a forest path on the back of Azrael when an owl swooped down upon him and released a letter into his care before careening wildly into a nearby tree.

"Errol," Harry sighed and reined Azrael in, thankful that his horse didn't spook easily, "you would think the twins would snitch Hermes more often."

Sliding out of the saddle Harry awkwardly picked up Errol and draped the disheveled owl over the saddle before remounting and wheeling Azrael toward home. He wondered if Blaise was back yet, but doubted it; she probably wouldn't be back until around dinner. Blaise and Trevor had gone to visit some distant relative leaving Harry lesson free for a few days. His father was also out that day, dealing with some business that he considered Harry to be too young to come along for.

So far summer had been great even though Trevor was making sure that they kept up with the basics of the muggle schooling they were missing out on as well as advancing them in their magical studies. Trevor had also mentioned teaching them to duel, but he wanted to build up their arsenal of spells first as well as wait for his friend who was a dueling master to come and help. Harry dismounted at the stable paddock and lifted Errol down before leaving Azrael for one of the hands to take care of; he would have groomed Azrael himself, but he also wanted to get the aged owl inside without too many seeing. In his room Harry laid Errol down on the bench under an open window and unrolled the parchment addressed to him.

Our Dear Harry, Mum is practically bursting to meet you and Blaise. Do grace us with your snakish presence this Saturday. Floo to The Burrow around noon and do bring your fathers. Gred and Forge.

Harry broached the letter at dinner, and to his and Blaise's delight they would be allowed to go and their dads were free to come as well. Harry jotted off a quick reply after dinner and sent it off with Trevor's owl, Hibou; Ciara was out hunting and Errol had left earlier after doing a bit of recovering. It would be interesting to see where the twins lived because it was an all wizarding home. Maybe the twins could come to their house sometime Harry thought later as he readied for bed. The mansion was a great place for pranks and it was more of a challenge to prank the alert guards, which made things more exciting; of course the twins would have to watch what they said about magic and the wizarding world.

Friday Harry spent under the strict tutelage of Sensei working with practice swords. In this muggle age of guns swords really had no place, but Harry was proud to be learning the art of swordplay from Sensei. He also had a good idea that knowing how to sword fight would come in handy for when he was in the wizarding world seeing as how the wizarding world sometimes seemed closer to the middle ages than the modern twentieth century.

They also practiced the move Harry had tried on Blaise while at Hogwarts, except they now used a bar for Harry to work with. Harry was currently running at the stationary bar set at around Blaise's shoulder height and grasped it while throwing himself up so that he flipped over the bar but did not let go. If Harry had been practicing on a person his momentum would have forced the person to bend backwards and hopefully fall as was intended; the problem was for Harry to make sure that he didn't go down with them, so he was trying to figure out how to time everything just right under Sensei's watchful gaze. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if he had someone to practice on since the bar didn't move with him, but it also would have been a hell of a lot more painful for him and his partner.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed as the time neared noon, what with the lunch crowd bustling in from a day of shopping and all. Little kids could be heard exclaiming excitedly on what they had bought or were going to buy while witches and wizards stood around gossiping on the latest news and spells. Harry, Blaise, Trevor, and Manuel walked quickly through the pub, and the ensuing throng, towards the large fireplace in the back.

"Remember," Trevor instructed, "throw the powder down into the flames as you step into the fire before calling out 'The Burrow'. Keep your arms at your sides and hold still. Don't try and bend your knees or brace yourself for a fall because then you will fall. When you arrive merely step forward out of the fireplace and move aside, we'll go in two groups with a minute in between. Harry, you and Manuel will go first so that Blaise and I can follow if you mispronounce the destination."

Nodding in understanding Harry and Manuel exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. As if they hadn't understood the first time. But Trevor wasn't quite finished yet.

"Harry, watch your father as you travel. I don't know how floo might affect someone without active magic. Be ready to cast a flame freezing charm or stupefy and hold on to him. The travel lasts only moments so I don't expect any problems, but be alert."

Taking the offered Floo powder Harry tossed the sparkling green dust into the flames and pulled his dad in behind him while calling out "The Burrow" as clearly as he could; all the while trying not to choke on the ashes spinning around him along with the warm emerald flames.

Harry almost gave into the temptation to close his eyes to keep out the ash but resolutely kept watch over his father who seemed to be fine if not a bit nauseous, a feeling Harry identified with. Within seconds the travel was over though and the ground was firm and no longer seemed to be spinning beneath them. Quickly Manuel and Harry stepped out of the flames and away from the opening of the fireplace to allow Trevor and Blaise to come through, covertly scanning the room they had landed in for any danger as they moved. The room was safe even if the furniture was a bit well worn; but the atmosphere was cozy and invitingly lived in, allowing both Harry and Manuel to relax their alert stances just in time for the twins to come bounding happily into the room.

"It does seem that our guests," Fred began

"Have just stumbled through the floo," George picked up

"Absolutely spiffing to see you," they finished together as they exuberantly shook Manuel's hand then Trevor's after he came tumbling through the Floo with Blaise.

"Boys," came the sharp yet warm voice from the doorway to the room where a motherly looking woman was wiping her hands upon an apron, "give them some space to move from the Floo now. I'm Molly Weasley and the twins are Fred and George, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Manuel inclined his head slightly and took over the introductions, "the pleasure is ours. My name is Manuel and this is my son Harry, his friend Blaise, and her father Trevor."

"Well come into the kitchen then," Mrs. Weasley continued, "and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family though my two eldest sons won't be in till a bit later."

In the kitchen Manuel and Trevor found themselves being introduced to Percy who greeted them with a solemn air as if recognizing their power; Ron on the other hand merely gave a sullen hello before leaving the room. Ginny was last to be introduced and though she was slightly timid around Harry and Blaise they could see the slightly mischievous look in her eyes and the twins didn't mind all that much that she tagged along as they trooped down to the lower field to play a pick-up game of Quidditch, they didn't bother to ask Ron or Percy to play. They hadn't been playing long when Ginny spotted two figures coming up the road and the five broke off from the game to fly down and hover near the two eldest Weasley children.

Bill grinned and nudged Charlie as he saw five distant shapes heading towards them and Charlie shaded his eyes against the sun.

"There's the twins and Ginny," Charlie said, "but who are the other two with them?"

Bill too shaded his eyes and froze in recognition though he recovered before Charlie could notice; it was all over for him now. Bill could see the moment Harry and Blaise realized who he was and the implications it possibly held. Yet neither of them faltered and greeted him as if they had never met before, they weren't going to say anything yet something which Bill was eternally grateful for. His family though he was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, which was partially true as he occasionally freelanced for the Goblins. It appeared that he would have to face Manuel and Trevor later with some truths about himself. What Bill wasn't expecting to happen was to walk into the Burrow's kitchen to find Trevor sitting at the table talking with his father as if they had known each other for a while with Manuel sitting there listening intently and interjecting a few occasional comments.

"Oh hello dears," Molly greeted her eldest sons and drawing attention to them, "I see you've met Harry and Blaise. Arthur, this is Blaise Zabini, Trevor's daughter and Manuel's son Harry Potter."

Bill suddenly felt faint. Harry Potter and Harry Darkov were one in the same. Things had just become even more complicated and Bill could feel Manuel Darkov's assessing gaze trained steadily on him.

"Hello," Bill greeted faintly, hoping they would play along as he firmly shook their hands, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**_A/N_**: Don't mind any spelling/grammar errors as I didn't take much time to check through this as I normally would have. And I do hope you aren't expecting updates as fast as I did with Blood Prince, that was completely written out and alas, this one is not.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed Blood Prince and another thanks goes out to those who are reading this one after reading Blood Prince._

* * *


	2. Where Loyalties Lie

For those who have asked how Bill fits into all of this there was mention of a guard named Bill in Blood Prince and in chapter 9 does magic. Bill Weasley and Bill the guard are one in the same, more will be explained. Oh! And just in case people forgot/didn't notice, Harry and Manuel used cosmetics to cover his scar; distinguishing features can bring trouble in the Mafia world.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 2:_ Where Loyalties Lie

"And what is it that you do for a living," the abrupt question from Manuel startled Bill and he gazed up to see concealed amusement in the eyes of his boss.

For a moment Bill had the urge to call Manuel's bluff and admit to working for the mafia, but he couldn't drag his family into that and Manuel seemed willing to leave them out of everything; that was one good thing that could be said about Manuel Darkov, he didn't purposely go after innocents.

"I specialize in curse breaking for the Gringotts Goblins," Bill's voice was smooth as he answered with the cover story his family knew, "I deal with curses and protection wards."

Manuel and Trevor asked him a few more questions about his work, though it was from general interest and not because they were trying to make him uncomfortable before they began asking Charlie about his work with dragons. Harry, Blaise, Fred, George, and Ginny had long ago moved apart and bent their heads together in such a way that suggested trouble. Those were two duos that you really didn't want to see working together, and now they had dragged Ginny in on their schemes. Apparently Manuel had also realized that something was up because he walked over to join the five schemers and before too long he had bent his head along with theirs, speaking to them quickly and in a voice too low for the others in the room to hear.

"Manuel," Trevor's voice held a sharp rebuke and a touch of exasperation, "don't encourage them."

Manuel's look as he glanced at Trevor was one of innocence, but in his eyes was the light of mischief.

"I'm not encouraging them, I'm aiding and abetting. There is a difference."

Trevor groaned, eliciting a laugh from everyone else in the room, but let Manuel be. There wasn't much he could do about Manuel helping the children plot, except pull Blaise away, but he also knew what a big mistake that would be. Not only would Blaise be upset, but so would Harry, making him the number one target for any and all pranks until they calmed down long enough to let him off the hook.

Thankfully Mrs. Weasley choose to intervene then with a cheerful, "lunch is ready in the garden, dears."

In no time at all the twins were on their feet and heading out to the garden with Harry, Blaise, and Ginny hot on their heels. The adults followed more slowly with Ron trailing behind them as he came out from wherever he had been sulking. It was quite obvious that the youngest male Weasley held no fondness for Harry and Blaise, both of whom seemed to return the sentiments. Lunch passed pleasantly with surprisingly no pranks being played, making most wonder what the five schemers had been discussing earlier; Manuel was remaining stubbornly silent on the whole affair. All too soon it was time for Manuel, Trevor, Harry, and Blaise to leave, disappointing the children.

But before flooing back to the Leaky Cauldron Manuel extended an invitation for the Weasley's to visit and perhaps take a trip to the amusement park sometime. Interest was sparked in the eyes of the Weasley family and they promised to keep in touch before the group flooed away to land amidst the bustle of the Leaky Cauldron, quickly moving through to the less populated London streets where the car was parked. It was time to head home, Manuel musing on the upcoming meeting with Bill that would be occurring that evening after dinner.

**… … … … …**

Bill sighed, thinking of the note that had been slipped to him earlier. It had been brief and unsigned, telling him only to meet in the office after dinner, but he had known what it was all about. Gathering up his Gryffindor courage Bill raised his hand and knocked politely on the closed study door in front of him.

"Come in," Bill heard Manuel command and he obeyed, his hand automatically turning the door handle to let himself in.

Closing the door behind him, Bill took the indicated seat in front of the desk and faced the others in the room. Behind the desk Harry sat on Manuel's right and Trevor to the left, Blaise proudly taking her place by her father. Bill wasn't sure if the presence of Harry and Blaise boded well for him or not.

"It seems that the guard we know as Bill Wesley is actually the wizard Bill Weasley," Manuel stated softly and Bill absently noticed that Trevor was putting up secrecy wards, "I believe that you have an interesting story that we need to hear."

Bill nodded solemnly, he had expected that they would want to hear his story before anything else; if nothing else Manuel would be fair about this whole deal.

"I had just graduated from Hogwarts," Bill began, "and was preparing to work for the Gringotts Goblins as a curse breaker when I was approached with a more intriguing offer. I spent the next year training as an Unspeakable and doing freelance work for Gringotts to keep my cover. After my training I was placed here as a guard to observe how the mafia operates, as well as to see if any of your technology could be magically enhanced for Unspeakable use. I was also to be on the look out for any magical objects that might pass through your organization and hopefully keep them from falling into the wrong hands. Until today I had no idea that you had any knowledge of the Wizarding world and that Harry Darkov and Harry Potter were one in the same. That is the truth of my story."

For a moment everyone sat there in silent contemplation before Manuel spoke up, "I need a single, honest answer from you Bill and Trevor has appraised me of a potion that will ensure that you cannot lie to us. Will you willingly take the vertiserum?"

The tension in the four standing behind the desk escalated, this was the point where they knew Bill would either agree or try and fight his way free. Trevor had his wand hidden and at the ready in case Bill tried to use any magic against them, Blaise was ready to duck as ordered, Manuel had his gun hidden underneath the desk, and Harry was ready to use his wandless magic if his dad ordered him to. After discovering that Bill was a wizard Trevor had done some discreet searching and found out that Bill was only freelance for Gringotts and had surmised that he was a plant in the Darkov household, they just didn't know for whom, so the group had prepared for anything. As much as they had grown to like Bill he would not be allowed to leave the room if he was a threat.

"I'll willingly take the vertiserum. I have nothing to hide from you," Bill made his decision, causing the tension in the room to ease greatly.

Trevor walked to the other side of the desk, sheathing his wand as he went, and administered exactly three drops of the clear, odorless, and tasteless potion to Bill. Bill swallowed the vertiserum without protest, his eyes glazing over as his emotions were dulled and his will to fight the truth was suppressed. Gazing into Bill's eyes Trevor nodded that the potion was working and Manuel asked the one question that would decide Bill's fate.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

The question echoed around in Bill's brain for a moment before he managed to wrap his drugged mind around what he was being asked.

"The Darkov family," his voice was emotionless as he answered, emotionless but truthful. Manuel and Trevor exchanged looks bordering on shock, there was the answer they had hoped for but had not thought to receive.

"Why?" Trevor could not help but ask.

"Because I belong here," Bill's face was still emotionless, but Harry could swear that there was the slightest bit of joy in his voice, "I was welcomed and accepted, and I have no problems trusting and following Manuel; I enjoy protecting the kids. I can no longer in good conscious follow the Unspeakables. I have come to realize that no matter how distant they are from the main branches of the Ministry they still do the Minister's dirty work, something I don't agree with."

Harry had one last question to ask.

"Does my being Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, have anything to do with your loyalty to the Darkov clan?"

"No," Bill answered, "my loyalty was true to the Darkov clan before I knew you as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived."

No one had any more questions to add and a silent conference passed amongst them before Trevor administered the antidote for vertiserum to Bill. As Bill swallowed the antidote his eyes cleared and his will soon became his own again. The others remained silent, allowing Bill to recover from his disorientation before answering the unspoken question that hung silently in the air.

"We believe in your loyalty to the Darkov clan," Manuel told Bill before asking, "so where are you going to go from here? You say your loyalties lie with the clan but yet it is clear you remain bound to these Unspeakables."

Bill took a thoughtful breath. He knew Manuel wasn't making him leave the guard, but he also knew that now that his secrets were out in the open he couldn't continue on the way he had and needed to find a way to reconcile his dual lives.

"I can't leave the Unspeakables," Bill stated, "not without either forfeiting all my memories or signing my own death warrant. I would have to completely abandon the wizarding world, my family, if I did leave them and still expect to live as well as be able to remember everything. I also wouldn't be able to help Harry and Blaise should they need me when they are in the wizarding world. I could pretend to continue to spy for the Unspeakables, telling them only what you wish for me to, and then I could pass information from the Ministry back to you."

Manuel considered this for a moment, "I accept your proposal, it will allow me to know what is happening in the Wizarding world and detect any threats that might rise up to threaten Harry and Blaise, but you must swear that if you think someone suspects you that you will inform me and pull out immediately."

Bill nodded in agreement, knowing how protective Manuel was of his guards even though they were the ones supposed to be keeping him safe, "I swear it on my oath as a wizard and guard of the Darkov Clan."

* * *

**_A/N_**: Now you know how Bill came to be amongst the Darkov guards.

* * *


	3. Arrogant Supremecy

There is a one-shot accompanying this chapter called Front Page.

The first section of this chapter actually belonged with the last chapter but I forgot it.

Just for mention Bill did change his last name from Weasley to Wesley, that wasn't a typo. Funny how much difference removing one letter can be when it comes to recognition.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 3:_ Arrogant Supremecy

After Bill and the children had left the office Manuel turned to Trevor with a thoughtful frown upon his face.

"It seems that we will need to make a sweep of the ranks to see how many know of the magical world," Manuel mused, "is vertiserum harmful to those without magic?"

"I don't think so," Trevor answered slowly, "but I know someone I can ask. There is a spell I could cast but it will only tell us if a person is capable of performing magic, not if they've been trained in it or if they know of the magical world. We'll have to do some memory modifications as well."

"I don't really like this," Manuel sighed, "but I'll do what is necessary to protect this family. Things have gotten so much more complicated now that magic is involved. How soon can we be ready to begin the inquisition?"

**… … … … …**

Harry and Blaise were glad that things had worked out so well between their father's and Bill, otherwise it would have been a bit awkward as they spent so much time with the Weasley's that summer. It had been entertaining to see the twin's reactions to their house and seeing how they reacted to all the muggle culture. It had been even more amusing when the twins had attempted to set up a prank for a few of the guards only to find themselves ensnared in a trap the men had set up in retaliation for the attempt. One of the guards they had managed to prank had been Bill under a glamour charm and he had taken special delight in paying his twin brothers back without them knowing that it was him. Ginny would sometimes come with her brothers for a visit and they would spend most of the day horseback riding across the grounds. It had astounded Harry and Blaise that while the Weasley siblings could tear across a Quidditch field on their brooms that they couldn't ride a horse and so had immediately set about giving the twins and Ginny lessons.

At the Weasley's on the other hand most of the day was spent racing through the air on their brooms, playing Quidditch, or competing to see who could throw a gnome the farthest as they de-gnomed the garden. At the beginning of the summer Harry and Blaise had convinced their fathers to let them purchase brooms and both were now the proud owners of Nimbus 2001's. The twins had run them through their paces in the different positions and it had quickly been agreed that neither had the temperament for keepers. They did make a decent pair of chasers, working well together and often using hand signals to secretly communicate their next move. Harry had also been pretty good in the seeker position; years of training to take in the smallest of details had given him a good eye for finding the snitch, but most captains would overlook his skill because he wasn't as small as was desired for seekers. Yet it was unanimously agreed that together Harry and Blaise made one hell of a pair of beaters, the twins were urging them to try out for the Slytherin team that year in order to give them some competition with brains and not just brawn. They packed quite a punch with their beater bats and were excellent at coordinating their moves.

Pranks of course had been a must and soon the inhabitants of both the Burrow and the Darkov mansion were suspicious of any food left lying around, it also wasn't uncommon for a doorknob to suddenly jolt someone with a shock.

But it wasn't horseback riding or a pick-up game of Quidditch that had Harry and Blaise so excited, today they were meeting up with the entire Weasley family to go school shopping in Diagon Alley and then the Weasley's were coming home with them so that they could go to the amusement park the next day. Manuel had decided to pull the same stunt as he had the year before and close the park to the general public, granting admission to only select parties such as the whole of the guard. It would make it easier for the Weasley's who didn't have a lot of experience in the muggle world and also keep from causing an uproar if any incidents occurred that were magical in nature. Small groups of people were easier to obliviate than a large mass of excitable people and they could have the security camera's turned off that day so that there was no incriminating recordings made of anything they would rather keep secret. Additionally Harry and Blaise had tried to convince Severus to come along, it had turned out that he was the mysterious dueling teacher Trevor had been talking about, but he refused most vehemently once he discovered some of his Gryffindor students would be coming along.

**… … … … …**

"Harry, Blaise! Over here!" The two heard their names being called by the twins the moment they walked through the door into The Leaky Cauldron from muggle London.

The rest of the Weasley clan was crowded there with them, knapsacks at their feet in preparation of staying the night at the Darkov residence after their shopping was done. The groups quickly exchanged polite greetings before heading off to Gringott's to either visit their vaults or exchange money before the children took off to take care of their own shopping, promising their parents that they would meet up with them in two hours at Flourish and Blotts. Trevor covertly slipping Harry and Blaise matching necklaces that they could call into if they found themselves in trouble, he and Manuel had promised the children earlier to allow them to shop by themselves without being followed around.

"Don't stray into Knockturn Alley!" Mrs. Weasley gave one final call to the retreating backs of the children before heading off with Ginny who was starting Hogwarts that year.

"Let's get our shopping done first," Harry suggested, ignoring the crowds of people milling around, "then we'll have more time to dick around."

The twins were about to protest until they saw the mischievous look in Harry's eyes and then the only thing they could do was nod their agreement. They did nearly start to protest as it seemed all Harry intended to do was school shopping as they looped around the Alley starting with Madam Malkin's and the Stationary Shop before hitting the Apothecary. So by the time Harry had led the group back towards Gringotts the twins were seriously doubting his pranksters nature, after all, he hadn't even let them stop at the Quidditch shop or Fortescue's. But Harry was too busy looking around with a quick furtive glance to notice the twins dissent and caught them unawares when they were suddenly hauled backwards into the shadowy recess of the opening to Knockturn Alley.

"Put your hoods up," Blaise hissed and the group hastily did, concealing their identity as they attempted to blend in with the shifty denizens.

Their exploration of Knockturn Alley led to some wonderful discoveries that Harry would have loved to take to his father, but then he would have to explain how he had come by the dangerous artifacts. It was extremely tempting to Harry and Blaise to buy some of the cursed blades they found in one of the shops; but they knew the blades could possibly turn on them and cause them just as much harm as they would their enemies so they settled on a book on the Dark Arts instead, it was charmed to appear as a book on Defense. They did manage to procure some rare and illegal potion ingredients in a seedy apothecary that they knew would come in handy eventually. The twins ended up purchasing a giant spider to use against Ron, Harry and Blaise only too happily lending them some money, when they ducked into the Arachnid store as they tried to avoid notice from Draco Malfoy who was coming out of Borgin and Burkes with his father. Harry desperately wanted to go into that shop and explore but abruptly changed his mind when a man that could be no one else but Severus Snape entered the store. After that the quartet quickly fled back to Diagon Alley to avoid discovery by their professor, Harry and Blaise finally relaxing the grips they had on their knives and wands.

"That," Fred panted.

"Was close." George finished.

"Come on," Harry said, looking around, "let's move away from here and head to Gambol and Japes before hitting Quality Quidditch Supplies. We have about half an hour before we have to be at Flourish and Blotts and I don't know about your parents but our dads will freak if we're late."

**… … … … …**

As the quartet approached Flourish and Blotts they were surprised to see a large crowd outside, jostling to get into the bookstore. The reason for the fuss and commotion was explained by a large banner stretched across the upper windows of the building.

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
Will be signing copies of his autobiography  
MAGICAL ME  
Today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

"Who," Harry asked the twins with a raised eyebrow, "is Gilderoy Lockhart?"

The twins rolled their eyes and shook their heads sadly, "some ponce of a bloke all the women go nuts over."

"Sounds like an arrogant windbag then," Blaise added only to have her comment picked up on by none other than the girl they remembered from the train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione Granger.

"You should know that Gilderoy Lockhart is a genius when it comes to battling the Dark Arts and he's written nearly the entire Hogwarts booklist this year," she said with a superior sniff.

Harry, Blaise, and the twins all looked at each other and chorused together as if coming to a sudden agreement, "arrogant windbag."

Hermione looked to say something else, but then she seemed to realize who she was talking to and gulped before quickly disappearing.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked, curious.

"Must have been one of you, mates," the twins grinned, "the only thing she's done around us before is give us one of those looks when we pull a prank."

Harry shrugged it off and grabbed onto Blaise who grabbed onto the twins and they began to weave and shoulder their way through the packed bookstore towards Manuel, who could just be seen over the crowd. Finally they managed to make their way to where their parents waited, Manuel and Trevor relaxing their fierce scan of the store once the children were safely at their side.

"You're late," Manuel quietly informed Harry, "did you run into any problems?"

Harry shook his head, "no problems until we tried to make it through this damnable crowd. This place is packed."

"Yeah," Blaise grumbled irritably, some idiot had stepped painfully on her foot, "what they hell is the big deal about this stupid Gilderoy Lockhart anyhow?"

Gilderoy Lockhart heard Blaise's comment and looked up, intending to turn on the charm and win over the disgruntled person, but then he saw Harry. Excitably Lockhart jumped to his feet, drawing even more attention to himself if possible.

His next words were practically shouted for the whole world to hear, "it can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, everyone whispering excitedly as Lockhart dove forward intending to grab Harry's arm and pull the boy-who-lived to the front for a photo op. But Manuel and Trevor were already barring the way, forming a human shield in front of Harry and blocking any angle the photographer might have had. To add to the scene Trevor had his wand out and Harry could see that his father was ready to pull a weapon at a moments notice, most likely a gun with a silencer as wizards knew next to nothing about muggle machinery. For a moment Lockhart seemed to war with his disappointment on being unable to uses Harry's fame before he turned to smile brightly at the crowd, deciding to salvage the situation in his favor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving in an absurd manner for quiet, "what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

Lockhart paused to stretch the moment out and gain as much interest as he could, "when young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—he had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Lockhart motioned for an assistant to bring forth a collection of his entire works that he dumped into Trevor's arms, still unable to get to Harry. The crowd's attention focused on Harry then, waiting to see what he would do about this so-called honor and Harry decided to appease them. Negligently picking up one of Lockhart's books, _Voyages with Vampires_, Harry scanned through one of the sections quickly before putting it down with an expression of disgust.

"Come on Blaise," he called loudly enough so that the people standing near them could clearly hear, "let's check out the Defense section for some decent tomes, it appears we have another incompetent idiot for a teacher."

Gilderoy Lockhart flushed as shocked mutters rippled through the crowd and it took willpower not to go after Harry Potter, but the boy had already disappeared into the stacks.

"Poor lad," he pretended to be sympathetic towards Harry, "I had heard their last teacher hadn't taught them much, but hadn't realized that it would be so bad that the students would be unable to understand real defense tactics. It seems I shall have my work cut out for me this year."

Lockhart's speech did seem to salvage things to a degree but the doubt was already in place in the minds off many, at least those of the male persuasion. After all, Harry Potter had survived a killing curse from he-who-must-not-be-named at a year old; that was more than Lockhart could ever hope to claim for, no matter how brilliantly he wrote about his accomplishments.

**… … … … …**

Quickly Harry and Blaise gathered together the books they would need for their second year at Hogwarts. They also purposely selected a handful of Defense books that they didn't already have in their collection, most of the books slated for a person studying on at least a third year level if not above. Unfortunately they would also have to take the Lockhart books with them as they were the required reading for their Defense class, but Harry and Blaise had decided that one set between them would be enough.

Then, when they were finally leaving Flourish and Blotts, Draco Malfoy walked up to them.

"What do you want Malfoy?"The twins narrowed their eyes and suspicion, only to be ignored.

"Congratulations Harry, it was decidedly Slytherin how you dealt with that arrogant ponce," Draco said as his father walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" Lucius Malfoy asked, taking in the defensive posture of the twins.

"No problems Lucius," Arthur Weasley spoke up and Lucius affected to notice the rest of the red-haired clan as if for the first time.

"Dear Merlin, Arthur Weasley, I am surprised to see you here," Lucius drawled, absently picking up one of Ginny's books, "it does seem that even with the increased raids you have been making for the Ministry that you haven't been getting paid overtime."

The only thing keeping the Weasley's from taking action against the slur on their poverty was the presence of Manuel and Trevor, both of whom had neatly inserted themselves between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's. Manuel and Trevor were ready to get out of Diagon Alley and didn't want the attention a confrontation would bring upon them, enough notice had already been attracted by their group that day.

"Hello Lucius," Trevor greeted the aristocratic blond, effectively diffusing the situation, "it's been a long time."

"Indeed it has," Lucius confirmed softly before handing Ginny back her secondhand book, "good-day."

* * *

**_A/N_**: Don't forget to read the one-shot now!

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'd like to list everyone out, but I'm only going to do that on random chapters or to answer questions so that half the story length doesn't turn out to be the thanks. _

_Special thanks must go to Hoshi-tachi though for being both friend and muse. And of course Bill is the favorite Weasley! He's just so damned cool. (looks suspicious) have you been into the sugar again..._

* * *


	4. Pranks at the Mansion

Since I didn't have time to update last week, this week you will be getting two chapters in one.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapters 4 and 5:_ Pranks at the Mansion

The group had to blink as the light bathing over the city of London assaulted their eyes, though after the dim and smoky gloom of the Leaky Cauldron it was a welcome sight. With a quiet efficiency Trevor spoke into his radio and called for the driver to bring the car around quickly, they had brought the stretch limo that day not to show off their wealth but because they would need to extra room it provided since the Weasley's were accompanying them home. Thankfully the Weasley's knew how to dress appropriately for the muggle world so they weren't worrying about attracting any attention in that regard, but it would look a bit suspicious for such a large group to be standing in front of what appeared to most people to be an abandoned lot. Within moments the limo was pulling up to the curb and the driver hopped out to open the door and usher the waiting group inside; all except for Trevor, Manuel, Bill, and Charlie who had elected to ride in the extra car they had brought along so that the limo wouldn't be so cramped. Needless to say Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, the twins, Ron (who had loosened up slightly over the summer), and Ginny enjoyed the ride immensely. Harry and Blaise found their reactions to the luxuries in the limo amusing and had to constantly ask Mr. Weasley to stop playing with the buttons so that they didn't attract attention.

Finally the limo made the last turn that put it on approach to the gates protecting the Darkov mansion and the surrounding grounds. The car came to a stop and the Weasley's looked to get ready and exit the car, but Harry motioned for them to settle back down.

"The car will pull all the way up to the house, we just need to wait for the gates to be opened," he explained and moved to sit at the rear window closest to the guard post.

After a moment the limo moved forward slightly and Harry knew that the first car containing Manuel, Trevor, Bill, and Charlie had passed safely through the gates and that the driver was being inspected before the car would pull up far enough for the guard to check the rear seat passengers over. It was a precaution that they engaged in every time even if it was just himself and his father. One guard would talk to them while at least two others peered under the car and into the trunk. If any guests were present they would only ever see the one guard, not everyone coming to the Darkov Mansion had mafia connections and it wouldn't do to cause them undue worry.

"Good afternoon Mr. Darkov," the gate guard greeted as he peered around the backseat, "and Ms. Zabini. And who may I ask are your guests today?"

"Hey Julian," Harry greeted the man, "these are the Weasley's; they'll be staying over tonight. Next to me are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and of course you already know the twins."

"G'day Julian!" The twins called happily, faking an Australian accent.

Julian had nodded at each as they were introduced before pretending to shake his fist in mock anger at the twins, "how could I forget the twins, I still owe them for that last prank. Pleased to meet the rest of you."

Julian winced and quickly waved the limo on through the gates as Mrs. Weasley began screeching at the twins about pulling pranks on people.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry called out; interrupting the matron's rant, "it really is okay. Julian was merely teasing Fred and George. It doesn't matter if they pull any pranks here, most anyone that they could prank would happily retaliate."

This seemed to mollify Mrs. Weasley a bit, but she was still glowering slightly at the twins as they finally stepped out of the limo in front of the mansion. Then the group caught site of the house, shocking everyone but the twins who had visited many times before.

"Welcome to the Darkov home." Harry said to the Weasley's with a smile at their stunned expression; Manuel was waiting at the door along with Trevor, Bill, and Charlie to pass along the same greeting.

**… … … … …**

"Do you and your father live here by yourselves?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry as he was giving them a brief tour before showing them to their rooms.

"No," Harry shook his head as they headed upstairs. "Trevor and Blaise live here too along with most of the guards. A lot of the guards don't have family of their own and so they stay here on the second floor; we're all like family to each other."

They continued on up to the third floor where Harry pointed out the family wing, "my father and I stay here along with Trevor and Blaise, the twins know where our rooms are if you should need us. Over here are your rooms."

In the guest wing the twins took off, obviously knowing where they would be staying already, while Harry and Blaise led Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to their room. Leaving them to get settled Harry led Bill to the room across from them so that he was near the entrance to the hall in case anything happened. Charlie was situated in the room next to his parents with the twins across from him in the room they had already claimed, mainly because it had two beds in it. Next to Charlie was Percy, placing Ginny on the end. Ron was stuck across from Percy and beside the twins, not that he minded, in fact he seemed almost wistful when looking around the decently sized room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were surprised to find that their room had its own bathroom as did Bill's room. Charlie and Percy shared a connecting bathroom as did the twins and Ron; not that any of them minded, they were used to one bathroom for the whole family. Ginny had been placed on the end so that she had her own bathroom, what with being the only female child and all that.

After showing Ginny her room Harry stood in the middle of the hall and called out, "we'll see you all downstairs once you're settled. Take your time, there's at least an hour before dinner's ready."

He was almost immediately joined by Bill and the twins. The twins didn't need to settle in as they already had spare clothes in their room courtesy of a shopping trip in muggle London, it had been an interesting outing to say the least. As for Bill, he was only using the guest room as a farce and could always skip into his room on the second floor if he needed anything.

"Let's go bug the cooks and see if we can snitch some food before dinner." Harry said with a grin.

**… … … … …**

After getting their knuckles soundly rapped with cooking utensils whenever they tried to sneak some food from the kitchens the group was unceremoniously ushered from the kitchen where they bumped into Charlie.

"Well that didn't go so hot," Blaise huffed, she had been thwarted when trying to sneak her favorite dessert, "anyone have any ideas on what to do now?"

"Do we have time to go riding?" The twins asked eagerly.

Blaise and Harry looked at their watches before shrugging, "we still have nearly an hour, just as long as it isn't a long ride."

When they reached the stables the twins went to find the horses they usually rode and began to saddle them with a bit of help from the grooms.

"Do you know how to ride?" Harry asked Charlie, seemingly directing the question at Bill as well.

"No," Charlie answered, "but I'd like to give it a try."

Bill on the other hand nodded, "I've ridden a few times. A friend keeps a couple of horses and taught me how."

"Alright," Harry pretended to muse, "Blaise, you help Charlie with Lara and I'll help Bill with Cinder."

The two groups parted to different ends of the stable and Bill shared a brief smile with the groom that brought Cinder to him, already tacked and saddled. Everyone had been notified the day before that they were to pretend not to know Bill while his family was visiting and a few of the guards had nodded knowingly, they too were keeping the secret of their true occupation from their families. Within fifteen minutes Harry, Blaise, Bill, Charlie, and the twins were meeting up outside the stable and mounting up. They set off in a gentle canter down the stable track, Harry and Blaise riding on either side of Charlie to coach him how to ride. As it turned out Charlie wasn't only good with dragons, but with animals, and was soon getting the hang of riding though he still had a bit of a ways to go before attempting to set out alone. All too soon they were turning back and dismounting to leave the horses with the waiting grooms, running towards the house before they found themselves to be late for dinner.

**… … … … …**

"There you are!" Manuel called as the sextet slid into the empty seats at the table, they were eating in the smaller dining room for a more private setting, "it seems there is no need to ask what you've been up to."

Indeed there was not for the semi-pleasant smell of horses and leather clung lightly to the group and their appearances were slightly windblown.

"You were out riding." Ginny said, disappointed that she hadn't been down to go along.

"Don't worry," Blaise soothed the girl, "we can go out again after dinner."

"That's a good idea," Manuel agreed, "and anyone that wants to ride can."

Just then the doors to the dining room opened and a few of the kitchen staff entered pushing carts bearing food. Mrs. Weasley prepared to stand up as if to help, but was promptly shooed back into her seat.

"Sit still dearie!" Lucille, the head cook admonished her, "you aren't to be doing this, you're a guest."

With quick efficiency food was set upon the table and bowls of soup and fresh bread placed at every plate; all the help except for Lucille disappearing as soon as their job was done. It was easy to tell that they were eager to find the way to their own plates of delicious food.

"Thank you Lucille." Manuel smiled at the woman, everyone at the table echoing his sentiments, "please pass on my thanks to the others and enjoy your dinner. Don't hesitate to call if anyone acts out of hand."

"Posh!" Lucille said, "they won't be acting out none and I'll just settle them down if they do. You be calling if you need anything else."

Manuel nodded and with a smile Lucille left as everyone began to dig into the fantastic spread present on the table in front of them.

* * *

After the scrumptious dinner the group, minus Mrs. Weasley who made her way to the kitchen to exchange recipes, headed out to the stables for a ride to find that the stable hands were not back from their own meal yet. But it was no problem; Manuel, Trevor, Harry, and Blaise knew the stables like the backs of their hand and they knew the perfect mounts to choose for everyone. Naturally the twins and Ginny headed for their usual mounts, Harry and Blaise electing to go with them in order to help them saddle up. That left Manuel and Trevor to locate the perfect horses for Percy, Ron, and Mr. Weasley while Bill and Charlie went in search of the mounts they had ridden before dinner. 

Around that time two of the grooms appeared and were more than happy to help those unfamiliar with horses get ready and mounted, it had alarmed them just a bit to see Mr. Weasley try and imitate Manuel who was saddling Dancer for Percy. Willy might be a tame horse, but there was no way he was going to stand still much longer under such unskilled hands. After that they had everyone out of the stable and mounted up in no time, those familiar with riding giving the newbie's a crash course; the two grooms decided to ride along as well for safety's sake.

The first to fall was Mr. Weasley who had been leaning around in his saddle to examine the trappings on his horse. By the time he took his second fall it was decided that it would be better if he rode up behind Blaise, she had chosen a gentle horse instead of her normally spirited mount and Waterfall could easily carry two. Ron was doing very well on Epheny, but Percy was intimidated by Dancer and the mare knew it. Deciding to be playful Dancer took off at a mad gallop, leaving Percy to hold on for dear life. Within seconds of this happening Manuel commanded the group to rein in as he and Trevor took off after Percy and Dancer. Manuel and Trevor urged their mounts flat out, coming up quickly on either side of Percy. With a fierce grab Trevor had Dancer by the bridle and Manuel hauled Percy free and lowered him to the ground. Harry joined the group then and held out a hand to Percy.

"You can mount up behind me," Harry offered, "you'll probably feel better riding double than singly and it's too far to walk back."

"You're horse looks crazier than that one!" Percy said warily, not yet reaching up for Harry's outstretched hand.

"Azrael may look wild, but he won't try anything as long as I'm up here with you," Harry assured Percy and thankfully, with a bit of coaxing, Percy took Harry's hand.

A few stretching steps by Azrael had Percy relaxing as he realized that Harry's arms would keep him from falling again and they group prodded their horses into a smooth walk back towards the house. They had done enough riding for the evening and it wasn't a good idea to keep the greenies out on the tracks as night fell.

**… … … … …**

The next morning dawned early for most of the residence of the Darkov mansion, especially Harry and Blaise who were outside with their fathers and Sensei; the two troublemakers had stayed up a bit late with the twins doing what they did next, causing mischief. The group of five was walking the path in the crisp morning air, reveling in the fact that the sun would soon rise to burn off the encroaching mist and add a wonderful heat to the day. It was also their chance for a little quality time before their guests awoke and they launched into a whirlwind day full of activity.

What they didn't know was that at least one of their guests was already awake, unable to sleep any longer in the unfamiliar surroundings, and watching them with mouth agape. The watcher had never seen such things before and both marveled and feared the skill the group out on the lawn possessed. It was grace and danger that the person was seeing, worship and battle. Dragging themselves away from the window the peeping Tom headed for the door to the room they were staying in, hoping to make it downstairs in time to get a better look at was going on. The handle turned easily under their hand, the door pulling open, and the person walked out into the hall just in time to find themselves being drenched with water and something else.

"Bloody hell!" The person screamed. "Fred! George! I'm going to kill you!"

**… … … … …**

"Bloody hell!" Ron's scream echoed through the halls as he frantically swatted at dead spiders. "Fred! George! I'm going to kill you!"

Many things happen simultaneously at that point.

The on-duty guards were compelled to action, some going to check on the disturbance while others began securing the grounds and checking the security systems. The off-duty guards that were asleep all woke and rolled out of bed, guns at the ready as they ran out their doors. Manuel, Trevor, Harry, Blaise, and Sensei all stopped in mid move and took off for the house even though the two troublemakers already knew what was going on though Manuel had his suspicions. Bill skidded out into the hallway to stare in disbelief at his youngest brother, quickly lowering his wand and hiding his gun behind his back. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley groaned in embarrassment that their children couldn't behave. Charlie and Ginny were cracking up laughing as Percy stood there droning on about childish antics. The twins merely stayed hidden in their room, door locked, as they smirked in triumph.

The guards who had come to investigate matters slunk away in the shadows to call a stand down, unnoticed by any of the Weasley's except Bill who gave them the tiniest of nods. What they hadn't expected to encounter on their way down towards their comrades was an incensed group of off-duty guards, all soaking wet. You see, the prank on Ron had been a diversion, a catalyst of sorts. Just as Harry and Blaise had expected, upon hearing screams most of the off-duty guards had sprinted immediately out their doors without bothering to check the corridors first and thus had received an unexpected shower.

"What happened to you?" One of the on-duty guards dared ask.

"The Demoni!" someone growled irritably.

Harry, Blaise, Fred, and George had struck again.

**… … … … …**

"You ready?" Manuel asked Harry out of pure habit, hardly ever was Harry ever unarmed anymore.

"Yeah dad," Harry called as he stepped into the hallway where Manuel was waiting, making a few last minute adjustments.

They had just finished breakfast about thirty minutes ago and everyone had headed to their rooms in order to get ready to go to the amusement park. They weren't going to be leaving for another half an hour still, but Harry and Manuel were ready and were going to talk with the guards before they left. Together father and son began making their way downstairs to the ground floor meeting room, pausing briefly at the top of the last flight of stairs, unaware of the feeling of déjà vu Trevor was experiencing as he watched. It was exactly like that morning five years ago when Harry had turned seven.

Just as they had that day father and son paused at the top of the stairs, the very picture of danger. Both were tall, Harry taller than most his age, and tanned with slimly toned bodies trained for combat and their light weight but form-fitting black clothes allowed them to nearly blend with the shadows. Their long and silky tresses of midnight hair were pulled back, still damp from their showers, in identical ponytails while a set of green eyes and a set of eyes so dark as to be nearly black scanned the surrounding area alertly; a taunt air of readiness surrounded them both. Looking at them no one would ever suspect that Harry had been adopted. Then the pause was over and father and son were continuing on down the stairs to where Trevor and Blaise awaited them, both smiling warmly in greeting.

Together the foursome walked to the meeting room where most all the guards were gathered, ready for the days briefing. Only about dozen guards weren't present and that was because they were all on-duty at the time.

"Morning everyone," Manuel called, bringing the meeting to order, "as you know we are making a trip to the amusement park, which is closed to the general public, today. That means that shifts are going to be different today as well. There will be only three day shifts instead of the usual four. That means one on-duty shift; one off-duty shift; and one amusement park duty shift. You'll be drawing lots to see what your shift order is. The twelve that are already on-duty right now will hit off-duty as their second shift and the park as their third, some of you will be joining them depending on the lots. Any questions? No? Let the draw begin."

Solemnly the guards passed around the basket in which slips of paper with the shifts written on were in. A few of the guards gave good-natured sighs when they realized that they were on-duty first while others grinned happily to either be going to the amusement park or being off-duty. Some were even turning to their comrades and haggling in order to get a change of shift lineup. Manuel shook his head in amusement at the antics going on around him and motioned Harry and Blaise out of the room with him, leaving Trevor to find out who had pulled what timetable for the day.

"Come on," Manuel said, "by the time we get the Weasley's together and in the car Trevor will be done and have the first amusement park shift ready to tail us."

**… … … … …**

Pure and complete amazement, and well, not just a bit of confusion could accurately describe the Weasley's as they gazed upon what was an amusement park for the first time. It was quite clear that the two worlds did not mix often enough, a fact that sorely needed remedying in light of some of the prejudices the magical held against the non-magical.

The expressions seen on the faces of the Weasleys could only be compared to the ones a person might seen on the face of a muggleborn when they first learn that they are magical and set foot into the alternate reality that is Diagon Alley or any other part of the wizarding world.

Even stoic Percy couldn't keep the surprise and wonder off his face even though he didn't understand what half the things now surrounding him were for. The twins were visibly itching to run off, only being kept back by the looks on some of the faces of the guards who were going to be seeking revenge for that mornings prank. Ron and Ginny's eyes were rounded in wonder while Charlie looked as if he had just discovered some new breed of dragon. Bill was grinning at the expressions on his family's faces while Mrs. Weasley looked practically intimidated. Mr. Weasley on the other hand looked ecstatic, as if Christmas had come early, and Trevor knew a sharp eye would need to be kept on him; after all, they had already found him 'investigating' a light socket earlier. You would think that after the first electric shock he wouldn't have tried to stick his wand back into the opening, but he did and the mingled electrical and magical energy in the room had been intense.

"Come on!" Harry and Blaise suddenly took off, the Weasley children following eagerly, "let's get started."

The smirking guards looked ready to give chase, but Manuel held them back long enough for a word.

"I know you wish revenge for this mornings prank, but save it for when we get home. They have guests that are innocent of their activities. Giving them cause to be wary is acceptable though."

The smirks that had dimmed when Manuel had forbidden them to prank the Demoni at the amusement park returned full force; this would perhaps be even more fun. They would have the Demoni so wary of return fire for that morning's prank that they would be constantly looking over one shoulder. The guards took off to spread out all over the amusement park, occasionally passing conversations through their radios as they planned. Meanwhile Harry, Blaise, and the others were making plans that were just as important.

"What should we ride first?" Harry called to Blaise.

"Something slightly tamer than normal," Blaise decided, "we don't want to throw them straight into the big stuff. How about the Rickety Roller?"

Harry made a face, "alright, but that ride's shaky. The Sickened Skull is much smoother."

Changing directions slightly the group made their way to the Rickety Roller and ran through the empty turnstiles. Grinning they made sure their friends were in their seats and had the lap bars pulled down tightly before taking their own seats. With a click that echoed through the covered station where you boarded the rollercoaster cars the bars locked and a jolt ran through them. With a rumbling _click-clank_ the thick track chains began pulling the cars out of the station and up the incline that would send them on a whiling ride of whiplash.

Harry and Blaise sat perfectly composed as they reached the top of the starting slope of the ride though grins flitted across their faces at the thought of the upcoming ride, how they wished they could see the expressions their friends wore as they realized what they were about to face.

But the excited and somewhat apprehensive cries, the Weasley's really had no idea what was going on with the ride, told them everything and when they finally hopped out of the cars everyone was smiling even though they appeared to be slightly shaken. The jerky whips around the curves of the track had done a number on the teens used to the smooth turnings of their brooms, brooms they could move with as they were the ones controlling the flight.

"Bloody hell," Charlie muttered, "that must be what a Wronski Feint feels like, that sudden plunge before pulling up, but on that thing you have no control."

Harry grinned, "your brooms probably go faster than that, but when you don't have control it seems so much faster and much more dangerous. The fastest coaster here only goes up to about 100 mph."

After that it was a constant race from one ride to the next with stops at the various concessions stands in between. The guards were also popping up at various moments, giving the Demoni looks that bespoke warning and they knew that while they were safe for the time being hunting season would begin when they went back to the mansion. The worst thing that happened during the whole day, besides Percy throwing up after riding the Sickened Skull for the third time, was the fault of Mr. Weasley.

It was nearing the end of the day and Harry, Blaise, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny had just gotten on the parachute ride and strapped themselves into the seats and had been hoisted up to the top of a pole along sturdy steel cables. Now, had things gone as they were supposed to the ride would have dropped them straight down into a fast plunge before the ride slowed automatically at a certain point. What they hadn't realized when they were being hoisted back up was that the ride attendant that had helped strap them in was the only one operating that ride for the day and he hadn't yet made it back to the control box to start the ride. Mr. Weasley had though and his fascination with plugs and buttons and anything electric had compelled him to play around with the unattended treasure in front of him.

Things got even worse for the group on the ride when they managed to take their attention off of the fact that they were being jerked uncontrollably up and down long enough to hear the attendant yelling that he couldn't get into the booth because it was locked.

"That's it!" Bill gritted his teeth and pulled his wand after a particularly violent jerk that had them either throwing up or near to it. "Veno Desina!"

Magic and machinery collided and through sheer force of will Bill's spell overrode the electrical circuits and fried them, bringing the ride to a blessed halt. Inside the box Mr. Weasley seemed to realize that the ride was no longer working and upon discovering that the door with the eckeltric box wouldn't open apparated outside in time to hear the children yelling to be gotten down.

"What's going on?" He asked in confusion, "did something go wrong?"

"Something started happening with the controls!" The frantic attendant growled as he paced, waiting for someone to show up with the maintenance truck to get the kids down, "the boss is gonna skin me alive for this."

Mr. Weasley blushed, but remained silent as he realized that he was the one to have caused the trouble with his insatiable curiosity. He was also about to use magic to fix his mistake before realizing that he couldn't in front of the muggle and so joined the muggle in waiting helplessly. Ten minutes later the truck finally arrived and the bucket was sent up so that they could be un-strapped and let down two by two. Harry and Blaise were let down last and came down just in time to see them grilling the hapless ride attendant mercilessly, only to stop abruptly when they saw their children safe on the ground. In an embarrassing, but much welcomed display, Harry and Blaise were swept up into their father's arms and hugged tightly before being led away. It was apparent that their day was suddenly at an end.

Slightly put out the group began to head towards the parking lot even as they were a bit relieved to be going home, that last ride had put them all a bit out of sorts. The good mood of the group was returned though when they came upon the mime.

"What in Merlin's," began one twin.

"Name is that man," picked up the other.

"Doing?" they ended in a chorus.

Harry looked over and saw that they were looking at a mime.

"That's a mime," he said before explaining, "they don't talk, but they'll stand there and act things out to try and make people laugh and to just be amusing."

The look in the twin's eyes spoke of mischief as they tripped over to the mime, bowing with a flourish to the man who clapped his white gloved hands to his painted face and pretended to look in shock between the twins before fainting. Neatly recovering from the practiced fall the mime jumped back up and grinned at the twins and went to lunge at them before acting as if he had been jerked back by some invisible force. Glaring around suspiciously the mime began reeling an imaginary rope towards him, but by now the twins had caught on and 'grabbed' at the other end. A furious game of tug-of-war ensued with the mime digging his heels furiously into the ground as he pretended to fight against the twins before suddenly letting go of the rope.

For a moment the twins almost seemed to lose their place in the game before falling backwards into a tangle. With pretend look of shock on his face the mime helped the twins up and fluttered around them, brushing them off before allowing a smirk to grace his painted face as he waved them off. The twins looked ready to go back for another round but Mrs. Weasley grabbed onto the collars of their shirts and pulled them towards the now waiting cars. Exhausted but in high spirits the group piled into the vehicles and made their way back to the Darkov mansion where the Weasley's would floo home; Trevor had warded a room in which a fireplace was hooked up to the floo, but it was protected so that you could only floo out and not in.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Hope you enjoyed, now I must reluctantly return to the reality of too much homework. My email is also now going to be in my bio if anyone has a question/comment they want to email.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _

_Dreamweaver__: I will get to the results on what Trevor and Manuel discover soon. I just need to work it in right. Hermione's reaction to Harry and Blaise is based off of what she saw with the troll; no one in the wizarding world really knows about Harry being Harry Potter-Darkov, they still know him as simply Harry Potter._

* * *


	5. Unseen Things

Sorry this has taken so long to come out. As they say trouble comes in threes, let's just hope it doesn't decide to come in any more than that.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 6:_ Unseen Things

"Be on your guard," Manuel was instructing Harry quietly as they walked towards the barrier at platform 9 ¾, "I don't like how things went last year, but at least this year I know Severus will keep an eye on you. And for the love of the clan keep yourself fully armed at all times, I'd send a Dagger with you if I could. Also, don't let that headmaster talk you into anything or get you to reveal anything, there's cunning behind that grandfatherly façade."

Harry nodded as his father talked, they had been through this many times already that morning but he knew it was worry that had his father relentlessly pursuing the topic. The worst thing was that Harry understood the concern and felt it himself though not to the extent that Manuel did. He was the one who had faced the possessed Quirrell at the end of last year with no help in sight except for Blaise, how he had frantically wished for the protection of the guards that had been with him over the years then.

Looking up Harry and Manuel noticed that Blaise and Trevor had already disappeared through the wall leading to platform 9 ¾ and it was now their turn. Walking boldly forward with purpose so as not to attract attention by acting furtive Harry and his father strode towards the barrier only to come in contact with a brick wall. Puzzled Harry and his father looked at each other knowing that they had the right place, but the barrier wasn't letting them through.

"What's going on Harry?" Manuel asked knowing that there was nothing he could do as this dealt with magic and he wasn't a wizard.

"I don't know." Harry spoke softly, "I can sense the barrier here, but it seems to be shut for some reason. Trevor and Blaise made it through though. What if something's happening on the other side and they're in trouble?"

The same thought had been tumbling through Manuel's mind, "is there any way you can get us through?"

Harry frowned before concentrating his magic and imagining the barrier opening up to let him and his father through. Slowly Harry began to, well, force his magic out was the only way he could think of to describe it and he felt the barrier try and ripple open even as some unknown force opposed him. Struggling Harry pushed on, refusing to give up as he used more magic, taking strength from his father's belief in him as well as the comforting hand upon his shoulder. With a sudden surge the barrier opened under his relentless assault and Harry told his father to go through before him, he knew the moment he walked through the barrier he would be unable to keep opposing the force that continued to fight back. Nodding Manuel backed through the barrier, watching his son's back all the while as he prepared to pull his child to him if needed. With a nearly inaudible cry Harry threw himself through the opening he had punched through the barrier and landed awkwardly in his father's arms, the barrier snapping resolutely shut behind him.

"You alright?" Manuel asked Harry urgently after he finished scanning the station and realized that there was no threat, no one had even taken any notice of them.

"Yeah," Harry spoke softly, fighting off dizziness but unwilling to tell his father.

"Let's find Trevor and Blaise and get you to a compartment," Manuel said, surreptitiously supporting Harry though he made out that it was more of a protective gesture; he knew Harry would not confess to the tiredness that was writ across his young face and would refuse help if it was presented as that.

Pushing forward through the crowd Manuel drew Harry along behind him, pretending not to notice that Harry was leaning a bit heavily on his arm as they made their way to the end carriage where they knew Trevor and Blaise would be. He didn't care if anyone called out rudely as he shoved a path through the milling throng; he only wanted to see Harry to a compartment where his son could safely rest. In relief he glimpsed Trevor worriedly scanning the crowd and waved his best friend over, ignoring the questioning glances he was sent as they both flanked Harry. With mere minutes to spare they settled an exhausted Harry into the compartment with Blaise, Manuel promising to fill Trevor in later as the train was about to leave.

"I love you Harry." Manuel whispered as he placed a kiss upon the boys forehead, smiling yet worried when he noticed the boy was already asleep.

The warning whistle sounded and Manuel quickly secured a promise from Blaise to watch over Harry as he slept and to make sure he ate when he awoke before leaving the compartment so Trevor could throw up a hasty ward that only the children could take down. With that both men left the train and stared at it as the scarlet engine departed, a sense of foreboding suddenly filling them.

"Severus will be there to watch over them," Trevor spoke suddenly, softly, as if to reassure them both; but it didn't matter, the only thing that would really reassure them now was to have their children safely at their sides.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the barrier a young redhead was panicking. He had slipped away from his mothers coddling only to drop his pet rat. Naturally he had chased after his worthless pet only to realize that the hunt had taken him back through the barrier into the muggle world. Quickly he had ran back at the barrier, hoping to make it through before the train left, only to smash headlong into rough brick. The barrier was closed and he could only watch helplessly as a nearby clock struck eleven, the train had left without him and he was stuck in the muggle world, unknowing of when his parents would come back through. That was if they didn't apparate home, but they couldn't apparate without leaving the car. 

Ron's eyes widened as inspiration struck. The car! It could fly and turn invisible. It couldn't be that hard to drive it, after all the twins along with Harry and Blaise had snuck it out earlier that summer. All he had to do was hit the invisibility booster and get it into the air before following the Express to Hogwarts. Grinning at the thought of the twins expression when he landed the car at Hogwarts Ron scampered off towards the parking lot. They sure would be jealous and wish they had been along with him, it would be something to tease them about for a long time.

* * *

"Come on Harry!" A voice called and he felt a fleeting touch on his shoulder before he jerked awake, knife coming out. 

In a corner of the compartment Blaise stood with a knowing look upon her face, she had been expecting him to lash out and had jumped back after giving him a shake. With a wiry smile Harry sheathed his knife and stretched out his body, working out the cramps he had acquired while sleeping.

"What time is it?" He yawned, "are we near Hogwarts yet?"

"No," Blaise replied shaking her head, "but the trolley lady is right outside and I figured you'd need something to eat."

"Thanks Blaise," Harry smiled at his friend and turned to greet the trolley lady as he selected an assortment of candy before sorting some wizard money out from his pounds and paying for it.

Thanking the trolley lady Harry dumped the candy into the empty basket Blaise had handed him and turned to see that Blaise had set out the food Lucille had sent along with them for the trip. Seriously, with the amount of food Lucille had packed them you would think that the school didn't feed them any; there was probably enough food for five people. Spread out on one of the seats were a large variety of sandwiches, crisps, two canteens of soup, pickles, cookies, mini cakes, and two thermoses of soup. In the end it turned out to be a good thing that Lucille had packed so much for the twins and Ginny could be heard out in the hall and they were looking for them.

"In here," Blaise shoved the door open and motioned the Weasley's in, "we're just about to have lunch."

The Weasley's eagerly joined when they learned Lucille had packed the lunch and threw their own food into the mix to slightly swell the available amount. Lee Jordan ended up joining them as well and the compartment was full of laughter and plotting as pranks were thought of and the twins teased Ginny about going through the sorting. As the train drew up to the station Harry was wishing that he had gotten the chance to sleep a bit more before the feast, but a wave of magic swept over him as they passed through the wards around the station and energized him slightly. They paused at the station long enough to bid Ginny good luck as she went with the other first years towards Hagrid and the boats before walking along with the other students towards the carriages that would transport them to the school. Thankfully only the first years went by boat and the twins along with Harry, Blaise, and Lee Jordan secured a carriage by themselves for the ride to Hogwarts.

"What are the things pulling the carriage?" Harry asked once they had set off and Blaise nodded to indicate her curiosity as well.

"Things pulling the carriage?"

The others were puzzled and said the carriages weren't pulled by anything that they could see. Harry and Blaise exchanged looks but said no more on the matter as the carriage rumbled over the rocky path towards the castle. But their curiosity hadn't abated and when the carriages pulled to a stop they walked to the front and studied the horse-like creatures there. They were a black and bony creature with leathery wings jutting out from their backs and eyes that shone a clouded white in the night. The creatures also possessed a spirited air about them that reminded him slightly of Azrael when the stallion was in a demonic mood, only Azrael wasn't skin and bones and didn't have wings. These were the types of horses you could imagine pulling the chariot of Hades. Taking a chance Harry reached out and rubbed one of the creatures on the nose, glad that it didn't bite at him but leaned into the touch gracefully, before he headed into the school with Blaise and the others for the sorting and feast.

* * *

"Weasley, Ginerva," McGonagall called out, gathering Harry's full attention in order to see where the youngest Weasley went to. 

It took a few minutes, but finally the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" and Ginny happily took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to the twins who were rowdily congratulating her. Managing to catch Ginny's eye he mouthed '_Ginerva_' questioningly and received a blush in response, causing him to chuckled before he turned back to the matter that had previously attracted his attention; the absence of one Professor Severus Snape at the head table. His worry over the professor was short lived though as the head of Slytherin house swept into the great hall amidst the groans of students who had been hoping he had not returned to harass them for yet another year. A quick word with Dumbledore and McGonagall had the transfiguration teacher heading out of the Hall behind Professor Snape; Dumbledore left a few minutes later after starting the feast.

Rampant speculation filled the hall as to what had called three of the teachers away from the feast, but no one seemed to have any real ideas except for the Weasley's. They had noticed that Ron was missing and caught the attention of Harry and Blaise to indicate their missing brother. Harry and Blaise nodded in acknowledgement but knew that there was nothing they could do about it and so turned back to eating, noting when the missing professors returned. Nothing else noteworthy happened during the feast except for Gilderoy Lockhart being introduced and giving a longwinded speech about nothing before sitting down with a flourish so that Dumbledore could give his announcements. It was going to be a long year Harry thought as he settled back into the familiar comfort of the Slytherin dorms and he was going to give Lockhart as much trouble as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile a tiny creature with large, floppy ears and tennis ball eyes was ironing his already bandaged hands, occasionally stopping to bang his head with the oven door, all the while muttering how he had failed his master. 

"Couldn't get to Mister Harry Potter," he was muttering, "couldn't keep him from the train. Master be mad at poor Dobby. Master punish Dobby. Dobby punish self for Master. Dobby do better next time. Master must give Dobby a new chance. Dobby do better next time."

* * *

**_A/N_**: I will get to the part where Manuel and Trevor interrogate the guards but it just hasn't seemed to fit in quite yet.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm really sorry on how long it took to get this out._

* * *


	6. Lockhart's Lessons

Howlers and Lockhart bashing!

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 7:_ Lockhart's Lessons

The next morning Harry and Blaise easily fell into the morning routine they had held at Hogwarts last year, Professor Snape joining them to work with them for a bit on dueling; he was considering holding lessons for other Slytherin students on the art of dueling after seeing how well it was working with Harry and Blaise. Those lessons would be held in the evening after classes though; the morning ritual was fast becoming sacred to the three who held to it. The routine was followed by quick showers before Harry and Blaise headed to breakfast together and settled in to eat their meal in peace before the hall became too crowded and noisy. Unfortunately their good moods were about to take a dive as Professor Snape handed out their class schedules. Immediately Harry let his head bang against the table, they had Defense first up.

"Someone up there hates us," Blaise groaned, "sticking us with that bloody git first period. At least we have potions before lunch and herbology after. Charms, transfiguration, and history of magic are tomorrow, along with midnight astronomy."

A commotion over at the Gryffindor table interrupted any response Harry was going to give as a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"—STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—"

Mrs. Weasley's yells were a hundred times louder than usual, making the plates and spoons rattle on the table as they echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. Many of the Slytherins started to snicker at Ron who was slumping down as if he wished to disappear completely under the table.

"—LETTER FROM DUMLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS. I EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM FRED AND GEORGE, BUT YOU! YOU COULD HAVE DIED—"

Harry saw that the twins looked extremely affronted at the mention they received in the howler.

"—ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED—YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell before the red envelope of the howler burst into flames and singed itself to ash. Gradually people started to look away from the spectacle that had just finished playing out and turned back to the conversations they had abandoned when the shouts had filled the hall.

Harry turned to Blaise, "you're father doesn't know how to make one of those, does he?"

Blaise merely shrugged and both of them finished off their breakfast before joining the quay of students leaving the hall to make their way to their first lesson of the day. On their way to the Defense corridor they passed by Ron who was being cornered by a beaming Lockhart who seemed to be trying to instruct the youngest male Weasley on the best way to attract fame without seeming too obvious about it. Harry shook his head sadly as they rounded the corner only to be accosted by a Gryffindor, a first year from the looks of it.

"All right, Harry? I'm—I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a step forward and clutching a camera tightly, "I'm in Gryffindor, but I've heard so much about you. D'you think—would it be all right if—can I have a picture? Would you sign it?"

"I don't do photos," Harry told the first year firmly, but was interrupted before he could say anymore.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Lockhart had obviously finished his assault on Ron and had overheard Colin. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

His eyes landed on Harry. "Harry Potter, I should have known. Come on then Mr. Creevey. A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Lockhart tried to put a companionable arm around Harry's shoulder but Harry expertly dodged and fingered his wand menacingly.

"I'm warning you, you perverted child molester," Harry's voice was dangerous and low as he spoke so only Lockhart could hear, "try and touch me again and I won't be responsible for the consequences."

Harry and Blaise swept haughtily past the paling Defense teacher and reluctantly entered the classroom in which they were going to be subjected to his teaching methods. Choosing seats at the very back of the classroom Harry and Blaise ignored the books they had in their satchel written by Lockhart and instead settled down to read through a book on offensive curses Snape had recommended to them. Slowly the rest of the class came in, the girls chattering excitedly, and Harry noticed that Draco and his cronies also choose seats in the back near him and Blaise; they weren't vying for close up seats like most of the rest of the class was.

Within moments Lockhart was sweeping grandly into the room, looking for all the world like an turkey trying to dress up as a peacock, clearing his throat to artfully gain everyone's attention. As silence fell he reached forward and picked up someone's copy of _Travels with Trolls_, holding it up to show off his own winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award—but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling _at her!"

Harry and Blaise gave identically derisive snorts as a few of their other classmates smiled weakly. Before they knew it the class was being treated to a little quiz to see how well they had read Lockhart's books. It was one quiz Harry knew he was going to fail, he had wanted to burn Lockhart's books but had been stopped so that they didn't have to waste money on buying another set of the worthless texts so that they would have them for class. Harry looked down at his paper and read:

1. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

2. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

3. _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54. _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Grinning maliciously Harry began to fill in answers, if he was going to fail this ridiculous excuse for a quiz he was going to get some kicks out of it.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class, reading out the answers and _tsking_ at them for not remembering that his favorite color was Lilac and that he clearly said so in Year of the Yeti. Praise went out to Pansy Parkinson for getting most of the answers correct, causing the girl to squeal in delight; Harry merely sat back and waited for his paper to be read out.

"Ah," Lockhart smiled, "Harry Potter's paper. He writes: _Gilderoy__ Lockhart's favorite color is slime—"_

Lockhart flushed and stopped reading before shuffling to a new paper.

"What's the matter professor?" Harry asked innocently, "what about the rest of my answers? I would like to see how correct I was."

"I—well," Lockhart started, "what you wrote—"

"Can't you read my writing?" Harry smirked, "I can tell you what it says, I remember my answers perfectly. Your favorite color is slime green as it reminds you of the swamp hole you grew up in. Your secret ambition is to get laid by someone other than your mother; your greatest achievement to date is not having spawned any offspring; and I believe your birthday is irrelevant, though you wouldn't say no to receiving a muggle vibrator if anyone cared enough to give you a gift."

Lockhart flushed as most of the class started snickering and a few that had knowledge of the muggle world and knew what a vibrator was nearly fell out of their seats laughing.

"I believe you need to reread my books, Harry," Lockhart huffed, trying to regain control of the class, "so—to business."

With exaggerated movements Lockhart leaned down behind his desk and lifted a covered cage up onto the polished wooden surface.

"Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Harry and Blaise exchanged incredulous looks and wondered what the incompetent buffoon was going to subject them to now.

"I must ask you not to scream," Lockhart said in an exaggeratedly low voice, "it might provoke them."

Lockhart whipped off the cover of the cage and exclaimed, "Yes. Freshly caught _Cornish pixies_."

Draco couldn't control himself and let out a sneering bark of laughter, "we're supposed to be afraid of _pixies_?"

"Don't be to sure they aren't dangerous," Lockhart warned, waving a finger annoyingly at Draco, "devilish tricky blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right then!" Lockhart said as he began to open the cage, "let's see how you fare with them."

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction, hurtling objects and people alike; a few even shot straight through the windows towards freedom, showering those nearest the windows with glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom, thankfully shredding the books Lockhart had written in the process; they resisted Lockhart's useless spell of _Peskipiksi__ Pesternomi_ easily and Lockhart's wand went sailing out the window courtesy of one of the pixies. Suddenly the bell rang and a mad rush was made towards the exit, Lockhart catching Harry and Blaise before they could leave.

"Well, I'll ask you two to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," he said, making a beeline for the door.

Incensed Harry drew one of his daggers and prepared to throw, only for Blaise to catch his arm, knocking his aim askew.

"You can't kill the pixies!" She berated him, "it wouldn't be right."

"Who said I was going to kill the pixies?" Harry grumbled, "I was aiming for that bastard Lockhart."

"Oh!" Blaise bit her lip, "what do we do now?"

"I guess take care of the pixies," Harry shrugged, "I don't really feel like caging them though."

Deciding not to put the pixies back into the cage was an easy choice, but they couldn't leave them there to harass the next students that came into the room. Deciding to let the Pixies free Harry let out a shrill whistle, if this didn't work then they would just have to hex the little buggers. The pixies turned their attention to Harry and Blaise, suddenly realizing that there were still two humans in the room.

The pixies started to go into a dive bomb towards Harry and Blaise but pulled up short, chattering in their high pitched voices when Harry pointed his wand to a window and called out a shattering spell. The Pixies hovered there for a moment before deciding to streak past Harry and Blaise to the window that had just been opened before them; one pixie stopping long enough to kiss both Harry and Blaise on their noses before flying out.

"Well," said Harry, "that went well. Wonder what Lockhart's going to do for a lesson without his pixies now?"

Linking arms Harry and Blaise headed for potions, not wanting to be late and earning Snape's disapproving eye; they may get along, but Merlin help them if they were late for class.

* * *

**_A/N_**: I had a lot of fun writing some of that. Now I want to ask for input on what people think should happen when Trevor and Manuel start questioning the guards. Should there be more witches/wizards/squibs among his staff and should anyone be found to be disloyal? Thanks! 

For those of you reading Deceptive Appearances I'm slowly working my way through it and making some changes. Harry was getting a bit too super-powered and I sort of lost track of the plot. Don't worry, it's not abandoned.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _

**_Foodiholic_**_: Shadedancer is still alive? Why didn't anyone tell me:)_

**_Nooka_****_ and Eaiva le Fay_**_: Ron isn't going to be expelled, but he will be serving detention for a while. He'll come in handy later._

**_Love It:_**_ as long as you give me a name, even anonymous, I'll try and respond. To them Manuel is a very important Muggle business man. The labs I've offhandedly mentioned are legitimate companies; they just have some hidden departments geared towards 'shady' dealings that no one knows about. Ron's already started to loosen up a bit, but will never completely redeem himself, and Hermione will have a part to play in this story._

**_Athenakitty_**_ I don't think Lockhart will lose his memories in this one, I have other things planned for him. (demonic grin)._

**_Firedancer885:_**_ I might write a side story about the Code Black, I'm not sure yet. Could you just imagine Ron finding Bill holding a gun…he probably wouldn't know what it was and would wonder what the hell his brother was pointing at him._

* * *


	7. Quidditch and Questions

Hopefully I will have another chapter up for you guys in about a week's time, but I will warn you I am falling woefully behind on my school work. I'm also guilty on having started a new story, but I won't be posting that until I'm sure the kinks are worked out and it's pretty far along.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 8:_ Quidditch and Questions

Unfortunately for Harry and Blaise they weren't though with seeing Lockhart that day. They had just finished lunch and were heading out to the greenhouses for class when they came upon Lockhart trying to tell Professor Sprout the best way to doctor the Whomping Willow, it appeared that Ron had crashed into it while flying his father's car to school. Poor motherly Professor Sprout looked extremely disgruntled.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps," she called out, striding away from Lockhart as the class murmured in interest.

Greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants than they had ever worked with before and they were eager to see what they would be working with this class. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door to greenhouse three, allowing a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer that mingled with the heavy perfume of the flowers inside to waft out and greet them.

As he passed Professor Sprout who was holding open the door and scowling at Lockhart Harry whispered, "you should have let him doctor the Whomping Willow, it would have been fun to see him getting hit about."

Blaise added her support as well and it appeared to lighten Sprout's mood somewhat as the teacher took her place at the head of the class saying, "we'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said a Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, "it is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

With a grin Blaise's hand shot up, after all, anything dangerous was worth reading about, "the cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take ten points for Slytherin," said Professor Sprout, "now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young, but their cries are still strong enough to knock you out for several hours so make sure your earmuffs are tightly on."

After watching a demonstration on how to unearth and replant the Mandrakes, which instead of roots appeared to be an extremely ugly baby with leaves growing out of its head, they split up into groups of four to begin their work. Harry and Blaise were joined by Theo and the Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. Together the group worked together to get their station set up, twisting around the teething Venemous Tentacula, and talking companionably before they had to put their earmuffs back on. When Professor Sprout had repotted the Mandrake it had looked extremely easy, but those little shits knew how to bite and everyone was tired and sweaty by the end of class; it had taken Harry and Blaise a lot of willpower to not rough theirs up slightly to make handling them a bit easier.

**… … … … …**

Finally the weekend rolled around and with it came Quidditch tryouts, something Harry and Blaise were eagerly looking forward to. Unlike the other house that only had tryouts when they had a position to fill the Slytherin team had tryouts for every position each year, seeking to have the best players on the team. The only position that was usually safe was whatever position the team captain held, but even that could be overthrown if the rest of the team wished it. Speaking of the Slytherin Quidditch team captain—

"All right!" Marcus Flint barked out, "if you're trying out for Seeker, forget it; everyone else get your asses down to the pitch for tryouts."

Harry and Blaise shouldered their brooms and trooped down to the pitch, only to realize that it was in use by the Gryffindor team. The captain of the Gryffindor team swooped down to the ground, landing hard in his anger, the rest of his team following to stand protectively behind him.

"Flint!" the Gryffindor captain yelled, "this is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus wasn't in the least intimidated, "plenty of room for us all, Wood."

"But I booked the field," said Wood, positively spitting with rage, "I booked it!"

Flint smirked, "but I've got a specially signed not here from Professor Snape. '_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker and hold tryouts.'"_

"You've got a new Seeker?" Asked Wood, distracted, "where?"

Draco Malfoy moved his way to the fore, a huge smirk over his face as he proudly sported his team robes.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Asked Fred, remembering him vaguely from outside of Flourish and Blotts that summer.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint smugly, "let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of the current team members held out their broomsticks for inspection. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sunlight. Flint continued to gloat while Harry, Blaise, Fred, and George exchanged looks. Draco had bought his way on the team, it was something that disgusted even Harry and Blaise and they didn't have all that many morals themselves. True, Harry and Blaise knew well the value of money in getting what they wanted, but to buy your way onto a team didn't give you the skills to play and therefore was pointless in their eyes.

Harry snapped back to attention just as Flint remarked, "oh, look, a field invasion."

Ron had been sitting in the stand watching the Gryffindor team practice before he had to report for his detention, he had a month's worth, and had decided to head over and see what was happening. Everything went downhill from there as Ron spluttered about Malfoy buying his way onto the team while Malfoy retorted back by insulting the Weasley's and their lack of money; he knew that it would set Ron off, and it did.

"I'm sure if you're so desperate for money," Malfoy was saying, "that your sister could help you out. I'm sure there are quite a few men who would like her to spre—"

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron hollered, pulling his wand as Flint had to stop Fred and George from jumping Draco.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, according to the twins he had broken it when he had crashed his father's enchanted car into the Whomping Willow, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards onto the grass. As everyone stared at Ron, the hotheaded redhead stood and swayed for a moment before belching up slugs. The Slytherin team burst into peels of laughter, Harry and Blaise barely holding their back; they couldn't help it, it was funny. Fred and George seemed to think so too, but helped Ron off the field and toward the hospital wing; it appeared that they would ridicule him later, right now Ron needed their help. With a glare at the Slytherins' the Gryffindor team abandoned the field as well, they were down two players and they couldn't argue with a note from a professor.

"Alright," Flint said smugly, "everyone get your asses in the air and do laps."

Flint had them fly laps before breaking them down into teams so that those wishing to try out for the team were facing the current team members in a match. One other person, a fourth year, was trying out for a Beater position besides Harry and Blaise. Flint then had everyone who was trying out for a position face off against the others vying for the spot until there were only enough people left trying out to make up a team; this new team would fly against the current team to compete for a first string position, everyone else would become a part of the reserve team. Blaise and Harry easily defeated the fourth year trying out for the Beater position through teamwork and took their positions to wait for Flint to start the scrimmage game.

The scrimmage was brutal, the current Slytherin team was determined to hold onto their positions while those opposing them were just as determined to make them lose those coveted spots; they only unworried people were Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy. Flint was the captain and wasn't about to give up his position and no one was going to go against Draco after his father had made such a generous donation to the team. In the end though, Harry and Blaise again won out and became the new Beaters for the Slytherin team. Derrick and Bole would have had a better chance of defending their first string positions if they hadn't been trying to prove themselves better than each other in order to keep their spots, they did have more brute strength than Harry and Blaise after all.

When tryouts were finished and a new Slytherin team assembled they were driven to practice by the zealous Flint who didn't seem to care that most of the players were about ready to fall off their brooms. If people thought a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match was rough, they should see what happens when Slytherins take on other Slytherins; Madam Pomfrey was going to be quite busy for a while. Harry and Blaise were just as worn out as the next person, but they managed to pace themselves enough to survive practice without injury. Finally Flint called them all to the ground to welcome them as the new Slytherin team and basically warn them that if they valued their life they had better practice hard and win. Shaking their head at Flint's fanaticism Harry and Blaise headed back to the castle to hit the showers while discussing the fact that Blaise was the only female on the Slytherin team, there hadn't been a female on the Slytherin team in years. Flint had almost denied Blaise a spot at tryouts, but she had been determined and had proved that she could hold her own against the guys.

**… … … … …**

Manuel looked determinedly at Trevor and gave a firm nod to show that he was ready to go through with their plans, everything was finally ready and as the children were already away at school there was no worry about them getting involved.

"We'll use the meeting room," Manuel decided, "so that nothing seems out of the ordinary. Break them down into rank and then call them in alphabetically. Begin with the Daggers and the Shadows, and then the Wolves and the Guards. We'll save the house staff for last. No one has been given leave for the next three days so everyone should be here. We'll question them on the wizarding world and their loyalties to the clan, obliviating anyone who doesn't know what we are talking about."

Trevor nodded, "and for those that have been obliviated, they'll think they've been called in to give their opinion on different security upgrades we might invest in."

The first three of the Daggers, the assassins of the Darkov clan, were quickly questioned and they turned up clean. They knew nothing of the wizarding world and their loyalty had not really been in question in the first place. The fourth one they questioned on the other hand wasn't going to be allowed the easy way out. His loyalty was true, that was a favor in his point at least.

"Does your loyalty lie with the Darkov clan?" Manuel questioned, staring at the drugged Dagger in front of him.

"Yes." Vasile answered surely even while under the influence of vertiserum.

"Do you know of the wizarding world that exists amongst the muggle world?" Trevor phrased the question carefully so that he didn't get any answer from any fans of the fantasy genre.

"Yes." Vasile again answered positively, causing Manuel and Trevor to exchange glances.

"Are you a wizard, a squib, or do you know of the wizarding world through a friend or family member?" Trevor asked, trying to cover all the bases he could think of.

"I am a wizard." Vasile told them.

"Where did you train your magic?"

"I graduated from Durmstrang."

"Did you follow Voldemort of sympathize with his cause?" Trevor asked, now on his guard.

"No," Vasile stated, "though I am pure of blood I did not follow Voldemort and despised his cause. My family disinherited me for this."

"One last question," Trevor said thankfully, "do you have any affiliation or loyalties to Albus Dumbledore or any of the Ministries of Magic?"

Vasile answered negatively and Trevor administered antidote to the Vertiserum, waiting while the Dagger shook off the after effects of the potion before they discussed what had just happened.

"That was unexpected," Vasile finally commented after staring at Manuel and Trevor for a few minutes, "may I ask why now? I have served the Darkov clan for years and only now to my knowledge are these questions being asked."

Manuel nodded, "I am not a wizard, but I have known for years about the wizarding world. Ever since I adopted my son I've known he would one day be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last year he got his letter as did Trevor's daughter and I discovered my friend's secret. If Trevor could be a wizard without my knowledge then it stood to reason that others amongst the clan could be and we needed to know."

Vasile nodded his acceptance before bending his head and presenting his wand handle first to Manuel, "I swear my magic and my life to the Clan of Darkov. By my wand I will serve and protect those of the Clan."

Manuel had not been expecting such a declaration, but knew what he was to do from Trevor. His friend had done something similar after the children had left for school the year before.

"I accept your oath Vasile and may your wand serve both you and the Clan faithfully," Manuel replied, taking the wand and turning it around in Vasile's hand.

With a smile Vasile stowed his wand away and Manuel dismissed him, they would talk more later when they discovered if anyone else amongst the clan held magical affiliations.

"Two Daggers left, the Shadows,and then the Wolves," Manuel sighed, already weary of the questioning, "then we'll do half of the Guards. We'll finish up with the rest of the Guards and the household staff tomorrow. That gives us the third day to talk with those we need and call in any more meetings we need to have before turning everyone loose. We'll also have to owl the children and tell them what we found."

Trevor nodded and went to summon the next of the Daggers. Questioning under vertiserum sure was tedious when large numbers were involved.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Love to all, thanks for putting up with my tardiness lately.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _

**_MadPranksta: _**_Cheveyo will be making an appearance sometime…just haven't decided when._

**_Anna May:_**_ it would be interesting to have Dumbledore trying to buy off the guards but he doesn't know where Harry lives. That could definitely come in handy later though._

**_Akua:_**_ I don't think we want to know what Lockhart wears under his robes._

* * *


	8. Blood Warnings

(Crying happily) Fanfiction! Internet! A computer my flash drive works on! Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 9:_ Blood Warnings

"Look Blaise!" Harry said Monday morning as Ciara flew in, "looks like Dad and Trevor sent us a package."

Expertly Ciara landed between the two friends and held herself in dignified stillness so that Blaise could untie the package from her talons, all the while eyeing the bacon in Harry's hand. The two friends exchanged amused glances and began to feed the raptor owl from their plates before the now content familiar settled down into her master's lap. It appeared that Ciara did not feel like going back to the owlery just yet and had decided that Harry's lap made a good perch for a nap. Awkwardly Harry shifted around his familiar and plucked the envelope with his name from the top of the package.

Suddenly Harry gave a low whistle and passed his note to his friend, "check this out Blaise."

_My dearest son, _

_I have sent you a package full of candy and…other fun stuff. If you get caught I have no idea where any of it came from and you better not either. I hope you are studying hard and I miss you terribly. It's just no fun visiting people without you there beside me. But anyhow, the true point of this letter, we tested the forces the other day for loyalty using a trick Trevor knew. The Dagger Vasile is one of your kind and will be very happy to help your tutor with your studies this summer. Blaise will also be happy to know that the Wolf Nara has also admitted to being a muggleborn witch. Two of the guards have knowledge that a wizarding world exists from relatives, but that is it, and one of the household staff is a disinherited squib. It's a bit disconcerting to know that they have been under our noses all this while, but at least none were disloyal. Keep up your training and we shall see you over the holidays._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Harry and Blaise exchanged looks; things had just gotten a bit more interesting in the Darkov clan.

"I'm glad I'm not the only witch at the house anymore," Blaise grinned, "I was feeling outnumbered there for a bit. It's just too bad none of the other Wolves know about the wizarding world."

Harry nodded as he riffled through the package his father had sent them, knowing he didn't have too much time to do so before class. He wanted to see if there was anything in there he could use against Lockhart. His mind was also going over the implications of the letter. The Daggers were the most deadly of the Darkov forces, highly specialized, and it was a bonus for one to be a wizard; hopefully that number would swell to two when Bill finished his apprenticeship under the Daggers. The Wolves were also a specialized ground, higher ranking than the Guards and composed of all women. That wasn't to put down the Guards though. The Guards were more than capable and most all of them had some sort of military training, they were just more geared towards open confrontation than the other two groups. Harry's eyes lit up, he had just found the perfect thing.

"Come on Blaise," Harry said with a smirk, nudging Ciara to make her take flight, "let's put this in the dorm and then head to class. We don't want to be late."

**… … … … …**

By the time Potions rolled around people were still laughing about their Defense class that morning. It appeared that Professor Lockhart had been suffering from a severe flatulence problem that morning. Of course the whole fiasco had nothing to do with the remote control hidden in Harry's hand and an interesting spell possessed by the Slytherins that allowed electronic devices to work in areas of high magical concentration; the pureblooded Slytherins might not be fond of muggles and muggleborns, but did acknowledge that some of their inventions were worthwhile. Professor Snape swept into the room, robes billowing out behind him, causing instant silence to reign in the room.

"I have heard of the…distasteful problem of your Defense professor," Snape began, "but I will not have you sitting in my class discussing it when there is work to be done. You will be brewing a swelling solution today. Begin!"

Harry and Blaise shot Severus a disgruntled look as they passed by him for the ingredients they would need. They were still upset with him for commandeering their whole Sunday for training. They had started with their usual morning work out, but had progressed from there to working on dueling strategies and spells way beyond what they would learn in second year. Severus had also worked with them on any classwork they had needed help with before setting them to helping him brew minor healing potions for the hospital wing. The lessons wouldn't be so bad if they weren't already so far ahead of the rest of their classmates. Trevor's pre-Hogwart's tutoring had set them ahead for first year as had the extra studying they had done during their first year. Then they had continued to keep ahead in their studying during the past summer. It really was a shame that they couldn't skip grades in Hogwarts as they had in their muggle schooling, classes just weren't a challenge for them right now.

"I think it's time we start thinking up the perfect prank to get our dear old head of house with," Harry grumbled to Blaise, "we've let him off the hook long enough."

**… … … … …**

Halloween rolled around and with it came increased Quidditch practices as well as the finishing touches on a prank that had started out to only involve Severus but had expanded drastically. Harry and Blaise had also continued with their training with Snape, but they had been more focused on learning spells not taught at Hogwarts and dueling. Harry and Blaise had almost considered relaxing their prank just a bit because of this, but then Snape had commandeered them into brewing potions for the hospital wing again during one of their sessions. It wasn't that they disliked brewing potions, but if they had to brew them during their training session then they should at least be something interesting that they could put to good use. Speaking of the prank—

"Did you do it?" Harry asked the twins, they had included the two pranksters in on the plan earlier that day.

"Of course," Fred acted affronted, but ruined the effect by grinning throughout.

"Peeves showed up and inadvertently helped as well," George added on.

"Good," Harry had a satisfied smirk upon his face, "I was hoping Peeves would come through on his end."

The twins looked surprised, "you got Peeves to actually help you?"

Harry shrugged, not ready to tell even the twins of his alliance with Peeves, "not really. We just mentioned to him that he might have a bit of fun tormenting the house elves before the feast since he wasn't allowed to go. We'd better go now, we'll see you at the feast."

"Wait!" The twins cried out as if just remember something, "we meant to ask you, where did you come up with the spells and potions for this prank? We know they don't teach stuff like this in second year classes."

Blaise smirked, "there's something called a library and in it are things called books. You should look into it sometime."

The twins pretended to look faint, "no, anything but that. Our poor hearts. Please tell us that was meant to be a tasteless joke!"

Harry and Blaise shook their heads in amusement before heading back to the Slytherin dorms to get ready for the feast that would be starting soon. It wouldn't do for them to show up late and possibly cast suspicion upon themselves.

"_...rip…tear…kill…blood…I smell blood…"_

Harry paused briefly as Blaise kept walking when he heard the words, but then he shook himself. It had to have been the twins trying to pull one over him and he wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of searching for them and letting them know their hissed words had gotten him. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Harry easily caught up with Blaise and they started whispering about that evenings prank.

**… … … … …**

The Halloween feast started later than the usual dinner time, and the Great Hall was decorated for Halloween much as it had been in their first year. Candles and jack-o-lanterns floated over head, bats squealing as they winged their way through them, and skulls leered down at them. The food, if possible, was also of better quality and variety than what they were served on other days. As they ate, the wailing of ghouls serenaded them; but that was gradually replaced by another sound, one that had the whole school glancing up. The school song had just started playing out of nowhere in a dirge like fashion and as if in a bad scene from Fantasia a bucket, a sponge, a mop, and a bar of soap came dancing through the doors of the Great Hall to head for one Severus Snape. Their Potions master had no chance to get away before he was being brutally scrubbed clean by the sponge, mop, and soap.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Headmaster Dumbledore banished the trio of cleaning supplies and broke the enchantments upon them. He had forgotten the bucket though. On cue the bucket tipped over and drenched both Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore with its contents, a changing solution. To the horror of many muggleborns, both Professor Snape and Dumbledore began to change and swell into two identical purple creatures: Barney. After that it was pure pandemonium. Barney-Snape ran around scowling and baring his overly white teeth at the students, causing a third year to burst into tears. What was perhaps worse though was the Headmaster running around hugging people and trying to feed them lemon drops as he sang the school song.

Thankfully, after nearly twenty minutes, Flitwick was able to reverse the effects and the two Barney's were back to normal. As usual a bright twinkle was in Professor Dumbledore's eyes, but Snape's scowl was promising death to everyone and anyone in sight.

"That was a most unusual prank," Professor Dumbledore said, straightening his robes and popping a lemon drop into his mouth, "but now I'm afraid that it is time everyone should be heading to their common rooms if they do not wish to be caught out."

As one the school rose and filed out of the Great Hall, all of them recognizing the warning the Headmaster had given them about being out after curfew. Tonight they especially did not want to be caught out and run the risk of being found by Snape. They would probably disappear only to reappear as unidentified potions ingredients. Harry, Blaise, Fred, and George on the other hand appeared to be a bit put out as they filed out of the hall in front of most everyone else. No one had gotten around to eating desert and that was where the final leg of the prank lay. The various deserts had been charmed with color changing effects. They had been so hoping to see McGonagall end up in neon pink or some other such vibrant shade.

Harry suddenly stopped short, barely managing to avoid colliding with the transfixed student in front of him. The hallway in front of them was flooded, but that was not what had caught their attention. Upon the wall, written in blood red lettering were the words:

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
__ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

Hanging from a torch next to the lettering was the stiff form of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. To make matters worse, Draco Malfoy sauntered forward smugly, his pale face flushed bright in anticipation.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He crowed.

In front of Harry, the student he had almost ran into stepped backwards against him and he steadied her with his hands upon her arms; Hermione Granger.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry growled, fed up with the blond's attitude; he had been insufferable ever since he had bought his way onto Slytherin's Quidditch team.

Malfoy sneered, "watch it Potter. My father has money and—"

"Get over yourself Malfoy," Harry sneered back, "just because you have money doesn't mean you have to flaunt it to get everything you want, and for your information I could buy your family and everything you own with spare change."

If possible Draco flushed even further and drew his wand quickly, a hex ready upon his lips. Seeing no other recourse as there were too many people in the way for him to dodge the spell, Harry drew his wand as well.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

It was Filch, shouldering his way through the gathered crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching at his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris!" He moaned before his eyes fell upon Harry, wand out. "You! You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

_"Argus!"_

Dumbledore had managed to push his way through the choked hallway along with a handful of the other professors just in time to hear the caretaker's words. With swift surety the old man detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket and hid her from sight.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch, "you too Mr. Potter. Miss Zabini, I believe you wish to come as well?"

Blaise nodded as Lockhart stepped forwards eagerly, "my office is nearest, Headmaster. Just upstairs. Please, feel free—"

"Thank you Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

Harry moaned quietly, "not that git's office; his damned classroom is bad enough, now your going to make us suffer his office?"

The silent crowd parted to let them pass and all too soon the group found themselves in Lockhart's office, Miss Norris was laid out upon the polished surface of the desk while Dumbledore examined the stiff cat. McGonagall was next to Dumbledore, leaning in close as well, though Snape remained in the shadows and appeared to be trying not to smile. Lockhart was being his usual annoying self and making suggestions that could possibly be of no help, but did boast his already over inflated ego.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her—probably the Transmogrifian Torture—I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her…"

Filch was openly sobbing now, a series of dry-heaves that made Harry nearly feel sorry for the caretaker. In the background Lockhart continued to drone on about how much of a shame it was that he hadn't been there and how many times he had seen similar things happen.

"She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore finally announced, cutting Lockhart's babble off.

"Not dead?" Choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris, "but why's she all—all stiff and frozen."

"She has been petrified," said Dumbledore, "but how I cannot say."

"Ask him!" Filch shrieked, pointing a bony finger accusingly at Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly, "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced—"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, "he had his wand out and everything."

"I can assure you that Harry could not have done this," Dumbledore's voice was firm, putting an end to the discussion, "though I do need to ask Mr. Potter as to why he had his wand drawn."

Throughout this all, Harry had remained silent. There was no point in protesting his innocence and it was wiser to analyze the situation he had found himself in than to jump in feet first like a Gryffindor. When the statement about him having his wand drawn was made, Harry didn't even bother to share a discreet glance with either Blaise or Severus for their reactions. He knew he wouldn't be ratting Draco out, it wasn't the Slytherin way.

"It seemed like the best idea at the time sir," Harry said, staring directly at Dumbledore. "I didn't know if it was another prank, or something more serious, but with Mrs. Norris hanging there like that next to the message I didn't want to take any chances."

Dumbledore seemed to realize that while there was more to it than what Harry was saying, he also wouldn't be getting anymore out of him and dropped the subject.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I believe it would be best if you and Miss Zabini return to your common room then," Dumbledore dismissed them before turning back to Mrs. Norris.

"My cat has been Petrified!" Filch shrieked, before Harry and Blaise could leave, "I want to see some _punishment!_"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently, "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in, "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep—"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily, stepping from the shadows, "but I believe I am the Potions master at this school. Now if you will excuse me, I will escort my students to the common room."

"Thank you professor," Blaise spoke for the first time, and she and Harry left with Snape.

"Boy, am I glad to be out of there," Blaise sighed once they were free of Lockhart's office, "did you see all those horrible pictures of himself? How conceited can one person be?"

"We all know of Lockhart's narcissistic tendencies," Harry said, "but I think the more important thing right now is this mention of the Chamber of Secrets being opened. What do you know of this Severus?"

Severus gave Harry a half-hearted glare, "during the summer and our practice sessions you may call me Severus, but not during school. As for the Chamber of Secrets, not much is known but rumors. It is said that Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber somewhere in this school, housing inside of it a monster only his heir could control and that one day his heir would return and loose the creature upon the school. It is also rumored that the chamber was opened before, about fifty years ago, and a student died."

By the time Snape had finished his tale they were outside of the Slytherin dormitory and Harry and Blaise had been given something to think upon. Uttering the password, Harry and Blaise went to enter the Slytherin common room only to be halted by their Head of House.

"I'm going to talk to the house tomorrow morning before breakfast after I speak with the Headmaster and see what I can find out," Professor Snape told them, "but I want you two to be careful and watch each others backs. It's clear that Dumbledore is slightly on edge and that in itself is enough cause for worry."

"We will Professor," Harry and Blaise promised, "you be careful as well."

Though none of the three would admit it, they had become friends over the summer and during their continued training. Harry and Blaise were among the few students Snape could actually stand and Snape was the only professor who knew the truth about them and had also earned their respect.

* * *

**_A/N_**: (Dances around) I've had this done for a few days but as my flash drive didn't work on my grandparents computer I couldn't update it, so I just kept working on it and it came out slightly longer than usual! 

I've also been asked to instigate a challenge by Fanficfreak35 where Harry becomes independent and leaves Dumbledore's protection to travel the globe and study magic.

Fanficfreak35: I may pick up the challenge, but right now I have so many stories running through my head I think I would be killed if I started working on yet another one and took even longer to update. (grins)

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **Night-Owl123**; steffles24; **Kind Dimension**; Eaiva le Fay; **lunawolf**; Harry's Girl Forever; **captuniv**; RoxieSnape; **bandgsecurtiyaw**; VFPC; **Windy River**; Athenakitty; **Dr Gero**; JeanieBeanie33; **ReginaLucifer**; Darak; **Irihi**** Safaia**; shadow of the black abyss; **Death's Hand**; Skyshifter; **Lord Echoside**; poka; **lucy****-lollipop**; Abnormal Punkboy; **Shion20**;_

**_Dreamweaver_**_ thanks for the email. Definitely gave me some stuff to think about. I know I haven't gone too much into the mob connections yet, but that's because Harry hasn't been too involved. He still is a child and I don't want him to be total seriousness quite yet._

**_Dragonic_**_ Hope that prank will satisfy for now. The pranks will start getting better next year after they've had more time to study magic. I'm trying to keep things simple and on their level._

**_Foodiholic_**_ can you imagine the Beater showdown that will occur between Harry, Blaise, and the twins!_

**_HecateDeMort_**_ Eventually he will, not sure when though._

**_R:_**_ Remus could be one of the Wolves if he got a gender change…hmmm…maybe a prank!_

**_HazelWolf_**_ Technically Harry and Blaise should inherit the brooms, but I really can't see them using brooms bought by a Malfoy and they have their own._

**_Anna May_**_: Thanks for reminding me about female guards. I had forgotten to put in mention that the Wolves were the female guards!_

**_Lord of Wolves: _**_I hope the comment Harry made to Draco satisfied!_

* * *


	9. Threatened

I've fixed the mistakes with the names...I guess that's what I get for writing on little sleep and when in a bad mood. Thanks for people pointing them out!

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 10:_ Threatened

For the next few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though the attacker might come back. Harry and Blaise had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy." He had especially focused on Harry, but had been unable to get him on anything yet.

Ginny was particularly disturbed by what had happened to Mrs. Norris and the twins had enlisted the help of Harry and Blaise to cheer her up. They had pulled some minor pranks, not on Ginny herself, but had stopped when it had seemed to make matters worse. Harry and Blaise had also noticed Hermione Granger seemed to be in the library even more often that before, driven to discover something about the Chamber of Secrets. It had crossed Harry's mind to tell the Gryffindor what he knew, but she seemed to have an unnatural fear of him and Blaise so he didn't approach her. Harry and Blaise merely continued to study and train, spending what time they could in the library to look up new spells; they teachers were worried and that was more than enough to put Harry and Blaise on their guard.

All this was washed away when the first Quidditch match of the year rolled around on Saturday. The school was in high spirits and Flint had been working the Slytherin team extra hard. The deck was already slightly stacked against the Slytherins by the fact that most of the school was routing for the Gryffindor team to win. It was going to be one hell of a game and the Slytherins were planning to win.

**… … … … …**

"Welcome to the first match of the year!" Lee Jordan hollered from the commentary box. "Noble Gryffindor versus Slimy Slytherin."

"Lee!" McGonagall snapped irritably, "stick to unbiased commentary!"

"Alright Professor," Lee chimed cheerfully. "For Gryffindor we have Keeper Oliver Wood; Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet; Beaters Fred and George Weasley; and Seeker Kenneth Towler. For Slytherin we have Keeper Miles Belchley; Chasers Marcus Flint, Montague, and Warrington; Beaters Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini; and Seeker Draco Malfoy. Incidentally Blaise is the only female to be on the Slytherin team in years and the Slytherin team is flying on Nimbus 2001s purchased by Lucius Malfoy so that his son could make the team—"

"Lee Jordan!" McGonagall began to threaten the commenter.

"Alright, alright, keep your robes on," Lee pacified McGonagall as Madam Hooch made the captain shake hands, "and they're off and Slytherin is in possession. I am pleased to point out that Harry and Blaise, while flying on Nimbus 2001s, are flying upon their own brooms instead of the ones presented to the Slytherin team in the spirit of bribery."

Nearly everyone who could take the time to focus on the commentary thought McGonagall was going to strangle Lee, either that or have an apoplectic fit. Lee must have decided that it was in his best interests to focus on the game for a bit, for that was what he did. Harry had mainly tuned them out though as he, Blaise, and the twins were involved in a heavy bludger war. For a while both teams of beaters would be focused on taking out the other teams chasers, then a bludger would be sent with extreme force at one of the beaters and they would attempt to take out each other for a while. Unfortunately it soon became very clear that something was wrong when a bludger Harry had just hit reversed almost instantly and slammed back towards the Darkov heir. Now it wasn't unusual for bludgers to reverse suddenly in mid-air, but not like that one did.

"I think it's been tampered with!" Fred called to Harry as he helped his friend fend off the rogue bludger, team boundaries be damned.

"And Slytherin scores," Lee called in disappointment, "60-50, Slytherin. Where were Gryffindor's beaters when they were needed? Uh oh."

Lee had just noticed what was going on, "it appears that we have a rogue bludger sighting for Slytherin beater Harry Potter and the twins are helping fend it off. We'll excuse them for that then."

By now Harry was pulling out all the stops, contorting his body on top of his broom as he accelerated and looped around in an attempt to dodge the murderous black ball that was out for his blood. Harry was getting to the point where he was soon going to pull his wand and blast the bludger to bits even if it did cost Slytherin the game. That was of course until a green and silver blur streaked past him, knocking him askew and directly into the path of the rogue bludger as Malfoy finally caught the snitch. It truly had been no contest that Slytherin would get the snitch; Gryffindor's seeker was terrible and flew a cleansweep.

"Slytherin wins 230-80!" Lee finished with his commentary, "but in the confusion it seems the rogue bludger managed to finally take out the Slytherin beater when Malfoy knocked into his own teammate. Harry look out!"

The last was shouted out into the stadium and Harry groaned, rolling just in time to avoid having his head smashed in by the bludger. It appeared that the damn thing didn't think its job was done even after it had smashed into his arm, broken it, and sent him hurtling to the ground. By then a small crowd had congregated around Harry while Blaise and the twins circled above Harry to fend off the bludger while Madam Hooch tried to get it under control.

"Let me through," a pompous voice could be heard and Harry groaned when he realized who it was.

"No!" Harry supported his broken arm against his chest so that he could attempt to stand even though he knew he should lie still, "not you!"

"Doesn't know what he's saying, poor chap," Lockhart tsked and murmured a spell without warning, "there, that should be all better."

A strange and very unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and worked its way numbingly down his right arm. When he dared look he realized that while his arm was still there, the bones were not. What was left of his arm looked like a rubbery sleeve that would occasionally twitch with a life of its own. For a moment Harry closed his eyes in an attempt to rein in his temper but gave up after about three seconds.

"You bloody incompetent bastard!" Harry snapped. "I warned you about touching me or turning your wand on me and now you've gone too far!"

With his left hand Harry pulled his wand and began to reel off a set of curses that should not have been combined. Futilely Lockhart tried to throw up a shield but was hit with the first barrage of curses regardless. The incompetent teacher then attempted to dodge, but tripped over his own robes in the process and making himself an easier target for Harry. Harry's ire had caught the attention of everyone, even Blaise and the twins flying above him, and they didn't notice the bludger coming back for another attempt.

"Reducto extresmo!" A powerful male voice roared and the bludger exploded in midair, the pieces vaporizing until there was nothing left.

Harry knew that voice and turned. "Trevor! Dad!"

The crowd parted around the boy-who-lived and Manuel Darkov and Trevor Zabini strode confidently forward, scowls on their faces as they glanced at Lockhart. In a moment Blaise had flown down and jumped into her father's arms while Harry had moved to embrace his father as well as he could with only one useable arm.

"Good job exacting your revenge there Harry," Manuel easily lifted his son into his arms, "but I think we best get you some medical attention and so help that bastard if this isn't reversible. Not that anyone will dare help him once Trevor and I are done with him anyhow."

"Sweet Merlin," a Ravenclaw by the name of Penelope Clearwater was suddenly heard, "that's Manuel Darkov. He's one of the richest men in Europe; his fortune makes the Malfoy one look pitiful."

Manuel turned at hearing this. "Ah, Miss Clearwater. I had not realized that you were a witch. Please do extend my greetings to your mother and father; it has been a while since I have had the pleasure of doing business with them."

As his father continued to carry him towards Hogwarts Harry could have sworn he heard some girls comment on his father being hot, but was distracted by Manuel brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Does it hurt?" Manuel asked in a loving gesture not many would ever think of to connect to the mafia king.

"No," Harry shook his head slightly, "but it doesn't feel pleasant either. I wish I could have hexed the bastard more."

"Don't worry Harry, Trevor and I will take care of that man," Manuel assured, "though I doubt Trevor will allow me to deal with this in a manner of my choosing. At the very least we'll have him out of this school for good."

Harry nodded contentedly and settled himself more comfortably into Manuel's arms, pointing out the direction of the hospital wing to his father who couldn't quite remember the way from the year before. It didn't help matters that the staircases and corridors could change at whim and secret passageways were always popping up to confuse the unsuspecting. They got to the hospital wing without hitch though and all too soon Harry found himself under the strict care of Madam Pomfrey who forced a nasty tasting potion called Skele-Gro down his throat.

"You should have come directly to me!" She fussed, "I could have mended the bones in a second, but now you'll have to re-grow them and it won't be painless at all. What was that incompetent man thinking, only someone trained in healing should attempt to mend breaks."

Madam Pomfrey continued to rant, but thankfully she did not kick Manuel out of the hospital wing when he insisted upon staying. She did kick Trevor and Blaise out when they showed up actively cursing Lockhart though, muttering all the while about disruptions to her patients rest. It seemed that Dumbledore was not willing to let Lockhart go as there was no one else available for the position of Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher. Trevor wasn't out of tricks yet though and had indicated that he was going to have a 'talk' with one Gilderoy Lockhart. Manuel decided to follow for this confrontation and Blaise was sent back to the Slytherin dorms, leaving Harry to suffer all alone the pains shooting through his arm.

**… … … … …**

Gilderoy Lockhart was preening himself in front of his mirror, wanting to look his absolute best for dinner, when a gust of wind blew out all the candles in his chambers and messed up his hair. The problem: there was no reason for there to be wind in his room, all the doors and windows were shut. Shrugging like the idiot he was, Lockhart turned back to the mirror that was charmed to keep up a constant stream of flattery whenever he looked into it only to find the glass had fallen silent. The reason: the darkly cloaked figure that suddenly loomed up behind him with a menacing air.

"W-w-who a-a-r-are yyy-you?" Lockhart stuttered in a manner very reminiscent to his predecessor for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I-I'm w-w-warn-ning y-you, I-I am t-th-the Gil-deroy L-l-lo-lockhart."

"I know who you are you incompetent buffoon," the cloaked figure hissed, "and I don't give a damn about what you say you've done—I've done worse."

"W-what do y-yo-you want f-f-fr-from m-m-me?" Lockhart continued to cower.

"Leave Hogwarts!" the figure loomed even taller than before. "It's just a suggestion, but if you value your life you will take it."

A second shadowy figure appeared just inside Lockhart's line of vision, trailing a knife across his cheek and down his throat, "have you ever experienced muggle torture. It's a hobby of mine, there's a precise art to leaving the perfect scars that the victim will never forget. You look like you would scream prettily."

"I-I—I'll leave!" Lockhart sobbed, losing control of his bladder. "I'll resign. J-just d-d-don't—"

But the two figures were already gone; Lockhart almost would have believed he had dreamt the whole thing except for the blood running down his face and his soiled robes. Outside of the room, two figures were smirking and trading congratulations on a performance well done.

"That was true mafia style." Trevor grinned, teeth flashing white from beneath his hood.

"No," Manuel corrected, "that was true Darkov style. Now let's get back to our children, it would be a shame to ruin this visit any more than it has been."

**… … … … …**

Hours after his father had left for the guest quarters where he would be staying the night, Harry was dealing with a problem of his own. He had been unable to rest because of the pain in his arm, Madam Pomfrey had been unable to give him a pain killer, and then some batty eared house-elf had shown up on his bed.

Harry Potter should not have come back to school," the house-elf in a ratty pillow case was saying, "tried to stop him Dobby did, but he went through the barrier anyhow and now Dobby had to hurt Harry Potter with his bludger. Harry Po—"

"Your bludger!" Harry was pissed and would have strangled the creature had he had two good hands, "what do you mean your bludger? You made that bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you," Dobby appeared shocked, "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life, send Harry Potter home where he be safe."

"Oh is that all," Harry said sarcastically, "and why do you want to send me home?"

"Ah, if only Harry Potter knew what he meant to us lowly and enslaved house-elves," Dobby sobbed, "terrible things are happening at Hogwarts and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more—"

Dobby froze before grabbing a bedpan and began to smash himself over the head with it, muttering, "bad Dobby, very bad Dobby."

Harry rolled his eyes and pried the bedpan from Dobby with his good hand, "I already know about the Chamber of Secrets, unless you would happen to know who opened it?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" Squealed the elf, "go home Harry Potter, sir, go home."

"I won't Dobby." Harry said firmly, "I can take care of myself."

Dobby looked to say more, but stopped, his bat ears quivering, "Dobby must go!"

With a loud crack the house-elf was gone and Harry managed to drop back down to his bed and pretend to be asleep just as the doors to the hospital wing were flung open.

"Get Madam Pomfrey!" Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall, settling something down upon a bed.

"What happened?" Moments later Madam Pomfrey was rushing out to bend over the figure upon the bed, McGonagall hovering behind her.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"We don't know what he was doing out," McGonagall whispered, "but he had his camera and some chocolates with him. He's been obsessed with taking pictures of Mr. Potter and we think this was where he was heading."

"Petrified?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Yes." McGonagall sounded worried as Albus leaned forward, "you don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker, do you Albus?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, but opened the back of the camera. A jet of steam hissed out of the camera and the smell of burnt plastic and overheated metal wafted through the hospital wing.

"Melted!" Said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted—"

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

The rest of the words were lost to Harry, but his mind was already working furiously. The first attack had been enough to put him on guard, but this reoccurrence proved that there was something to worry about. Tomorrow when he was released from the hospital wing he was going to gather together all the facts he knew about the Chamber of Secrets and Salazar Slytherin before he hit the library; the worst type of danger was the unknown kind.

* * *

**_A/N_**: And just so you know,Penelope does not know of Manuel's mafia standing. She knows him as a legitimate businessman. Now what her parents know—haven't quite decided on that yet. 

I've also slowly started to get my webpage running, though there won't really be much there unless I get kicked off here again for some reason. This way I have a contingency plan. Just go to my bio and link to my homepage.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _

**_Dreamweaver_**_ I have an idea on who I am going to make the relatives if I decide to give them an important role in the story, but I'm not sure if I'm going to go down that path yet or not._

**_Athenakitty_**_ I'm thinking that Harry might find out about the prophecy earlier than fifth year, but I don't know yet. Haven't really thought that far ahead._

**_Anna may: _**_I mentioned in passing about Severus being their tutor over the summer, but didn't get into their training with him as I didn't want to drag the summer out._

**_Hermione21:_**_ Thanks for reminding me about the shadows. I hadn't planned to make any of them wizards/witches and so I accidentally skipped over mention of them._

**_Ruth: _**_I never said anything bad about Fantasia; but you have to admit that the dancing bucket, sponge, mop, and soap was reminiscent of Fantasia…and the way I twisted it would make it seem like a bad scene from the movie. The book Harry found will make its reappearance. I know I haven't really included any other students in the story, but that's because Harry and Blaise don't really mingle with them yet. They were so used to being attacked in the muggle world that it wasn't wise for them to have friends not in the mafia._

* * *


	10. Manuel's Gifts

An Update! Hopefully I'll have one again for you soon, but finals are approaching for me so I can't promise anything—I've been neglecting my classes terribly this semester.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 11:_ Manuel's Gifts

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table during lunch the next day after Severus had given him the opening to sneak out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hadn't seemed at all willing to let him out, and was contemplating whether to tell Manuel and Trevor of the danger currently infesting Hogwarts. He was torn on the subject; on one hand they would be able to give him advice, but on the other hand they would probably want to pull him from school. Harry was saved from further contemplation when Lockhart strode into the hall like a puffed up peacock, bags floating along behind him as he made his way to stand before the head table.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," he announced in his most pompous voice, "I regret to inform you that I am tendering my resignation. While I realized that the children have been receiving excellent education under my care, I have also realized that I am being selfish and depriving the world of my unique skills. There are villages out there needing my expertise, people who need the saving that only I can provide, and fans that I have sorely been neglecting. Farewell Hogwarts, I do hope you can find a teacher to take up in my absence even though I know no one will ever be able to measure up to my skills."

After his agonizingly long speech, Lockhart turned and levitated his bags out after him. For a moment the whole hall was stunned, some not daring to realize that their dreams had come true, before the Slytherin table burst out in cheers to be followed by a scattering of people from various other tables.

"Silence!" It took a few bangs from Dumbledore's wand before most of the students were seated again, "it appears that all Defense classes shall have to be canceled until a replacement can be found."

Manuel leaned around Harry and pouted so that only Trevor, Harry, and Blaise could hear. "I was hoping to get to torture him."

Trevor smirked back, "who says we can't? We never gave our word that we wouldn't, we merely informed him that it would be in his best interest to comply with our wishes."

Harry grinned at his father, "I should have known you had something to do with this. It's the best cheering up present you could have given me."

"Really," Manuel asked slyly, "then I guess I won't have to worry about giving you the little gift I picked up for you."

Harry's eyes glinted and he slid his wand out, "you don't have to, but it would be in your best interest to."

Manuel laughed and pulled Harry into a rough hug, "just like a Darkov. I love you Harry."

Harry hugged his dad back before squirming free, his eyes sparkling happily, "now what did you get me?"

By then lunch was ending and Manuel stood with everyone else, "come on and I'll show you before Trevor and I have to leave."

They were nearly out of the hall when Dumbledore's voice stopped them. "Ah, Mr. Zabini, if I could have a word for a moment. You may join up with the others in a bit."

Trevor scowled but hung back while Manuel, Harry, and Blaise headed towards the guest wing. Harry and Blaise were able to avoid most of the after lunch crowd by ducking through the different secret passages they had discovered or been shown by the twins, Harry trying to get his father to tell him what he had gotten him.

"I'm not telling," Manuel laughed as they finally arrived at the guest room, "you'll see in a minute, Harry, though maybe I should make you wait until Trevor gets here."

"You better not," Harry scowled playfully, "I have a wand and Trevor's not here to protect you."

"Alright, Alright," Manuel conceded, "I'm getting it, I'm getting it."

Manuel disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Harry and Blaise sitting in the sitting room. Blaise had no idea what the surprise was either. After what seemed to be forever, Manuel came back out with something cupped in his hands.

"Hold out your hands Harry," he ordered and Harry complied to find himself holding something fuzzy and warm.

It was a tiny grey kitten, it couldn't have left its mother not long ago, with darker grey stripes running through its extremely soft fur. As if realizing that it had just been presented to its new master, the kitten opened its eyes to reveal the most vibrant blue orbs Harry had ever seen.

"She's gorgeous," Harry whispered, "thanks dad. I love her. She's an even better gift than you getting rid of Lockhart."

Manuel grinned happily, "thought you would. We've seen you cuddling up with Blaise's cat and decided you might like your own."

Harry hugged his father before settling down on the floor with Blaise to play with the kitten. It was a peacefully quiet scene, one that was interrupted by Trevor barging in suddenly.

"He wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Trevor said without preamble.

"Really?" Blaise and Harry were intrigued, "that would be awesome."

"The idea does have merits," Manuel's mind was turning, "you would be here for the children so we would know that they were safe. I do not believe that I am imagining things when I say the teachers seem to be uneasy."

"No, I am not going to teach Defense!" Trevor stated adamantly. "Tutoring these two is one thing, but I cannot stand the thought of classes of ignorant brats."

Harry and Blaise exchanged looks before they began to tell all they knew so far about the Chamber of Secrets; it would not be in their best interests to stay silent now.

**… … … … …**

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore was way too cheerful for a Monday morning, "please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Trevor Zabini."

Trevor stood and inclined his head to the student population before regally retaking his seat, only Harry and Blaise seemed to realize the groan Trevor was suppressing. It was going to be interesting to see how Trevor handled guiding the students through their lessons, patiently instructing those who screwed up—especially since their last two Defense teachers had been a joke and the students were woefully behind on their lessons.

A little way down the Slytherin table Draco could be heard commenting, "it seems we might actually have a decent Defense teacher. This one is pureblooded at least."

Harry didn't know if Draco had yet made the connection between their new professor and Blaise, but turned to his friend with a smirk, "he has no idea."

"Come on," Blaise popped a last piece of fruit into her mouth, "lets go see what today's lesson is about."

Trevor caught up with them in the hall as they were heading towards the Defense corridor to wait for him to finish breakfast.

"So what's today's lesson?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We'll be working on shields," Trevor said, "I was considering shielding against bludgeoning hex but I cannot find where your class has covered that yet so we'll start with the simpler stunning spell."

Harry snorted, "you'll have to teach them the stunning spell as well. They haven't been taught that either."

"Great," Trevor sighed in a resigned voice, "just what have I gotten myself into. I think you better tell me what you have actually covered in your classes, successfully covered."

"Well," Harry began, "we've learned never to let pixies loose and that teachers with turbans smelling like garlic are probably possessed by an evil Dark Lord named Voldemort."

"I'm doomed," Trevor groaned, "damn Dumbledore for offering me this job and damn you two and Manuel for talking me into taking it! That's the last time I ever stick around after threatening someone into quitting their job, even if they are a bloody incompetent wanker and I wanted to enjoy the show."

Harry and Blaise continued to fill Trevor in until the rest of the class came in and they appropriated their usual seats in the back of the room. At their move from the front table to a pair of seats at the back of the room, Trevor gave them a look of abandonment. Harry and Blaise merely shrugged back, they weren't about to give up the seats they had been inhabiting all year and the good vantage spot it gave them. The rest of the class filed in and waited quietly, unsure of what their new Defense teacher was going to be like.

"I'm Professor Zabini," Trevor announced, looking slightly awkward with his new title, "I'll be calling you up in pairs to test you on disarming and shielding. Mr. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Nott, the disarming spell is _expelliarmus_; Miss Bulstrode, the shielding spell is _protego_. On three—three, two, one, now!"

Trevor had demonstrated the simple wand movements as he said the spells, but both Theo and Millicent failed to produce the correct results. Asking them to sit down, Trevor called up two more pairs of students before getting frustrated.

"Harry, Blaise," Trevor called, "if you would demonstrate."

It was more of a commanded then a request so Harry and Blaise moved forward, effectively casting the spells and receiving points from Trevor. After that he broke them into groups and walked around correcting the students, having Harry and Blaise do the same. Unfortunately, Harry ended up with Malfoy to help and the aristocratic blond hadn't forgiven Harry for the comment on his family's wealth yet.

"Go away Potter," Draco hissed through clenched teeth, "I don't need a mudblood lover helping me. You disgrace Slytherin."

"Detention Mr. Malfoy!" Trevor had heard the exchange.

"What?" Draco was incensed and confused "but you're a pureblood, you—"

Trevor cut Draco off. "I may be a pureblood, but it doesn't mean I have to hold to bigoted beliefs. I want you all to read up on and practice the disarming and shielding spells. Class dismissed."

Slowly the class gathered together their things, pausing when Millicent spoke out, "I don't think those spells are in our books."

"Oh, yes, your books," Trevor smirked and pulled forward Harry and Blaise's set of Lockhart's books, "that brings to mind another spell you should learn. _Incendio_."

Not much more than ash remained when Trevor was done and he grinned at the looks on most of the kids faces, "see you next class."

"I wanted to do that," Harry pouted to Trevor on the way out, Blaise giving her father a quick hug before the two headed to their next class.

**… … … … …**

"How'd it go?" Blaise asked her father as she flounced into his classroom at the end of the day.

"Doesn't anyone understand the concept of independent study?" Trevor groused. "I think the only ones not too far behind are the first years, and that because they've only been here a few months."

"Then it's probably a good thing you're here to get the classes back on track." Harry looked up from stroking his kitten, Tempest, who had stayed in a basket with Trevor during classes.

"I need some way to get the lessons back on track, but without extra lessons that will be next to impossible—" Trevor trailed off, a gleam starting in his eyes. "I think I have an idea that just might work, but I'll have to get the old bastards permission first."

Try as they might, neither Harry or Blaise could get Trevor to even hint at what he was thinking and finally gave up to head to dinner. They would find out soon enough if Trevor had his way.

* * *

**_A/N_**: I just had to give Harry a kitten and make him act cuddly towards it. _Grins_! I also fixed the mix up in names that I made either last chapter or the chapter before. Thanks to everyone who pointed that out to me.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_HazelWolf11: Harry and Blaise know Lee through the twins and he occasionally helps them with pranks. Harry does know he can speak to snakes because in first year I had him set the snake after Quirrell as part of a prank._

_Jollander__: I would love to answer those questions, but I don't want to give anything away._

_Black Wolfress: You'd have to get through the whole of the Darkov clan first to get to me. (grins). I was thinking of slitting Lockhart's throat, or some other such torture, but I can't exactly have Manuel or Trevor murder him on Hogwart's grounds. It would be too suspicious. That's not to say Manuel is done with Lockhart though. I might bring him back into it just for some fun and games._

* * *

Posted: April 19, 2005


	11. A Serpentine Duel

Here's the next chapter. I'm suffering through finals all next week. Please read the author note after the chapter.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 12:_ A Serpentine Duel

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Hogwarts Dueling Club" Trevor announced from his place on the dueling platform "we are here to teach you the proper art of dueling and to help you to better defend yourself. There will be no foolishness permitted, you will follow instructions or you will be asked to leave. Professor Snape is my co-instructor and dueling partner."

Harry exchanged smirks with Blaise at Trevor's speech—this was going to be interesting, they had wanted to see Trevor and Severus duel for quite some time now. Unforunately it appeared that their wishes weren't going to be granted just yet.

"You will be divided up into pairs and not necessarily with someone within your house" Severus took over "you will practice disarming and shielding only!"

Severus' patented glare kept any audible protests from rising, but Harry would bet anything that many students were grumbling mentally. Swiftly Trevor and Severus moved through the gathered students to partner them up. It was amusing to see the pale faces of any second and third years that found themselves working with fifth years or older. A few even dared to protests at the unfairness of this, causing Harry to scoff to himself. If you ever found yourself in a real duel or battle for your life you could not expect your opponent to be of the same magical skills as you were. You needed to be able to take down a person who was stronger and more powerful than yourself if you wished to survive in this world. Harry had learned early on under his tutelage from Sensei that the same applied in hand-to-hand combat.

"Potter" Severus grabbed his attention "pair up with Zabini."

Harry smirked, as if there had been any doubt on his partner. With the dueling training he and Blaise had undergone with Severus and their lessons with Trevor they could probably wipe the floor with anyone here, except for their teachers.

"Begin" Trevor announced moments later and the air was filled with shouted spells—many of them not the assigned ones.

"Enough" Trevor roared, casting a few _immobulous_ charms at students unwilling to stop cursing their partners "if you have been badly hexed go to Madam Pomfrey. The rest of you will be shown a proper duel, one that isn't consumed by your childish house rivalries."

Harry tossed Blaise back her wand as Severus and Trevor took their positions upon the dueling platform, watching on in excitement as their teachers bowed to each other before stalking with predatory grace to opposite ends of the platform. At a look from Severus, Harry climbed up onto the platform and raised three fingers.

"Three" down went one finger—"Two" there went the next—"One!"

Harry dropped his last finger and was already leaping off the platform, twisting his body so that he didn't miss any of the action; he knew how quickly both men could shoot off spells and didn't fancy being caught in the middle of their duel. Trevor and Severus had immediately started casting hexes and curses at each other, dodging and shielding against the colorful spells hurtling towards them.

"Serpensorita" Severus yelled, setting a snake on Trevor.

"Vipera Evanesca" Trevor intoned back, but instead of hitting the snake, Trevor's curse was intercepted by another one Severus had sent out.

The two spells collided over the serpents head and sent the spitting and confused creature slithering for cover—directly towards Harry and Blaise. The other students around the two friends drew back, but Harry and Blaise kept themselves still so as not to entice the snake to strike. Severus and Trevor had frozen in mid-duel and trained their wands on the snake, minds working furiously to find a spell they could use to subdue the writing serpent without it still having a chance to attack or risk the spell hitting the students. ­­­­A simple _stupefy_ would not stop the magically created snake and a _vipera__ evanesca_ would still give the snake a few seconds in which to attack—they had no clue if the magically conjured snake was poisonous or not. Harry on the other hand continued to stare calmly at the serpent before slowly reaching out. No one was quite sure how it happened, but suddenly the snake was coiled peacefully around Harry's arm and he was raising his eyes to Trevor's face.

"Can I keep him Uncle Trevor" Harry deadpanned "I promise to take care of him and train him to only attack Gryffindors."

"Oi" insulted cries could be heard from the twins and Lee.

"Talk your father into getting you a snake this summer" Trevor scowled at Harry for him having dared call him Uncle in front of the rest of the students "but you're going to lay that one down so we can get rid of it."

Harry sighed, but did as he was told with a shrug "you already know dad will let me get a snake."

"I know" Trevor rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like an affectionate "spoiled brat."

"You're dismissed" Trevor turned to address the rest of the students as Severus incinerated the snake "the next meeting will be held in a week. Screw up next week as bad as you did today and you will be banned from returning."

**… … … … …**

"Find anything yet" Harry asked Blaise softly as he closed yet another book after adding its information to their list.

"No" Blaise shook her head "I guess it isn't know as the Chamber of Secrets for nothing."

Harry sighed, they had been searching through any historical and lineage books they could find in hopes of discovering either reference to the Chamber of Secrets or to trace who could be Slytherin's heir. They hadn't had any luck with either so far. The only real thing of interest they had come up with from their time in the library was to overhear Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley forming a tentative friendship in order to brew a polyjuice potion to prove that Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. Blaise had debated on telling them not to bother, that Draco was just as much in the dark as everyone else and too inept anyhow, but Harry had stopped her.

"Let them try" he said "I want to see if they can actually pull it off. I'm almost tempted to stay behind at Christmas to see what happens, but I want to go home too bad. I think Trevor does too."

Blaise slammed yet another book closed "this is no use. We're not finding anything here. Let's go find the twins, we haven't pulled any pranks yet this week and I'm suffering through laughter withdraw."

**… … … … …**

"That was too easy" Blaise sighed as they sat down to dinner, once again their prank was going to debut during the evening meal "it's a bit of a let down."

"But the effects will be great" Harry smirked, sending a side long glance at the twins who looked prepared to start laughing at any moment "you did warn your dad and Professor Snape, didn't you?"

Blaise paled, her voice coming out in a squeak "no."

Harry sighed "I'll signal Trevor and have him pass the warning along, let's just hope neither have drank any of their pumpkin juice yet."

With discreet gestures, Harry caught Trevor's eye and passed along a warning not to drink from his goblet. Then with a bit more difficulty he got it across that Trevor should warn Severus as well, they really needed to come up with a signal to stand for Severus since he was working with them so often. Trevor gave them a slight nod, but the look in his eyes also promised that he would get an explanation once dinner was over. Harry grimaced but acquiesced; it wasn't like he could refuse to answer Trevor, the man would get it out of him somehow.

Slowly dinner came to an end, and the twins looked a bit disappointed that none of the other students seemed to be showing any effects of the prank just then. Harry and Blaise merely winked at the twins and mouthed to them to give it time before heading out to meet up with an impatiently waiting Trevor.

"Well" he said, nothing more was needed.

"We spiked the pumpkin juice with exlax" Blaise informed her father "and a lot of it after we found a handy duplication spell."

Trevor sighed "what have I told you about pranks?"

"Ummm…not to get caught" Harry hazarded a guess.

Trevor shook his head in defeat as Blaise added in another tidbit of information.

"I was going to dump in a sleeping potion as well, but we didn't know how well muggle medicine would mix with a magical potion. We also remembered that we have to share a dorm with the people who drank the spiked juice."

"I should have never let you near Manuel" Trevor groaned "not only has he corrupted his own son, but my daughter as well."

Blaise grinned "at least I learned from the best. 'Night dad!"

"Yeah" Harry called, already halfway down the hall "Night Uncle Trev!"

* * *

**_A/N_**: Not much of a prank at the end, but I didn't want to go onto the next part of the story and skip around too much into this one chapter. 

Now I need your help! I've decided that in year three (yes, I know I'm not done year two yet. I'm planning ahead) that someone is going to die. The person must be close to the duo or affect someone close to them. I already have an idea on who, but who you do think should and shouldn't die. Why?

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_Skuld's__ Sentaro4: oh, if that spell was real! I'd be in heaven!_

_Shion20: Dumbledore knows Manuel is Harry's father but he has yet to discover where they actually live; Knowing Trevor as we all do, it's a safe bet he has the Darkov lands well warded. (grins)_

_Bella Snape: if you genetically engineer my children, do I have to help take care of them?_

_Black Wolfress: I am immune. The Darkov clan is the least of my protection...well, not least as that seems demeaning, but I do have more powerful allies and subordinates._

* * *

May 6, 2005


	12. Accusations

Ugh. I think I neglected my classes too much this past semester. Oh well, not much I can do about it now. Hopefully I escape Academic Probation…on to the chapter!

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 13:_ Accusations

"It seems like over half the school is doing the same damn thing we are" Blaise complained "almost all the books we were using are gone now."

"It doesn't matter" Harry said as they left the library "we found out nothing from those books. We learned more from Trevor and Severus than from those books, and they didn't know much either. I don't think we'll come to any conclusions unless we catch the person in the act."

"But then that means waiting for another attack" Blaise pointed out.

Harry stopped suddenly "I don't think we're going to have to wait."

There lying on the floor in front of them in the darkened corridor was a Hufflepuff in their year, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Next to him was another figure, a sight that gave Harry pause. It was Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smokey. He was floating horizontally in the air with his head frozen halfway in the process of falling off, his face wearing an expression of shock identical to the one upon Justin's face. Shaking off the uneasy feeling that had settled over him, Harry quickly knelt down next to Justin to seek his pulse. Justin was rigid and cold, his eyes staring blankly upward as if he was dead, but Harry managed to detect the faintest of pulses with some difficulty.

"He's still alive" Harry told Blaise who had knelt next to him "he's been petrified like the others it seems."

His training kicking in, Harry got to his feet and pulled Blaise up with him against the nearest wall. Besides the two petrified bodies and themselves the corridor was nearly empty except for a line of spiders scurrying away from the bodies towards a crack in one window. Normally Harry wouldn't have thought much of the spiders except for the fact that there were a lot of them and all were heading in the same direction as if fleeing for safety.

"We need to get a teacher" Harry finally said "but we don't know if whoever did this is still around. Stay close to the wall and watch for any sign of movement."

The moment Harry finished talking, Peeves came shooting out of a door to their right, startling both Harry and Blaise as the two whirled to cover the poltergeist with their wands.

"Oh" Peeves cackled, looking around as he flipped through the air "Potter and wee Zabini. Up to trouble I hope—"

"We need to find a teacher Peeves" Blaise cut him off "there's been another attack."

Peeves stopped halfway through a midair somersault as he spied Justin and Nearly Headless Nick before he began to scream "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

"That was not what we meant" Harry groaned as door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out.

For several long minutes there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Harry and Blaise kept themselves up against the wall as the teachers futilely shouted for quiet. Finally Harry had enough and whistled sharply as Manuel would to regain some semblance of order. Unfortunately it didn't work as well coming from a teenager and directed towards other teenagers as it did from a mafia leader to his men.

"Caught in the act" Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, yelled "it had to have been him. Look at him sulking in the shadows, he was there at the first attack too! And what about the snake at the dueling club? He picked it up as if it was a kitten! It's unnatural for any decent wizard to be able to control snakes like that! I almost expected him to start talking to it next. Both his parents were Gryffindors and yet the boy-who-lived ended up in Slytherin. No one knows how he survived the killing curse; it must have been dark magic. He must be Slytherin's heir!

"That will do, Macmillan" said Professor McGonagall sharply as she arrived "everyone back to what you were doing."

Surprisingly Peeves had remained quiet through all the chaos, but after Ernie's vehement speech the poltergeist began to act up and started chucking gum wads and chalk at the Hufflepuff. It was all Harry could do not to grin, it had truly been a good idea to befriend the poltergeist; not only were they immune to his attacks, but Peeves was willing to go after anyone who insulted them.

"This way Potter, Zabini" Professor McGonagall drew their attention away from the poltergeist tormenting Ernie; Flitwick and a few students were taking Justin and Nick to the hospital wing.

Harry inclined his head slightly and followed silently; she was probably taking them to Dumbledore. Yet after all that had just occurred, the one thing that disturbed Harry the most happened just as he was leaving that cursed hallway; he could have sworn he heard a voice calling for blood and this time the twins were nowhere nearby.

**… … … … …**

"Ah, Minerva" Dumbledore's eyes, while twinkling, were unusually serious "I see you've brought Mr. Potter and Miss. Zabini. If you could go check upon Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Sir Nicholas, I will speak with them."

Professor McGonagall nodded that she understood and left as Headmaster Dumbledore turned to the two children, who were unabashedly surveying his office. It was full of odd devices that whirled and clicked, pictures snored on the walls or conversed with their fellow portraits, and the Sorting Hat was mumbling to itself.

"I must ask that you tell me everything that happened when you found Mr. Finch-Fletchley" Dumbledore settled back in behind his desk, ready to listen as he gained the children's attention.

Harry and Blaise exchanged glances, before Harry began to speak "we had just left the library and were walking down the hall when we saw them. Justin was stiff as a board and Nearly Headless Nick was floating horizontally in the air, all discolored. We checked to see that Justin was still alive when Peeves came shooting into the hallway and started yelling. Within moments the hall was filled with people and Professor McGonagall arrived to restore order. She then brought us here to speak with you."

"Do you have anything to add Miss Zabini" Dumbledore turned to Blaise.

"No sir" Blaise's voice was steady, even after finding a petrified classmate.

"Are you both sure you have nothing else you would like to speak with me about" Dumbledore was asking them both, but Harry was sure the question was directed more towards him.

"No sir" they both replied as Dumbledore scrutinized them both.

"Very well then" Dumbledore almost seemed to want to sigh as he dismissed them "thank you for telling me what happened."

Harry and Blaise readily got up to leave, but at the door Harry paused "Headmaster, what could do that to a ghost?"

Suddenly Dumbledore looked his age "I do not know. Perhaps very dark magic, but I know that none within the school that would be capable of such, nor have I sensed such spells."

Harry and Blaise left then, walking down the eerily silent halls until they were a few corridors away from Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore's worried" Blaise's voice was slightly uneven now that it was just her and Harry; they may not have been too fond of the manipulations of the headmaster, but they acknowledged the power he held and it made them uneasy to know he was worried.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Harry reassured Blaise "and your dad is here as well. We'll get to the bottom of this. It's what a Darkov and a Zabini does. We don't go down without a fight, and even then they can't keep us down."

Blaise nodded determinedly "then we need a new plan of attack. We should focus on how instead of who as that isn't getting us anywhere. Dumbledore said he hasn't sensed any dark spells, so we can rule that out."

Harry looked thoughtful "that leaves us with potions and creatures then. Let's go talk to Severus and see what he knows, he might be able to help us narrow some things down."

* * *

**_A/N_**: There you go. Harry and Blaise have now been given a track to follow.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for no replies this chapter, I want to post this too bad._

* * *


	13. Presents and Games

Finally! The site decides to cooperate. I've had this update ready for a few days now and I can just finally sign in. _(Jumps for joy)_ I've created an account on Ficwad and will start posting there eventually as a backup.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 14:_ Presents and Games

"Wake up" Harry shouted gleefully, bouncing on his knees on the bed "wake up dad! It's Christmas!"

**… … …**

The past few days they had been home had been some of the best in the eyes of Harry, Blaise, Manuel, and Trevor. Nothing had happened since the attack where Ernie had accused Harry of being the heir of Slytherin, but things had been slightly tense and everyone was glad to be home. Also, it appeared that Manuel had been practically going batty without Trevor around to keep him company. Sure, both had plenty of people to converse with while they had been apart, but it hadn't been the same for either Manuel or Trevor not to have the other's company. It hadn't taken long for Harry to notice the strange and wary looks most of the guards had been giving Manuel when they got home, nor their relief at seeing Trevor. The first chance he had gotten, Harry had taken one of the Daggers aside and asked what the hell had been going on. It turned out that without Trevor's company to keep him in line, Manuel had taken to following in the Demoni's footsteps and pulling random pranks on the unsuspecting guards who didn't dare retaliate. Harry had grinned maniacally at this and whispered to the Dagger to put together a small team of four from those who had been pranked to meet that night while Manuel and Trevor were asleep.

They had met in one of the far rooms of the guest wing after Manuel and Trevor retired: one Dagger, a Wolf, one guard, and a maid had shown. Quickly and quietly they had settled down together to scheme of a prank to hit Manuel with. It would be a quick hit and they planned on covering their tracks well so that the suspicion would land elsewhere. Manuel would never suspect such a varied group getting together to prank him seeing as the Daggers and Wolves usually never dealt with the Guards, and the household staff stayed off to themselves.

**… … …**

"I'm up, I'm up" Manuel groaned half-heartedly "go on down and rip into your stocking. I'll be down in a bit."

Manuel didn't see the smirk cross Harry's face "alright. But you better be down soon."

Manuel grumbled an inaudible reply as Harry skipped out of the room and hauled himself from the bed to stumble to his shower. Twenty minutes later he was smoothly making his entrance into the living room where presents were heaped in huge piles around the traditional tree.

"Finally" Harry and Blaise grumbled together; they had already ripped through the packages in their stockings and were ready for the real gifts.

Manuel merely grinned and took his usual seat near a pile of presents with his name on them. It was all the urging anyone needed and before you could shout 'begin', wrapping paper was flying everywhere as gifts were unveiled to the sight of their new owners. Happy shouts filled the room as everyone exclaimed over the other's gifts and fell into discussion of the practicality of weapons.

"Battleship!" one of the guards called out excitedly as they ripped through the wrapping paper "thanks boss!"

"No destroying this set" Manuel called out with a grin, causing many sheepish looks to flit across the faces of the guards.

"But he sunk my battleship" someone called out with a mock pout "it was only right that I sunk his!"

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "By literally blowing it up? And the rest of the game as well?"

"Okay," the guard had the decency to look a bit sheepish "maybe I did use a bit too much C4, but you have to admit, the resulting effects were spectacular."

Trevor shook his head in defeat as he turned back to his own presents, muttering something about how the C4 had gotten planted in the game before they had even started to play. Harry and Blaise exchanged amused grins, the C4 had been there because the guards had decided it was high time they had been introduced to the wonders of explosives. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his father pick up a present wrapped in dark blue and secured with a black ribbon. Next to him Blaise's eyes began to shine in anticipation as four others in the room perked up considerably. Things seemed to be happening in slow motion as Manuel talked to Trevor while pulling on the ribbon, his gaze turning from the present towards the card that had been tied onto the ribbon.

The moment the bow slipped free from the knot holding it a trigger was released inside the package and the top exploded outward. The resounding noise grabbed the attention of everyone in the room and they could only stare, frozen, at the confetti and cooking oil drenched form of Manuel. Manuel spit out a mouthful of the concoction and slowly raised his head from the card he had been reading right as the package exploded in his face. Those nearest to him could see the single word scrawled upon the tiny card: Paybacks. Harry and Blaise choked back their laughter, expecting to see the promise of retribution in Manuel's eyes only to find amusement there. Slowly Manuel began to chuckle and it soon became a full-blown laugh as others around the room realized it was safe to give into their own mirth; needless to say they all quickly stopped when Manuel finally worked up the ability to glare at them.

After a while Harry got to his feet and walked over to where his dad was sitting, expertly dancing around the slick spots of oil upon the floor as he reached for the next present on his father's pile. Grimacing at the slick oil now coating the paper, Harry handed the present to his father.

"Here dad" Harry tried his hardest to keep a straight face "want to try another?"

Manuel gave Harry one of his patented searching looks "if I find out you had anything to do with this—"

"Never saw that package before in my life" Harry easily proclaimed his innocence as he and Blaise had only helped with the planning, not the execution; Harry dropped his voice to a whisper so only Manuel could hear "and why would I do such a thing when I have other means of pranking available?"

"Why don't you wave your hand and clean up this mess then" Manuel growled back just as softly, using his hand to slick some of the oil and confetti from his hair.

"Can't" Harry grinned pleasantly "too many witnesses."

Manuel scowled and stood, announcing that he was going to take a shower while the rest of them planned this year's crazy Christmas game. Gleefully everyone began to eagerly scheme, pausing only long enough to wince as they heard the thump of a body upon the wooden floor of the hall. Moments later they were cracking up as Manuel's vivid curses reached their ears.

For the first time that morning Sensei spoke up, calling out "very good Manuel, it pleases me that you show such dedication with your training. Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off—"

The last thing they heard from the hallway before Manuel disappeared upstairs was a long string of curses in Japanese involving a tonfa, a snapping turtle, wet rawhide, Sensei, and his internal organs.

"Well that was a pretty idea" Harry quipped lightly as he turned back to the jumble of games spread out before everyone, ignoring the questioning looks of those that didn't understand Japanese as Sensei sat back to serenely watch on.

**… … …**

It was nearly an hour later before Manuel joined them, moaning about the hardship of getting the greasy feel of cooking oil from his skin and hair. Indeed, though Manuel was now clean, his skin and hair still appeared to have a greasy sheen and was oily to the touch.

Harry turned to Blaise and whispered softly "wonder if we could get a hold of whatever Severus uses to de-grease himself after standing over a cauldron and potion fumes all day. It might rid dad of his attitude, at the very least it would calm him down until he finds out who was behind the rigged present—then all hell will break loose again."

Blaise nodded "hopefully we'll be back at Hogwarts before he finds out, we'll be safe from prank retribution then and he might forget about our part in the whole thing by the time we come home for summer."

Harry nodded as he and Blaise skipped out to the kitchen to snag some food before they began playing this years Christmas game.

**… … …**

"Quick Darth Vader" Harry and Blaise could hear one of the guards say as they came downstairs from sword training with Sensei "take out G.I. Joe before he can wrest the crown from the red mouse and steal the cheese."

"Watch out, battleship to F4" someone else cried.

Harry smirked as he watched the newest Christmas game still being carried out "pity Trevor confiscated the C4 before it could be used to turn Miss Scarlet into a bargaining chip."

Blaise laughed, catching the attention of both Manuel and Trevor. Both men gave up their positions of watching the game that had turned into a demented version of Risk involving a chess set, various action figures, and parts of mousetrap amongst other game pieces.

"It's a good thing he took the C4" Manuel said amidst a call of 'down the chute, escape the hippo' "or there wouldn't be a single complete game left in this household. I think you all out did yourself this year and managed to use every single game anyone in this house ever owned. There's even a poker deck and set of old maid cards being used."

"Don't forget the duck" Blaise said, referring to the rubber duck that was taking the place of the Trojan horse.

Trevor rolled his eyes in mock exasperation "have you two packed? We leave for the train in a few minutes."

Harry and Blaise nodded their affirmation "we packed last night. You?"

"I packed last night as well" Trevor was obviously loathe to go back to teaching, a sentiment Manuel felt just as keenly; Manuel and Trevor were two peas in a pod and used to always having the other there to watch their backs.

Manuel sighed "I guess we should call for the car then. I'll see to it while you bring your trunks down to be loaded up."

By the time eleven o'clock rolled around Manuel was waving a sad goodbye from platform 9 ¾ while Harry and Blaise waved back from inside the train, Trevor standing silently behind them with a protective hand placed upon a shoulder of each youngster. They were heading back to Hogwarts and whatever dangers might await them in the magical world, a world where they didn't have the security of knowing that a whole force of people trained to kill were waiting to protect them. Trevor's hands tightened momentarily upon both the kids shoulders before they settled down to talk or read quietly for the duration of the train ride, he would do all he could to ensure that Harry and Blaise remained safe in both worlds.

* * *

**_A/N_**: I just threw in random games that I could think of at the time for the Christmas game. The sad thing is, I can actually see the games being played.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

* * *

_Updated: _June 1, 2005


	14. Training and Quidditch

There's a poll at the bottom author's note. I would really like your input.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 15:_ Training and Quidditch

By their fourth day back at Hogwarts after the holidays, Harry and Blaise had easily settled back into their usual routine of classes, going to the library, and preparing for the upcoming match they had against Ravenclaw. Yet there was one thing conspicuously absent, well, someone. Hermione Granger, a fellow second year who had never before missed a class, wasn't anywhere to be seen. It piqued Harry and Blaise's curiosity, especially since they had overheard her and Ron's holiday plans for snooping a while back. Naturally Harry and Blaise just had to know what was going on then and just happened to overhear Ron talking to his fellow Gryffindors. It wasn't like it was their fault they just happened to be loitering around when the Gryffindors were discussing their absent classmate where anyone could hear them.

"She'll be out once Madam Pomfrey reverses the spell damage" Ron was saying.

"Was it the Slytherins" another was asking "I bet it was those slimy snakes."

Ron looked a bit nervous and for some reason cut off that line of thought "no, just an accident with a spell we were trying to do."

Harry and Blaise shot each other looks as the Gryffindors moved on "well that didn't help. Ron was obviously lying about what happened. It can't be that she's petrified, we'd have known about that for sure."

Harry shrugged "we'll work on it more later. Right now it's time to meet Trevor and Severus for lessons."

Blaise grimaced slightly "they're really upping the ante aren't they? Before break they were still letting us do two-on-one dueling, but now we have to do one-on-one against them. If not for Sensei's training there'd be times when we could have been seriously injured had the spells connected."

Harry winced in memory of a particularly nasty spell he had been lucky had only grazed him instead of hitting him full on "yeah. At least we're light-years ahead of our classmates and can certainly take them out. Wish Trevor'd let us quit dueling club at least so we could have some more free time."

Harry and Blaise were still bantering along this vein when they entered Severus' classroom and immediately flew apart, twisting their bodies as if expecting oncoming curses. None came though and they looked up to find Severus alone, grumbling as he worked over a gently steaming cauldron.

"What are you brewing" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to break Severus concentration.

"It seems Miss Granger managed to somehow take upon the physical characteristics of a cat while still remaining human" Severus sneered derisively "and Madam Pomfrey's spells have failed to return her to normal. Therefore I have been made to brew a potion commonly used to reverse failed animagus transformations in hopes it will work. As it was her own blunder, I feel things should be allowed to run their course. Last I heard from a tutting Madam Pomfrey she was coughing up hairballs."

One side of Harry's mouth quirked into a small smile as the missing pieces of the puzzle clicked together. He and Blaise had read up on the polyjuice potion in their first year and had refreshed themselves on it after hearing of Hermione and Ron's plan of using it. One of the biggest warnings about the potion had been that it was not to be used for animal transformations, only human. He also remembered happening to overhear Hermione and Ron discussing who they were going to turn into. One of Hermione's options had been Millicent Bullstrode and if Harry remembered correctly, Millicent had a cat. For some reason Harry kept his suspicions to himself though. He could have told Severus what he thought and make the man's job easier, but another part of him thought that if Severus couldn't figure it out himself then why should he help; Hermione had brought this upon herself anyhow but not making sure she had a human hair. Had it been an older student Severus most likely would have suspected a fouled polyjuice potion given Hermione's symptoms, but from a second year other than someone he had personally trained Severus would not suspect such capability.

"Does that mean lessons are canceled this evening" Blaise spoke up.

"No" Severus dashed their hopes "Trevor shall be down in a bit after he finishes up with a third years detention and we will begin then."

Harry decided to make himself comfortable upon one of the scarred desktops, idly swinging on leg as he asked "did you find a potion that could cause a state similar to petrification yet?"

For long moments Severus was silent as he added the final ingredients to the potion he was working on "I have found a few things that could perhaps come close, but as yet nothing is for certain. The most troublesome part is finding a potion that will equally affect ghosts as it has humans."

"So in other words, Severus," Trevor spoke from just inside the doorway "you have no fucking idea what type of potion could stimulate such effects."

Severus scowled, though it wasn't as fierce as the ones he gifted most students with "you leave the potion work to me Trevor Zabini and I'll leave the tactical stuff, such as finding this bastard, to you."

"Fair enough" Trevor shrugged and Harry knew Trevor was still just as tense (as evidence by his cursing) as he had been before the holidays, had been tense ever since Macmillian's accusations "but for now we have some teaching to do. No matter what I want Harry and Blaise to be able to defend themselves against whatever is out there."

**… … …**

A few hours later Harry and Blaise were finally allowed to limp from the room they had been training in with Severus and Trevor.

"Ugh" Blaise groaned "I'm going to be stiff for days."

"And we have Quidditch practice the next few nights with a game on Saturday" Harry added "you know Flint will be working our asses off."

"Then there's homework" Blaise added to the list.

"Classes."

"Dueling Club."

"Morning workout."

Harry and Blaise sighed in unison and Harry shook his head "they expect us to be superkids or something, not that I really mind, but it was easier to escape this stuff at home when we needed to than it is here. Oh well, we can always plan another prank with the twins to relieve some of this stress."

"Good idea" Blaise yawned "but right now I want sleep. Pranks can wait."

Surprisingly Harry agreed with Blaise, telling them both just how exhausted they actually were. It wasn't everyday that Harry Darkov passed up a chance to begin plotting a new prank.

**… … …**

The match against Ravenclaw couldn't have come soon enough for Harry and Blaise; not only did it give them a chance to work off some of their competitive nature, but they also knew Flint would stop riding their asses so hard until it got closer to time for the next match. Harry and Blaise gripped their broom as they waited for the signal to leave the Slytherin locker rooms, the excitement of the roaring crowd outside had given them a boost of endorphin-induced energy and the two mafia brats felt as if they were about to engage in battle. Too bad this match wasn't against Gryffindor, then it would really have been a battle, Ravenclaw tended to rely more on strategy than all-out offensive plays.

Lee Jordan's voice suddenly boomed out through the air "Welcome ladies and gents to the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match. For Ravenclaw we have captain and chaser Davies, chasers Bradley and Chambers, keeper Boot, beaters Douglas and Ramsey, and seeker Chang. For Slytherin we have the underhanded captain and chaser Flint; chasers Montague and Warrington; keeper Bletchley; beaters Potter and Zabini, who are incidentally the only non-cheaters on the Slytherin team; and seeker Malfoy, whose daddy bought his way onto the team."

Harry and Blaise couldn't stop the grins that spread across their faces as they did the customary opening lap around the pitch with the rest of their team, saluting Lee who was being severely berated by McGonagall. Meanwhile, the opposing Quidditch teams had landed on the field and Madam Hooch was giving her usual pre-game speech about playing fair and having a nice clean game. The whistle blew and fourteen figures launched themselves off of the ground and into the air, whipping about in a fast paced dance in which each player tried to dominate over their opponents.

"And they're off" Lee Jordan had once again managed to regain control of the magical microphone "Slytherin in possession and streaking up the field towards a nervous looking Boot. It's his first year on the team and—"

"Lee!" McGonagall cut through the aside commentary "stick to the match!"

Sometime a few hours later Ravenclaw had finally managed to score again, making it 150 to 130 in favor of Slytherin when Flint called the team to the ground for a time out.

"Malfoy" Flint growled in a voice reminiscent of a troll "catch that bloody snitch soon or we'll be rethinking your father's generosity. Shove Chang off her broom to get her to stoop tailing you if you have to. Potter, Zabini! I want you working double time out there. Disable the other team. I don't even want them to get near the goals. Bletchley—one more goal goes through and you are done. We can't let Chang catch the snitch or we could be out of the running for the cup."

Moments later they were back up in the air, Harry and Blaise flying up to their positions together as they talked quietly. They knew that they needed to do, but they didn't like Flint's interpretation of disable. It was one thing to severely injure, or possibly even kill, a person when in a battle or duel, but this was a game meant for enjoyment. With final, decisive nods, Harry and Blaise decided on a course of action and broke apart to rejoin the game in earnest.

Harry was just setting himself into position to smack a bludger at the tail end of a Ravenclaws broom to spin them off course when he saw both Malfoy and Chang go into a steep dive towards the fluttering snitch. Changing the angle of his arm slightly, Harry sent the bludger intended for the Ravenclaw chaser towards Chang while hoping it merely crossed in front of her without making contact as he intended it to. On the opposite end of the pitch, Blaise had done the same exact thing and the two Slytherin beaters could only watch as the bludgers barreled towards each other and Chang. Mere moments before Chang would have reached the collision spot the two bludgers rammed into each other full force, exploding into hard black bits. Chang managed to pull up at the last second to avoid the collision and subsequent explosion, but in the chaos she had lost the snitch to Malfoy.

"And Malfoy catches the snitch" Lee Jordan cried out the news, turning most eyes away from the scene with Chang "Slytherin wins 300-130."

Together with the rest of the team, Harry and Blaise landed and slipped away to clean up in the locker room. When they emerged a rough twenty minutes later most of the stands had cleared of the Quidditch fans, but the twins were waiting for them.

"Not even we have blown up the bludgers" George stated.

"Not once in our industrious career as beaters" Fred confirmed.

"You best not stick around here for too long" George warned.

"Madam Hooch is in a right tizzy" Fred looked gleeful.

Harry and Blaise exchanged looks with each other and then the twins.

"To the kitchens" all four cried at once and took off before they attracted Madam Hooch's attention.

* * *

**_Poll:_** What do you readers think of a very minor Manuel/Trevor relationship? It won't be anything overt, just an odd comment from Harry or Blaise when their fathers go off to discuss business or something. No slash scenes in the actual story, it will merely be a quiet relationship that just exists in the furthest reaches of the background.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_Lucullus__: Sensei was just making a wisecrack on the fact that Manuel was slipping around. _

_Eaiva__ le Fay: I don't think the rules matter to the guards…they'd just break them all anyhow._

* * *

Updated: June 15, 2005


	15. Despair

Maybe I should have been a bit clearer about the Manuel/Trevor relationship. I feel bad about them having no one, but there is no way I'm going to bring in mothers for Harry or Blaise—it would ruin everything. For Manuel and Trevor I was envisioning more of an 'I need comfort so just hold me' relationship. No sex, nothing slashy—unless someone wished for a one-shot/side-story, and that I would post elsewhere.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 16:_ Despair

Things were pretty calm around Hogwarts until early March when another attack took place. This attack shook everyone up, for it showed that no one was safe, not even the purebloods that had been loudly extolling their immunity to attack. Even Draco Malfoy had been seen to pale when news of this new attack circled around the school. Ron Weasley had been attacked and found petrified in one of the boys lavatories. When he had been found the water was still running over his frozen hands, his reflection in the mirror hinting at some horror he must have seen.

The realization that purebloods weren't immune to attack didn't really affect Harry and Blaise all that much, both of them were always aware that attacks could come at any moment and could be geared towards anyone no matter their status in life; not to mention the fact that Harry himself was only a half-blood. Instead, they merely focused more on their lessons and training, increasing the time they spent looking for who or what could be behind the attacks. They also spent as much time as they could on cheering up the twins, cajoling the two to join them in a spate of pranks from which no one was safe. Dungbombs were set off in the teachers lounge, students and teachers alike would randomly find their hair changing colors, but one of the best had been when a random popping sound would be heard and some unlucky student found themselves without their pants—the staff had been exempt from that prank for obvious reasons, no one wanted to see Snape or McGonagall in their knickers. Yet for all the pranks pulled, the school was still overshadowed by a somber attitude that nothing seemed able to break; fear was thick in the air and the twin's good-natured spirit was still non-existant.

Around this time, during their Easter holiday, the second years were also faced with the fact that they need to choose their elective classes for third year. For Harry and Blaise this wasn't much of a problem, Trevor had already decided upon what classes they would take, but for other students it was fast becoming a major problem. Harry couldn't help but think of what had happened when he and Blaise had gone to talk to Trevor and Severus about what classes they should take for third year.

_Flashback_

They were walking towards Severus' classroom for training and talking about their choices of elective.

"I just wish we could drop History of Magic" Blaise was saying "it's so boring, we learn more on our own time than we do in class. All Binns ever talks about is the Goblin Wars."

"Unfortunately we can't drop it" Harry pointed out "but it's always a good class in which to do other stuff in. We put the lesson time to good use by either looking up interesting spells or sleeping."

"Sleeping more often than not" Blaise agreed "What do you think about muggle studies?"

Harry shook his head "no, it would be pointless. We grew up in the muggle world and I don't really need to hear the wizarding worlds biased version of the muggle world."

"Divination?"

"Don't even think it" Trevor called from the doorway of Severus' classroom "Divination is a very wooly and imprecise branch of magic. The teacher's a crackpot fraud as well. Severus and I have already figured out what the best classes for you to take are. We'll fill out your request forms before we start training."

_End Flashback_

So Harry and Blaise had found themselves taking the required Potions, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy along with the electives Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. It was all Harry and Blaise could do not to groan when they found out what Trevor and Severus planned to sign them up for. The only thing that would get them through such a schedule without a time-turner, Severus and Trevor had been debating on trying to obtain them permission to use them, was frantic studying over the summer on top of the muggle classes Manuel was insisting they resume. In the end it was decided that they would wait to see how the class schedule worked out before pursuing the idea of obtaining time-turners for Harry and Blaise, not that it would be all that hard for even though they were in Slytherin both Harry and Blaise had proved responsible and held tied for first in their year with Hermione Granger. Harry couldn't help but wonder what the know-it-all Gryffindor would be taking next year. Then there had been no more time for thinking as training began, Harry and Blaise were really beginning to regret ever thinking it was a good idea for Trevor to teach at Hogwarts. When they were at home Trevor had the training of the various Daggers, Wolves, and Guards to oversee along with their classes and helping Manuel with the daily running of their various enterprises; here at Hogwarts he had classes to teach, but only their training to oversee, and so it gave him a lot of time to push them to their limits.

**… … …**

The far side of the lake was quiet at dawn, the giant squid's tentacles waving lazily beneath the surface of the water as Harry fiercely danced his way through the grass, following the way of the Path as Sensei had taught him. He shouldn't have been out alone, but he had slipped away before anyone could notice. Hogwarts was in turmoil and both Harry had felt the overwhelming pressure to escape the encasing stone walls even though he was supposed to be in the common room until it was time for breakfast when either a teacher or their head of house would perform a headcount before letting them go about their day. A little over a week ago had been the Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, but with the current morale of the twins Gryffindor had petitioned to switch matches with Slytherin and it had been granted.

_Flashback_

It was nearly time for the match to begin and Flint was pacing around like a caged tiger even though he had agreed along with the rest of the team to accept the changed date for the match.

"Where is Zabini" Flint had suddenly barked at him.

Harry looked up slowly from where he had been checking over his broom "her father wished to talk to her and she had to run back to the dorms to grab her guards. She'll be here in a minute."

"Professor Zabini is already in the stands" Flint informed Harry "and has been there since I talked to Professor Snape at least ten minutes ago. So where is Zabini!"

A deep chilled had settled in his gut and Harry had risen with dangerous grace to his feet as foreboding washed over him. His broom had clattered unheeded to the floor at his feet and he had been prepared to dash off in search of Blaise.

"Someone go inform Professor Zabini" he had started, feet already moving him towards the locker room exit when Professor McGonagall had dashed onto the field with a purple megaphone in her hand.

Harry felt as if he had been frozen in stone.

"This match has been cancelled" Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone "all students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please!"

Harry hadn't even realized when Trevor had come to stand at his side as McGonagall had made her way to them.

"You two had best come with me" she said softly "there's been another attack…another _double _attack."

Harry's heart had frozen.

Blaise.

_End Flashback_

Harry gave a particularly vicious twist with his body as he attacked an opponent only he could see, the calming dance of the path turning into something violent. They had no idea what had happened to either Blaise or the Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater, the only thing odd about the scene besides the two petrified bodies had been the burnt and half-melted remains of a suit or armor crashed to the ground beside the two girls. Harry fell to his knees upon the ground, ignoring the tears streaming freely down his face, and began wildly stabbing at the earth beneath him with a knife as if he could avenge the hurt done to Blaise. He was all alone in this now. Dumbledore had been evicted from the school by the Board of Governors, rumor also had it that Hagrid the Gamekeeper had been sent to Azkaban in relation to the attacks, Severus was too busy helping McGonagall keep the school together and patrolling the hallways between classes, and Trevor—Trevor had seemed to draw into himself and wouldn't leave his daughter's bedside.

Harry was truly all alone except for the pitying and fearful looks he saw in the eyes of his fellow Slytherins, none dared approach him for he had gone from their seemingly easygoing but dangerous classmate to something cold that frightened them. How he wished his father was here, Manuel would know what to do, he always knew. With one last hard thrust Harry buried the blade of his dagger into the ground up to the hilt. Unbidden a sob escaped his throat. Blaise.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who sent a review as well as a response to the poll. Next time I'll work on the wording of the poll so there isn't any confusion as to what I am trying to say. I hate writing up polls because I know what I want them to mean, but I don't know how they sound to others. (grins)._

* * *

Posted On: June19, 2005


	16. Unlikely Cooperation

Sorry it took so long to post. I've had this written for a few days but my grandparents computer detests my flashdrive so I couldn't upload it from there and I just now got home.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 17:_ Unlikely Cooperation

It was hours before Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and rose off of the ground that had taken the brunt of his emotions. He felt empty, curiously so for he could never remember feeling such before. With a heavy heart, he trudged back towards the castle knowing that in the uproar sweeping the castle he probably hadn't been missed, he and Blaise were just too good at disappearing for people to start worrying about it now and Trevor was otherwise occupied. Reluctantly Harry found his feet carrying him towards the hospital wing, a place he normally avoided at all costs, and made his way to Blaise's bedside. He really didn't want to see Blaise looking as she was, so still and cold, but he also needed to reassure himself that she really was only petrified and not dead.

Trevor didn't even look up as he came closer, a thing that made Harry's heart sink even more. Normally Trevor would have known the instant he walked through the doors, would have discreetly reached for some sort of weapon until he had been identified. There was none of that now, only a worried father who suddenly seemed to have aged overnight, head buried despondently into helpless hands. As Harry grew closer he could see how haggard the usually immaculate Trevor was and also saw that the man had finally gave into restless exhaustion. Pulling his wand Harry whispered _"mobilicorpus"_ and levitated Trevor to the bed next to Blaise. Trevor stirred slightly and went as if to resume his spot in the chair, but Harry pushed him back down and glared.

"Get some sleep" Harry commanded as if channeling his father "you'll do no one any good if you're too tired to move. You're going to eat later too. Don't make me force some sleeping potion down your throat."

Harry just hoped the threat would work, no matter how out of it Trevor might currently be it would be worse for him to be forced into a sleep that he couldn't wake from. Under a sleeping potion he would be completely vulnerable and that was something no mafia warrior would ever stand for. Once he was assured that Trevor was sleeping, Harry commandeered Trevor's chair and took Blaise's hand.

"I just don't know what to do" Harry confided softly in Blaise's still form "I've gotten so used to you always being there that now I can't function right without you there. Even when our father's were there with us in times of trouble it was always you I trusted to have my back and now you're lying here. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I failed you, but I swear I won't again. I'll make whoever is doing this pay. I swear this to you by my blood, the blood of a Darkov."

Damn it, Harry realized what he had just said. He was a Darkov and Darkov's did not fail. Fire filled Harry as his heart hardened and stopped its descent into despair. He was a Darkov and his best friend, his constant companion needed him. So what if Trevor wasn't in any condition to help him, so what if his father wasn't there, he was still a Darkov and they had trained him well. It was just strange not to have Blaise to turn to when he needed to talk something out with someone or had some strange thought occur to him, it was even worse to know that he was going to be courting trouble and she wouldn't be right at his side to dive in headfirst with him.

"I'll be back" Harry vowed "I'm going to the library to research. There are still so many books to still go through, but I will find something. I will not allow this offence to go unavenged."

With determination written in every line of his taut body, Harry stalked from the Hospital Wing without realizing that Hermione Granger had been sitting on the other side of the curtain with the petrified form of Ron Weasley.

The moment the doors to the Hospital Wing swung close behind Harry, Hermione was twitching back the curtains that had been set up between the beds. She had heard every word Harry had spoken quietly into the stillness of the Hospital Wing and it fueled inside her the courage the Gryffindors were vaunted for. No longer did she see Harry as the fearful being that had shot the troll in first year, nor did she see him as the cold hard killer she had come to think of him as. Now, she saw him. She saw the confident mask he presented to the world, but she also saw what was behind that mask when it slipped. Harry Potter was indeed human and he suffered just as much as any of them. Hermione too left the Hospital Wing and headed towards the library, perhaps together they could solve this. Yet even these thoughts didn't banish the fear she still felt when she thought of Harry Potter.

**… … … … …**

Not even Madam Pince was in the library when Harry got there, the normally silent room echoing like a cavernous tomb with his every quiet step. It did not daunt Harry though, and within minutes he had settled down with a towering stack of books from random spots in the library. Taking a deep breath, Harry unrolled the charmed parchment he and Blaise had been using to keep track of their reading and began to leaf through the books he had in front of him. He hadn't made much of a dent in the first book when the shadows looming over him thickened, causing him to look up. It was Hermione Granger.

Harry raised an impatient eyebrow "can I help you Granger?"

"I want to help you" Hermione stated boldly "I'll figure this out with or without you, but it will take less time if we work together."

Harry ran an appraising eye over the Gryffindor, she was tied with himself and Blaise for top of their class, before shoving a book towards her "start looking through this one and then enter the title and summary on this parchment under the books section."

For a moment Hermione looked as if she would rather examine the parchment, but at a look from Harry decided it would be best to start reading. They had a mystery to solve after all, a mystery to solve and friends to avenge.

Two books later found Harry slamming the cover of the dusty tome shut.

"We're getting nowhere going on like this" Harry groused and pulled a clean piece of parchment towards himself "let's write down what we already know and go from there, see if we can draw any conclusions."

Carefully they reviewed every attack that had occurred starting with the condition of the victims and extending to what had been in the immediate surroundings. Harry added in what Dumbledore had said about the spells and Severus' lack of results in discovering a potion to duplicate the effects of petrification. Hermione reluctantly told of her adventure with polyjuice, causing Harry to briefly smirk and mention overhearing her and Ron. Harry in turn told of the disembodied voice he had heard calling for blood and speaking of killing, he could no longer dismiss it as a prank of the twins. The pieces of the puzzle began to fall together though when Hermione told Harry of Hagrid's hint on following the spiders and how she had stumbled upon Aragog and discovered that while the giant spider knew what was behind the attacks, he wouldn't say what. Harry spent about five minutes berating her in a similar manner as he would have Blaise for being foolish enough to go into the Forbidden Forest on such an endeavor, when he suddenly stopped and darted off into the stacks.

"It all fits" he said, dropping a dusty tome on ancient beasts upon the table as he flipped through the pages "the lifespan, the anomalies at each attack site…"

Harry flipped the book around so that Hermione could read and she found herself starting at a rough sketch of a Basilisk. Quickly Hermione read through the summary on the Basilisk:

'_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wonderous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.'_

"None of them saw it directly" Harry said almost before Hermione had finished reading.

"The water, the mirror, the camera, the suit of armor" Hermione listed some of the things found at the different attacks "but what about the voice you heard? You have no idea who it could have been? It must have been the person controlling the Basilisk."

"No" Harry shook his head "it wasn't the person controlling the Basilisk, it was the Basilisk. I'm a parselmouth."

Hermione reared back in fear and Harry could easily tell what she was thinking for he snorted "I did not open the Chamber of Secrets and as far as I know I am not Slytherin's heir. Think about it Granger, why would I attack Blaise? What causes you to fear me so much? Even though we are working together you are wary of me."

"I saw you shoot the troll last year" Hermione whispered "the blood didn't even seem to bother you. You looked so cold and frightening."

Harry shook his head in remorse "I'm sorry you saw that. I've been raised in a different life than what surrounds you, I must always be alert for attack, but know that I have never harmed an innocent."

Hermione leaned her elbows upon the table and sunk her head into her hands, accepting Harry's words and deciding to get back to the business at hand "so we know what is behind the attacks, but not who. How are we going to deal with this? What can we, or the professors, do against the King of Serpents, we don't even know where the Chamber of Secrets is."

"We might know someone who does" Harry stated slowly, Severus' tale about the Chamber echoing through his mind _'fifty years ago, and a student died…'_

"What was the name of the ghost in the bathroom again" Harry asked.

"Myrtle" Hermione was puzzled "but everyone calls her Moaning Myrtle."

Harry looked Hermione straight in the eyes "fifty years ago, during the last time period the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a student died. A student by the name of Myrtle. She might know something."

"We can go ask her" Hermione was excited now "and then tell the teachers what we know. Or should we get the professor first?"

Harry went to reply but was cut off by the magically amplified voice of Professor McGonagall "_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

Hermione stood "what should we do?"

Determination had taken a hold of Harry "we go to the staff room and tell them what we know. Perhaps we'll even discover what happened, for surely something had to have happened for all the teachers to be called off of patrol. Let's go."

**… … … … …**

Hermione was nearly breathless by the time they reached the staff room and Harry stopped her from barging straight in. Enviously Hermione realized that Harry wasn't even breathing hard, but she had to focus on the task at hand. Creeping even closer to the ajar door of the staff room, Harry and Hermione were rewarded to discover that no silencing charms had been cast over the room and they could hear every word.

"It has happened" Professor McGonagall was saying "a student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself. The heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._'"

Commotion could be heard from within the staff room and it seemed that Professor Flitwick was crying.

"Who is it" Madam Hooch asked, Harry would never forget her voice after the berating he and Blaise had gotten over destroying the bludgers "which student?"

"Ginny Weasley" said Professor McGonagall "we shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

Professor McGonagall trailed off, unable to continue that train of thought "I need the Heads of Houses to inform the students. Sinistra, would you inform the Slytherins? Severus cannot leave the restoration draught at this time otherwise he would be here."

Scuffles from inside warned Harry that the meeting was breaking up and he grabbed Hermione and pulled her around a corner where they would be hidden from the professors. Only when the hallways were clear did he release his hold upon her and remove his hand from her mouth.

"What are we going to do" Hermione moaned "oh poor Ginny. We can't just leave her, she's my friend."

Harry's heart had iced over at hearing Ginny's name and he felt bad for not having spent more time with her this school year. Ginny had even tried to talk to him a few days ago, but he had been too caught up in his grief over Blaise and had brushed the younger girl off. His eyes hardened and fire burned within their depths, whoever this heir is was going to pay.

"I'm going to find the Chamber" there was death in Harry's voice, and Hermione realized once again that she did have good reason to fear Harry Potter.

* * *

**_A/N_**: There you go. I hope to have this whole year finished by the time The Half-Blood Prince comes out as I will be going on vacation two days later. I can't promise anything though. What I can promise is that I will smuggle my laptop along so I can continue writing, even though my family has forbidden it. They think I spend too much damn time on my computer…too bad I don't have a wireless card for it yet, then they'd really have something to complain about..

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _

PsychicLunar: You don't know how close you almost came to having to use the pitchfork and torch…one of those characters had been first upon my hit list for a while.

HecateDeMort: yeah, the armor was like a mirror for Blaise, but since it wasn't actually glass it melted in a similar manner to the insides of the camera.

CheddarTrek: Punishment for Harry as a child…being grounded, banned from the stable, extra school lessons…things like that.

Shadow: Trevor doesn't train the Shadows and they haven't really shown up yet because I haven't needed the spies quite yet.

* * *

Updated: June 27, 2005


	17. To Uncover a Secret

Here's the next chapter. Probably only one more after this one for year two…but I'm not sure yet.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks and mimes) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 18:_ To Uncover a Secret

For a moment Hermione was caught up in her fear before she found that part of her that had lead to her being sorted into Gryffindor "I'll help you find the Chamber and then we can take the teachers there and hope they find Ginny alright."

Harry gave her an unidentifiable look "we can't depend on the teachers; they themselves are too frightened to do anything but write Ginny off as lost. Trevor or Snape would have been able to help, but Severus will have warded his labs so that no one can enter or even reach him until he finished brewing the restoration draught and Trevor is too worried over Blaise to be any help. I swore to Blaise that I would avenge this insult to her and Ginny being taken only makes me all the more determined. I could never face the twins again if I didn't try and help her. I'm going to kill the bastard behind this, them and that damned snake."

"I'm still going with you" Hermione declared bravely though inside she was literally quaking at the thought of going where the basilisk would be "Myrtles bathroom is on the second floor right where Mrs. Norris was attacked. It's always out of order because she always wails at anyone who's trying to go and it makes them uncomfortable."

"Fine" Harry nodded curtly "but you're only coming as far as the bathroom. It'll be too dangerous to come further and I won't have time to watch out for you. First I need to get to my dorm and grab a few things."

Wisely Hermione didn't protest on being left behind in the bathroom even though she had no intention of staying there and instead focused on Harry wanting to go to his dorm "won't you get caught going in? How will you be able to get back out without people stopping you? You can't—"

Harry held up a hand and stopped Hermione's questions "just follow me and stay quiet."

Staying close to the walls where the protection of shadows was the thickest Harry expertly navigated the hallways of Hogwarts, feeling an acute loss as he imagined that every step Hermione took was echoing loudly and would lead to their discovery. Blaise would have never made that much noise, but then he was being slightly unfair; Blaise had training that Hermione didn't and it had to be taking a lot of guts for Hermione to come with him. At last they arrived in the corridor next to where Lady Alyssa hung and Harry motioned quietly for Hermione to halt.

"Stay here" he whispered "I'll slip in and grab what I need and be right back. Don't move from this spot and don't look up from the floor. Keep your eyes closed if it'll make you feel better."

Harry was gone before Hermione could protest, slipping around the corner and hissing at Lady Alyssa to open up. Hearing the determination in his voice, Lady Alyssa opened immediately instead of attempting a conversation and Harry slipped through the slight opening before anyone in the common room could realize the opening was there. Indeed it didn't seem as if any of the Slytherins still in the common room were paying much attention to anything. It was ironic how people such as Draco Malfoy had been happily boasting about the Chambers opening when it first happened, but now all the purebloods were running scared since it appeared even their great lineage wouldn't save them from the creature of Slytherin. At least three of those attacked had been purebloods and one had even been a Slytherin. It was ridiculously easy for Harry to slip into his dorm and grab any weapons he could lay his hands on before slipping right back out past Lady Alyssa. Rounding the corner he found Hermione still standing where he had left her, wand in hand and head bowed to the floor, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Let's go Granger" he called softly, making enough noise so as not to startle the Gryffindor into shooting off spells.

Determinedly Hermione nodded and opened her eyes though she didn't take her gaze too high from the floor. Nodding his approval even though the girl wouldn't see it, Harry took up the lead again and stuck to as many side corridors as he could to get to the second floor girls lavatory.

**… … … … …**

Harry looked around the girl's bathroom in askance. The mirrors were cracked and dingy and dust lay everywhere that the water rippling lightly across the floor hadn't touched. Deep, wrenching sobs from one of the stalls told him where Myrtle was currently moping and Harry didn't blame the girls for never using this bathroom.

"Definitely the perfect spot for the opening to the Chamber of Secrets" Harry spoke sardonically "I wonder if Salazar planned for this to happen one day. The atmosphere certainly sets the mood for doom and gloom."

Hermione glared at him, thinking that he was making light of what they were about to do, but was interrupted before she could say anything by Myrtle.

"Oh" Myrtle sniffed as she caught sight of Hermione "it's you again. It looks like you got rid of your fur, pity. Did you come back with that horrible, ill-mannered boy again so that he could make fun of me?"

"No" Hermione hurried to reassure Myrtle before the ghost started weeping and wailing again "Ron's not with me, he's in the hospital wing. Harry and I, we came to ask you…ask you—"

"We came to ask you what you know about the Chamber of Secrets" Harry took over "and see if you've notice anything strange around here lately. It would be a great help."

Myrtle's all but stopped sniffing as she realized someone wanted to talk to her without making fun of her "the Chamber of Secrets was opened when I went to school here. I don't know whatever happened with it though, I died before then and decided to haunt Olive Hornby for teasing me about my glasses."

"You can't tell us anything else about the Chamber of Secrets" Hermione pressed.

"I told you I don't know anything else" Myrtle nearly shouted at the Gryffindor.

"What about anything strange" Harry interrupted before Myrtle decided to not talk to them anymore and destroy their last lead.

"Nothing except that girl and her rude friend skulking around my toilet and making some foul looking potion" Myrtle said "Did you see the fur she ended up with? She even had a tail. I was hoping the rude one would give it a pull, but he didn't. Nothing else strange has happened this year except for someone throwing a book through me. Let's all throw books at Myrtle since she can't feel it."

Myrtle continued to rant about how unfairly she was treated and how Peeves was always tormenting her when Harry got fed up. Talking to the depressed ghost hadn't gotten them anywhere and he motioned to Hermione to slip away quietly as Myrtle didn't seem to be noticing them anymore. They had almost made the door when Myrtle said something to make Harry stop.

"The last time anything unusual happened in here that I know of was right before my death" Myrtle was speaking normally, her rant ended "I had hidden in here because Olive Hornby had been teasing me about my glasses again when I heard someone come in. They spoke in a weird language, it sounded more like hissing than words, but what got me was that it was a boy speaking. A boy in the girl's bathroom. I unlocked the door to tell them to go and use their own toilet when I felt my body seize up and I began to float away. I had _died_."

The last was said with such relish that Hermione shuddered, but Harry was now interested "how? How did you die? What caused it?"

Myrtle obviously didn't see this as too important as she vaguely waved a translucent hand in the direction of the sinks "I only remember a pair of big yellow eyes from over there. The best part was that I came back. I came back to haunt Olive Hornby. She was sorry she ever laughed at my glasses."

Myrtle continued to reminisce about how she had haunted Olive Hornby as Hermione and Harry went over to inspect the sink facing Myrtle's stall of death. It looked like all the other sinks. Dingy, cracked mirrors, but the other sinks appeared to have had water overflow the sides recently where this one hadn't. Experimentally Harry twisted the taps, slightly disappointed when nothing happened. No hidden door opened, they weren't suddenly whisked away to some hidden room, not even water flowed from the tap.

"Oh that tap has never worked" Myrtle informed them "they tried to fix it many times, but nothing ever happened. It's a wonder they never replaced it."

It was just an ordinary sink that hadn't worked even when magic had tried to fix it. That's what Harry's head told him, but instinct said differently. Harry tried twisting the knobs different degrees as if a combination lock but they turned without any indication that there were tumblers to catch and so he continued on. Ducking his head he looked under the sink, Hermione following his lead though neither had any idea what they were looking for. Suddenly Harry stood, Hermione nearly banging her head on the sink as she hurried to do the same.

"Myrtle" Harry addressed the sensitive ghost "you said the boy was hissing?"

"Yes" Myrtle was delighted to have the attention turned to her once again "and it sounded so dreadfully nasty, as if the boy hated everything."

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to try, Harry closed his eyes and imagined the snake he had seen in the pet store a little over a year ago "_Open."_

Harry opened his eyes in time to see the sinks move out slightly as the one right in front of them sank down into the floor to reveal a gaping hole in the floor.

"What did you do" Hermione shuddered both from the parseltongue and the sight of what had to be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"I merely hissed open in parseltonge" Harry shrugged indolently to cover his apprehension "I figure if the boy stood here and hissed something then it might work for me. Looks like I was right."

"I really think we should get a teacher" Hermione backed away slightly from the opening.

Harry sighed and shook his head "we've been over this before. The only two teachers I think could possibly handle this are indisposed; you saw how all the professors in the staff room wrote Ginny off for lost. I also swore to Blaise that I would make this bastard pay. Hopefully we can save Ginny as well. I don't know Ginny as well as I do the twins, but I consider her a friend along with most of the rest of her family. I'm going. You should return to your dorm. Tell a professor if you must, but I'll already be down there. Now get."

Harry turned from Hermione and took a deep breath before plunging down the hole and being sluiced down a huge pipe that was like a slide. It might have actually been fun if the pipe was slicked with slime and other stuff he was glad he couldn't identify. Harry couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu this trip was calling up, and even as he realized he must be nearing the end of the pipe he wasn't sure if he wanted to light his wand or not; he wasn't sure what he would find waiting for him. It was just like first year all over again, but this time he didn't have Blaise at his side. He just hoped that there wasn't a pile of Devil's Snare waiting at the bottom—that would be just a little too much déjà vu for him to handle. Harry went flying out of the end of the pipe.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep me going!_

_Applebottoms:_ you took the words right from my mouth.

_CheddarTrek:_ Manuel and Trevor's reactions…that's going to be fun to write. (_grins_).

_B. M. Gray:_ No crush on Ginny. He was already in a murderous state of mind, but Ginny getting taken into the Chamber itself made things more real. He already wanted revenge for Blaise, now he also realizes that there's nothing the teachers can really do. Also, since Bill works for the Darkov Clan and the twins are his friends, Harry has taken Ginny as a friend/under his protection.

_Jlinmonchon:_ Of course it's a good thing, but if we advertise how much fun insanity really is more people will want to join in our fun and most likely ruin it.

_Dreamweaver:_ One of my mom's bf's had a pitbull. Very protective, but it liked to bite feet and go after strangers. I do like the comparison to Harry, but thankfully Harry can also learn restraint.

_Choas__ Babe:_ I have no intention of quitting and it's not like my family can do anything if I just disappear and my laptop happens to come along with me. Hehehe.

_Poka:_ I'm not much of a HpHg shipper myself, at least, I don't write it. I will read it if things are done well though and it's not overwhelming the story.

_Evansentranced:_ my brother and I do the same thing, that's where I actually got the idea to throw those games in there.

* * *

Posted On: July 8, 2005


	18. Secrets Within the Chamber

(Keeps a human shield between herself and the readers) Gomen! I know I had said that I was going to try and finish this before HBP, but a few days before the release date I started to have trouble concentrating and ended up scrapping most of what I had written on this chapter. I'm actually a bit glad that I did. Anyhow, after HBP came out I read it straight through and then had to pack for vacation the next day. Needless to say no writing got done on vacation and that's why I'm just finally getting this out.

Oh! And I went back to the last two chapters and made Harry start referring to Hermione as Granger when he talks to her. Harry using Hermione all the time was making them seem too buddy-buddy too soon.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks and mimes) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 19:_ Secrets Within the Chamber

Harry lit his wand after a hard landing, shrugging off his stained robe at the same time, and found that while he was glad there hadn't been any Devil's Snare what he saw wasn't much better. Rubble and the scattered remains of rodents littered the floor all around him, the tiny bones and brittle skulls breaking under his feet as he tried in vain to find a clean place to stand. He had just given up on the attempt to avoid the rodent corpses when a yell came echoing down the pipe he had shot out of moments before, the cry growing closer every second.

"Damn it" Harry grumbled in exasperation, knowing exactly who the sound was originating from "bloody Gryffindor. Not only can't she listen, but if anyone is down here they'll hear her bloody screams."

Not but seconds later Hermione shot out of the pipe and skidded along the bone-carpeted floor. When she came to a stop she sat still for a moment, grimacing as she rubbed at a sore spot before she realized what was beneath her. With a start Hermione gaze a cry of disgust, prompting Harry to lunge forward and clamp a hand over the Gryffindor's mouth to stifle any further cries.

"Quiet Granger" he glared at her "if they didn't hear you yelling when you came down we might still have a chance. And I told you to get back to your dorm. Can't you bloody Gryffindors ever listen. No sense of self preservation. I wouldn't even be here if Blaise hadn't been attacked."

As Harry said the words, he realized that they were true. Sure, it sucked that Ginny had been taken, but that in itself wouldn't have been enough to get him so determined to find the Chamber of Secrets in order to kill the mastermind behind these attacks. Ginny was more of an excuse because she was the twins' younger sister, his true reason for coming here was to get revenge for Blaise. In truth, this revelation didn't disturb him all that much either, it was just the way he was. It was the way he had been raised to think and act. People died all the time in the mafia and while the dead would be missed, they weren't mourned for overly long. Dead was dead, it was the living that mattered. That, and getting revenge. He just hoped his dad could accept that reasoning as justification for coming down here and putting himself in danger like a foolish Gryffindor. It seemed to Harry that he had at least two times when he totally disregarded all his training: when Blaise was in danger, and when he was bored. There were probably more, but so far those seemed to be the ones to plague him here at Hogwarts. Oh yeah, his dad was going to kill him for being so foolish, Trevor would too. Harry pushed these thoughts away, he needed to focus on the task at hand. There was no turning back now and he wasn't about to chicken out in front of a Gryffindor even though his Slytherin sense of preservation had decided to finally rear its head.

"Come on" Harry tugged Hermione's arm to get her to follow "this is the only way to go from right here and I'm not about to leave you behind where you might get into trouble. Keep your eyes on the ground as much as possible and, for the sake of whatever the hell you hold holy, keep quiet Granger."

For a moment it seemed as if Hermione was going to quarrel with him, but she swallowed any protest and nodded her acquiesce with grim determination. Harry shook his head in exasperation as he turned to look down the stretch of tunnel ahead, Gryffindors. They hadn't gone more than a few feet when Harry stumbled to a stop, causing Hermione to plow into his back.

"By the Earth, Air, Fire, and Water" Harry unconsciously invoked the elemental guardians of Cheveyo's people "eagle, lion, serpent, and bull protect us."

"What is it" Hermione breathed, her voice trembling.

Slowly Harry edged forward, mostly sure of what was in front of them, but still wanting to make sure "a snake skin. A basilisk skin."

It was both fascinating and terrifying at the same time to gaze upon even this hollow shell of what they would soon be facing. The vivid, poisonous green skin lay curled upon the slimy floor and had to have been at least twenty feet long. The basilisk was undoubtedly even longer now, the venom having grown more potent with age. Harry suddenly felt woefully unarmed, but it was too late to turn around. He felt he had to prove himself; prove he could handle things by himself without always having his father, Trevor, or Blaise to fall back upon. He had to do this for Blaise who was lying comatose in the hospital wing. He also had no damn idea how the hell to get back up the pipe that had brought them down to the Chamber.

"Come on" Harry tugged on Hermione's robes to get her moving "we're wasting time."

Harry resisted adding that he wanted to get the hell out of there and continued on along the tunnel, Hermione clutching annoyingly at his shirt. He didn't have the heart to tell her to let go. Every nerve in his body was tingling unpleasantly as he was tautly aware of every minor sound around them. The tunnel turned again and again and while Harry wished it would just end, he dreaded what he would find when it did. Together he and Hermione crept around yet another bend to find that they had run out of tunnel. Ahead was a solid wall on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glittering emeralds. Though set in stone the snakes looked alarmingly real, their eyes appearing strangely alive. Harry took a deep breath.

_"Open!"_

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the walls sliding smoothly out of site. For a moment Harry closed his eyes before they flashed open again, glowing every as eerily as the emeralds shining from the faces of the serpents. Grasping his wand firmly in his right hand and a gun in the other, Harry drew himself up tall. He was a Darkov, damn it, and he didn't have the luxury of showing fear right now.

"This is your last chance to turn back" he warned Hermione.

"I can't" Hermione was gripping her wand as if her life depended on it, which it probably did.

Without a backwards glance, Harry Potter-Darkov entered the Chamber of Secrets.

… … … … …

The dimly lit chamber was long and while it lacked the majority of the rodent corpses that the corridor leading there had boasted, the Chamber of Secrets was damp with numerous pools of water that reflected grotesque statues of serpents. Harry resisted the urge to comment aloud on how homey the place seemed, it just wouldn't be right after he had warned Hermione to be silent. The serpentine pillars rose up to support a ceiling lost to darkness and cast long shadows through the greenish gloom that filled the place. From somewhere in this gloom came a steady _'plink plink'_ as drops of water fell to join that which lay upon the floor. Harry's heart began to beat faster as even more adrenaline pumped through his veins. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind one of the looming pillars? And where was Ginny? Everything was too quiet. Could Ginny already be dead? The message had said her skeleton would lie in the chamber forever. Why had it not occurred to him or Hermione that Ginny might already be dead?

Gripping his wand more tightly, Harry moved through the shadows near the serpentine columns even though there was a good chance their enemy was using those very same shadows to conceal themselves in. Every careful footstep echoed loudly in the cavernous chamber causing Harry to curse silently, stealth was nearly impossible in this place. Harry was also ready to slam his eyes closed at any moment and risked a quick glance to see that Hermione, who was following behind him and hanging onto the back of his shirt, had her eyes resolutely glued to the floor. Eerily, the hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following their every movement and Harry couldn't decide if this was better or worse than seeing the eyes of the snake guarding the chamber door. The dancing shadows made these snakes seem as if they were moving, stirring languidly as the two young intruders passed their resting places.

It wasn't until he drew level with the last set of pillars that a statute as high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above. It was a noble and angular face, the artist of the statue had captured the subject's wisdom and cunning in the stone. There was no denying who this aristocratic wizard was that towered majestically above them: Salazar Slytherin. Harry's eyes traveled down the statue, taking in the almost unnoticed snake that wrapped around the ancient wizard's torso to lay rest its head upon Slytherin's shoulder, until he got to the stone feet. Between the feet, facedown, lay a black-robed figure the size of a first year with flaming-red hair.

"Ginny" Hermione cried, obviously having given up her starting contest with the floor to look around, before darting forward.

"Damn it" Harry snapped, hauling the foolish Gryffindor back by her robes "you don't know if it's safe to go to her. Use some common sense Granger."

But Hermione had twisted free to run to Ginny, leaving Harry holding onto the back of her robes. Dropping the robes to puddle into a mound of black cloth, Harry made his way over to Ginny and Hermione with a bit more caution than the Gryffindor had shown. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not that no one showed themselves from the shadows as he knelt down beside Hermione.

"Ginny" Hermione was shaking the girl "Ginny—don't be dead—please don't be dead—please wake up."

"She won't wake" a soft voice said from behind them, causing Harry to whirl from where he had been feeling for Ginny's pulse.

"Who the fuck are you" Harry's nerves were stretched taut; in this room where every sound carried he hadn't heard the figure approach.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching them with unwavering eyes. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. He had never seen this boy around Hogwarts before.

"I suppose it won't hurt to introduce myself" the boy seemed to muse to himself before giving them a slightly condescending bow "Tom Riddle at your service."

"What d'you mean, she won't wake" Hermione stammered in desperation "she's not—she's not—?"

"She's still alive" Riddle said "but only just."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Riddle's every word. This was the bastard behind all this, he just knew it. In a smooth motion that almost didn't require for him to think, Harry dropped his wand to the ground and swung his gun up to steady it with two hands, silently squeezing off a few well-placed shots into the body of Tom Riddle. The bullets passed right through, the only sign they had hit at all being a slight ripple of Riddle's being. Beside him on the ground, Ginny jerked as if the bullets had passed through her as well, but she too showed no signs of injury. It was as if she had suffered a phantom wound in Riddle's place.

"Curious" Riddle said as he touched the spots where the bullets had went through him "you use a muggle weapon. I didn't really feel a thing, no pain certainly."

"What the fuck are you" Harry had rocked back on his heels in surprise "you look solid enough, but the bullets passed through you as if you were a ghost."

"A memory" said Riddle quietly "preserved in a diary for fifty years. I never thought I would get out of the darkness I had placed myself in until one day little Ginny began to write to me, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes—how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how she felt like the tagalong sister when the great Harry Potter allowed her to hang out with him, Blaise, and her twin brothers."

As he spoke, Riddle pointed towards the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was a little black diary. It was the same one that he had seen Ginny writing in once during a stay at the manor.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl" Tom continued "but I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom…I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in…It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"_

Riddle laughed "if I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul into me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted…I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful that little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…I could control her, I made her open the Chamber of Secrets and set the basilisk on the students in order to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Harry" Hermione was shaking his shoulder, her eyes watching Riddle as he fanatically spoke "we have to get out of here. What if the basilisk comes? We need to go before it comes."

Harry acknowledged the wisdom in this. He needed to get Hermione and Ginny out of here and then he could come back and deal with Riddle. He already knew that he couldn't physically harm Tom, but Riddle had given him the key to his own demise. The diary had to be the clue. If Tom came from it, then the key to destroy him had to be linked with the diary. Instructing Hermione to levitate Ginny, he reached for his wand only to find it wasn't where he had dropped it when he had switched to his gun. Eyes narrowing he looked to see Tom idly twirling it between his long fingers.

"Give me my wand Riddle" he demanded in a low voice.

"Come on Harry" Hermione urged again "quick, before the basilisk comes."

"I don't believe I will, Harry Potter. Oh yes, Ginny's told me about you, how you managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time. How could a mere child accomplish such a task as to defeat the greatest wizard of all time, escaping with nothing but a scare while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" said Riddle "and don't worry Hermione, yes I know you as well, it won't come until it's called."

"What do you mean, why do you care about you-know-who? He was after your time" Hermione started moving backwards towards the way they had come in, Ginny's body floating eerily after her through the gloom "come on Harry, we have to get out of here."

"For the one Ginny calls the brightest witch of her class, you are surprisingly dense Hermione" Riddle taunted "but then I can't expect everyone to know the secrets of Lord Voldemort as well as I do. You see, Voldemort is my past, present, and future…"

Using Harry's wand Tom traced it through the air to write three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name began to rearrange themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _

Nope, Sprout hasn't died in my fic. Must have it confused with another one.

**Chobbix**: I know I already sent you an email about this, but I thought I'd put this in here for everyone else to read as well. The way I envision it, there are many levels to the Unspeakables. There are the ones you see that deal with the public and the ones that work undercover, the ones that you don't know are unspeakables. If the wizarding world knew all the unspeakables, then they would never be able to do much undercover work since there are spells and ways to see through disguises. Bill is one of the undercover ones, while Brody, who is pointed out as an unspeakable in book four, is a publicly known one. I see Brody as a figurehead in a way. He causes people to speculate about what the unspeakables do while drawing the attention away from the unspeakables doing the more top-secret work.

**Hroi**: I've been tempted to lower the rating, but I don't want to risk having my story pulled again.

* * *

Posted On: July 31, 2005


	19. Fiery Defeat

I'm tempted to promise that there will only be one chapter after this one, but every time I set a deadline or goal it gets screwed up. I really was hoping to have this finished though so that I could move on to year three.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks and mimes) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 20:_ Fiery Defeat

For some reason Harry wasn't as surprised as he should have been about this revelation, after all, he knew Voldemort had been a parselmouth and you had to be able to speak the language of the snakes to even enter the Chamber of Secrets. No, it all made sense now.

"You see" Riddle was whispering "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry—I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Harry stared incredulously at Riddle before he smirked and negligently summoned back his wand, if Riddle wouldn't give it back, he would just have to take it. This guy really was a lunatic, memory or not.

"You're not" he said, voice smug.

"Not what" Riddle snapped, it seemed like he didn't like to be contradicted.

"You're not the greatest sorcerer in the world" Harry's smirk was full of satisfaction "I'm reserving that title for myself. I've already thwarted you twice in my lifetime and I do think I'm going to get quite a lot of satisfaction on beating you yet a third time. How does it feel to know a second year will be your downfall? It must rankle just a teeniest bit. Of course I will concede the fact that I do not yet have the knowledge you and Dumbledore possess, is it true you're afraid of him?"

Harry knew he had struck a cord when Riddle hissed "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"You really are full of yourself" Harry kept baiting riddle in hopes Hermione would take the hint and get her ass out of there "the Board of Governor's asked him to leave. Why would a pathetic memory such as you frighten him? You're not even solid, you have to rely on a naïve first-year girl to do your dirty work because you're not powerful enough."

Riddle opened his mouth to send out some sort of scathing retort, but froze. Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it made the hair on the back of Harry's neck prickle even as it filled him with a quiet confidence. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating through his whole body, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons that Harry did not want to find himself upon the wrong end of, in the talons was clutched a ragged bundle. A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry, but he knew it meant him no harm. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye. It was a phoenix.

"You called a phoenix to you" for a moment Riddle seemed in awe until his eyes fell to the ragged bundle at Harry's feet "and it brought you the old school Sorting Hat."

Riddle began to laugh "how are a song bird and an old hat going to help you against the awesome power I command. You've already proved that you're muggle weapon cannot harm me, shall we see how it does against my basilisk? I would have enjoyed talking to you longer, but you've annoyed me and now must be taught your place. No one shall ever be greater than I!"

Turning, Riddle gazed up into the stone face of Salazar Slytherin and began to hiss "_Ssspeak__ to me, Ssslytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_

"_Well there isss one thing we agree on"_ Harry hissed drolly, amusement briefly flooding him as Riddle jerked slightly at hearing him speak parseltongue; it was probably a new concept for Riddle, to hear another human speak the language he held so sacred.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face began to move, its mouth opening wide to form a huge black hole. Something stirred within the statue's mouth. The basilisk was slithering up from the depths of the statue. A gasp sounded behind him.

"Get out of here Granger" Harry yelled, he couldn't afford to be distracted by her presence, but it was too late.

The phoenix took flight as the huge form of the basilisk hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Diving to the floor, Harry snatched up the Sorting Hat, jamming it onto his head so that his eyes were covered. The Hat may not be a weapon, but wearing it would ensure he didn't inadvertently look the basilisk in the eyes. From behind him Harry heard a strangled cry that could have only come from Hermione, he just hoped the foolish Gryffindor wasn't dead, it was going to be difficult enough to explain coming to the Chamber in the first place without bringing back a dead body.

"_Kill him_" Riddle hissed gleefully to the basilisk.

Harry ran, blindly shooting off spells and bullets in the direction he could hear the basilisk coming from. Maybe if he was lucky he would hit the things eyes. He needed to take out the eyes. He had no chance against the King of Serpents if he could not see to hit it, and he couldn't risk looking and accidentally peering into those deadly eyes. There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, the basilisk had caught up with him. Then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Quickly hauling himself back to his feet, Harry dove behind the pillar he had landed next to, feeling the stone column shudder as the basilisk thrashed wildly against it.

"NO" Riddle suddenly began screaming as Harry heard the phoenix cry out in triumph "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS STILL BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Almost not daring to hope, Harry pulled the frayed Hat from his head as the basilisk raised itself high in the air and began to weave drunkenly between the pillars. The basilisk was enormous, a poisonous green color and thick as an oak trunk. It was also blinded now, thanks to the phoenix. The phoenix had punctured both the eyes and blood was streaming to the floor as the snake spitted in agony while being compelled to obey its master's commands. Now that the playing field had been evened somewhat, Harry began to shoot off well placed spells and bullets only to curse as the thick skin of the serpent repelled all his attacks.

"Ancestors help me" Harry sent up the plea, he would have to get to higher ground and aim for the ruins of the basilisk's eyes; they were the only weakness Harry could currently see.

As if it had heard him, the phoenix swept down and dropped the Sorting Hat back upon his head. The moment the Hat touched his head, Harry felt it contract and something very hard and heavy thudded into his skull, almost knocking him out. Yanking the Hat off his head and keeping consciousness out of sheer, stubborn will alone, Harry pulled a gleaming silver sword with a ruby encrusted handle free.

"What the hell" Harry stated in disbelief "how is a sword going to help me against that fucking monster? Why couldn't you give me some C4 or something more useful?"

"That's the sword of Godric Gryffindor" the Hat stated as if that made all the difference in the world "but if you would prefer something more Slytherin—"

The handles of two daggers appeared within the hats opening and Harry pulled them out in disbelief "great, something that gets me even _closer_ to the damn thing. _Are you fucking insane!_ Wait—"

Harry shoved the daggers into the belt around his waist before searching through the pouch hanging off his belt. For once he was glad not to have had time to pull a prank as he fished out a handful of the tiny explosives his father had sent him. With a smirk, Harry cast the _enchaneta__ reducto_ spell over the balls to give them some more power once detonated; now all he had to do was get them down the basilisk's throat somehow.

As if on cue, the basilisk lunged again, scenting its prey with deadly accuracy. Harry met the lunge with one of his own, forgetting about the sword he still held in his right hand. The weight of his body drove the deceptively sharp sword through the roof of the basilisks mouth. Warm blood gushed down over his arms and Harry felt a searing pain just above his elbow even as he jammed the explosives down the serpent's throat.

"_INCENDIO_" Harry screamed out the spell, fueling his wandless magic with his anger as the spell ripped through him; he had become so used to using a wand that it was unusually hard to focus his magic without the aide of the piece of wood.

The resulting force of his spell meeting the explosives threw him backwards, the fang impaled in his arm splintering off from the basilisk's mouth. Moments later it was all he could do not to retch from the smell of the basilisk burning up on the inside combined with the pain in his head from where he had slammed it into the stone floor. The pain in his arm didn't fade and Harry glanced down to realize the fang was still imbedded within his flesh, spreading a deadly poison throughout his body. Even as he wrenched the fang out and threw it away from himself, Harry knew it was too late. He may have won the battle, but it would be at the cost of his own life. He only hoped that his dad could forgive him for being so foolish, he knew his death would shatter his father and for that he was sorry. His vision grew foggy and the Chamber began to dissolve around him, the only bit of color still present in his vision was the fiery phoenix.

"Thank you" Harry told the bird "without you I would have died without being able to take out the basilisk."

Even through the numbing pain Harry could feel the phoenix lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced through his flesh and to his despair the bird began to cry. From somewhere in the distance Harry heard Riddle laugh in triumph.

"You're dead, Harry Potter" Riddle gloated "dead. You may have defeated my basilisk, but I am still here and you are dying. Even the phoenix knows it. At least you shall have the comfort of knowing there was someone to mourn your death, even if it was only a bird. How does it feel to know you are dying as a failure?"

The Chamber stopped darkening around him and began to come in focus. The phoenix gave him a little trill of encouragement, the tears still dripping onto his wounded arm. Harry started and looked harder at his arm. There was no wound and the numbing pain from the basilisk's poison was no longer burning its way through his body. Riddle suddenly stopped his gloating.

"The tears—get away, bird" Riddle yelled "get away from him! I said get away!"

The phoenix disobeyed, and in a fit of rage Riddle stooped down and picked up the diary, flinging it unerringly at the phoenix. With an undignified screech the phoenix took to the air, squawking angrily at Riddle. Harry gazed down at the diary now lying in his lap. Riddle had just handed him the key to his own destruction without even thinking about it. With a smirk Harry held up the diary and one of the Slytherin daggers.

"Who's the failure now Riddle" he taunted as he plunged the dagger deep into the cover of the diary "it certainly isn't me. I am a Darkov, and we never fail."

Riddle cried out as the dagger pierced the diary, but still advanced as if he was going to attempt to kill Harry with his bare hands.

"_Incendio_" Harry murmured almost lazily at the diary, the spell coming much easier this time as the book began to sizzle and burn.

Riddle began to scream, a high pitched sound of agony that shuddered down through Harry's spine. Then he was gone, the scream cutting off abruptly, the diary no more than a pile of ash upon a gore splattered floor. Exhausted, Harry slumped down on the floor, ignoring the filth that covered him. The phoenix settled down on a pillar near him and trilled encouragement, but still Harry didn't have it in him to move until a slight stirring near Slytherin's feet caught his attention. Reluctantly Harry stood, shoved the dagger back into his belt before retrieving the sword from the basilisk's mouth, and made his way over towards Ginny just as the girl got to her feet.

"Harry" Ginny stared in disbelief at him "how did you get here? And what's that awful smell?"

"That's the smell of scorched basilisk guts" Harry informed her "unfortunately it's going to smell down here for some time since the basilisk didn't totally burn up, the skin appears to be fire resistant so its insides cooked as if they had been shoved inside an oven."

Ginny merely gaped as she finally seemed to focus on more than just his face. Her mouth worked soundlessly as she took in his gore-splattered appearance, ripped clothing, and battered countenance. Then she fainted dead away. Harry looked down at himself. Except for the blood and guts covering him, he looked better than the time he had been kidnapped and wasn't nearly as roughed up. Come to think of it, he felt better than he had after the time he had been kidnapped, but then that might be the phoenix's doing. With a sigh he levitated Ginny and made his way over to Hermione's prone form. Thankfully he was able to find a pulse and levitating her as well, he followed the phoenix out of the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'd write out responses to everyone, but that would take forever. _

**_Marshimaromadness_**_ All those reviews just made my day._

**_Anime monster:_**_ Hermione's a Gryffindor, that will sometimes override the smart factor._

* * *

Posted On: August 10, 2005


	20. The Worry of Parents

This is the last chapter for Heir of Blood. Finally! I do plan on doing year three for those who are curious, though I'm not quite sure when I'll get that started. Hopefully soon. Enjoy! I'm off to work on Deceptive Appearances now.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and can't get money for this, but I can make him into a Mafia Prince.

_Warning: _Some chapters_ (the ones including pranks and mimes) _might not be appropriate to read at work. Laughter may ensue leading your co-workers to see you as even more insane than they previously thought.

_Chapter 21:_ The Worry of Parents

Harry continued to follow the phoenix after the bird had flown them from the Chamber and didn't know whether to be surprised or not when it lead him to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle guarding the door sprang open at their approach and Harry carefully maneuvered the two floating bodies onto the revolving staircase before him. At the top of the stairs Harry gave a brief knock before pushing the door open to allow the phoenix through. Following the phoenix in with the girls he watched as the bird dropped the Sorting Hat back on its shelf before settling upon a perch near the Headmaster's desk.

"Ginny" the sob had Harry looking towards Mrs. Weasley who was encased in her husband's arms "oh Merlin, no!"

"She's alive" Harry said wearily "she just fainted. Granger's been petrified."

Before Harry could do or say anything more he found himself in Mrs. Weasley's arms and it was all he could do not to drop the levitated girls to the floor. The sword on the other hand, did go clattering to the floor since he didn't really wish to stab Mrs. Weasley with it. He didn't think that would go over too well and he actually liked the woman even if she could be a little overbearing with her mothering.

"You saved her" Mrs. Weasley was sobbing "you saved my daughter. How did you do it?"

Professor McGonagall managed to find her voice, her hand still clutching at her chest from the shock "I think we'd all like to know that."

Professor Dumbledore had remained silent throughout all this, but his twinkling eyes encouraged Harry to speak even as the headmaster called for house elves to bring refreshments. He must have also told one of the batty creatures to send for Madam Pomfrey, for she was soon there to take charge of Ginny and Hermione, whisking them away to the hospital wing. For a moment Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hesitated before following after their daughter, deciding they could get the story later from the professors.

Left alone with the two professors, Harry began to tell an edited version of his story and what he faced down in the Chamber of Secrets. There were some things that had occurred that he didn't want to reveal, and others that would have to be filled in by Ginny when she woke up. By the time Harry had finished his story, McGonagall was pale and began to give him a stern dress down on his actions. Harry just stood there and calmly took the lecture, it would be nothing compared to the one he would later get from his father and Trevor once they got done worrying over him.

Finally Dumbledore interrupted "you know Minerva, I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right" professor McGonagall said crisply "I'll just leave you to deal with Potter then. Do you want me to send for Severus as well? He is the head of Slytherin house after all and should be present to deal with his student."

"Severus is still locked away in his lab" Dumbledore informed his deputy headmistress "I believe he can be filled in later."

"Sit down Harry" Dumbledore said once McGonagall had left "you shall not be getting in trouble from me. In fact I believe you have earned a Special Award for Services to the School for your heroic actions tonight."

Harry resisted telling him that there had been no thoughts of heroics in his mind when he went down to the Chamber, only revenge for Blaise.

"I would also like to thank you" Dumbledore continued "you must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

This time Harry had to resist raising an eyebrow and snorting. Showing loyalty to Dumbledore? He hadn't been trying to do that, he had been trying to piss Riddle off, but he wasn't going to knock whatever had brought Fawkes to his aide. It was because of the phoenix that he was still alive to receive whatever punishment his father would choose to hand out when he got home. Thanks to Fawkes his father would not be burying another child. A phoenix really was a handy creature to have around.

Harry and Dumbledore spent a good twenty minutes after that touching on some of the things Riddle had said to Harry while down in the Chamber, even touching briefly on the irony of Harry pulling Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat and how the Potters had been Gryffindors for ages. The Sorting Hat of course felt the need to put in a smug comment at this point, something about how a sword didn't make a house, but to Harry's relief the Hat did not mention Slytherin's daggers. Harry hadn't minded handing the sword over to Dumbledore, but he wanted to keep the daggers; they were a fine piece of metal work and he felt he deserved a souvenir from this adventure.

Finally Dumbledore called a halt to their meeting and began rummaging through a drawer "what you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast while I write to Azkaban—we need our gamekeeper back."

Glad for the suggestion, the tea and biscuit he had eaten during the talk hadn't done much to fill him, Harry got up and walked towards the door after bidding goodbye to Fawkes. The phoenix trilled warmly back at him as Harry reached for the handle, but the door opened before he had the chance to do more than touch the knob. Lucius Malfoy stood there, looking every inch the pureblooded aristocrat he was, and crouching at his feet was the annoying house-elf from the hospital wing. Harry decided to remain and see what happened.

"Good evening Lucius" Dumbledore greeted the man pleasantly as he looked up from his searching.

"So" Lucius drawed, ignoring the pleasantries "you've come back. The governors suspended you, and yet you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see Lucius" said Dumbledore, smiling serenely "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had bee killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too...Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

A slight smirk seemed to twist Lucius' lips as if he had heard or found something to be glad about, but didn't want to show it. Harry found it to be an odd reaction for a man who had just been accused of threats in such a manner.

"So—have you stopped the attacks yet" Lucius was sneering as he talked, but there seemed to almost be a hopeful note in his voice "have you caught the culprit?"

"We have" Dumbledore was giving off one of his twinkling smiles.

"Well" said Lucius "who was it?"

"The same person as last time Lucius" said Dumbledore "but this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means ofa diary."

As he spoke, Dumbledore watched Lucius closely. Lucius almost seemed to flinch in pain at the mention of the diary and a slight movement glimpsed out of the corner of his eye had Harry looking at Dobby. The elf was doing making discrete gestures before smacking himself in punishment. First Dobby pointed at a book on Dumbledore's desk that looked remarkably like a diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then clutched one boney arm as if in pain. Then Dobby began to hit himself on the head all over again, mouthing 'bad Dobby' silently.

Dumbledore's voice brought Harry's attention back to the conversation going on around him "A clever plan, because if Harry here along with Miss Granger hadn't interfered, we would have suffered the loss of Miss Weasley and Voldemort would have found his way back into this world. Yet, fortunately Riddle's memories have been wiped from the diary and it is now just another, harmless book."

Lucius' face had become a set mask, though he appeared to be slightly paler than he had at the beginning of the conversation. Dobby kept up his miming act and something clicked in Harry's mind as he watched Dumbledore casually facing off with Lucius. Dobby was clenching his arm and pointed to Lucius, meaning it was something the Lord Malfoy had done. In reading up on Voldemort's last reign of terror Harry had read about the Dark Mark. So Lucius had the Dark Mark and was connected to the diary, had been the one to slip it to Ginny. The only time that could have happened would have been the day of the run-in outside of Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Lucius had picked a book up out of Ginny's cauldron and had probably slipped the diary in with the rest of her things then. Lucius Malfoy was slick, none of them had caught the action or suspected he was being anything more than disdainful to the Weasleys.

In the meantime, Dumbledore had obviously caught onto the little elf as well for he warned Lucius "I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Lucius stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. It was a movement he had seen before, but then those people were usually reaching for a knife or a gun. What puzzled him was that at the same time Lucius desired to reach for a weapon, he was fighting that same desire. Harry could understand fighting against the action itself, but the desire to do something? It was almost as if he didn't want to desire the urge to reach for his wand.

"We're going, Dobby" Lucius finally said, before stalking from Dumbledore's office.

For a moment Harry watched them go before he turned to professor Dumbledore "I'll see you at the feast, Headmaster."

Without another word, Harry finally left the office and moved swiftly after Lucius Malfoy. Dobby's actions coupled with those of Lucius had given Harry a pretty clear idea of what was going on.

"Mr. Malfoy" he called as the man came into sight "wait a moment."

Impatiently, the Malfoy Lord stopped and waited for Harry to speak again.

"Trevor seemed to have held you in respect once" Harry stared Lucius in the eyes "I could tell that much by the way he addressed you in Diagon Alley. I can also tell you are fighting against yourself. He is nothing but a bodiless spirit right now, free yourself from him while his hold is still weak enough for you to resist."

"What do you know of anything, Mr. Potter" Lucius' voice bordered on sneering, he was fighting himself again.

"I have faced him," Harry kept his voice neutral "I have denied him, and I have defeated him. That is what I know."

Lucius stared at Harry for a long moment, obviously wanting to say something, then nodded moments before the sneer twisted his aristocratic features once more. With a twirl of his cape, Lucius Malfoy left the school, Dobby hurrying to catch up with his master's longer stride. A painful clench of his stomach reminded Harry of the feast that was being served and he decided to slide into the Great Hall and grab some food before heading down to the Hospital Wing, he wanted to be there when Blaise woke up.

… … … … …

Hermione became aware slowly, knowing that she was in the hospital wing, but not sure how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was tripping and seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes in a puddle of water. The basilisk! Harry! Ginny! Her eyes flew open and she looked wildly around for a professor or Madam Pomfrey only to find Harry standing next to her bed.

"Next time you're on your own Granger" Harry said with a smirk before walking away to sit next to Blaise's bed.

Hermione could only stare after him in disbelief before she realized it was the closest she would ever get to a thanks from Harry Potter.

… … … … …

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express with Blaise at his side, Trevor practically hovering in worry behind them. He had been treating Blaise with kid gloves ever since she had been revived and it was really starting to annoy the girl. Trevor had actually wanted to bring her home the moment she had been revived, especially since exams had been canceled, but Blaise had thankfully managed to win that round. And speaking of worried fathers, his was coming right towards them. Harry suppressed a wince, he knew Trevor had sent an owl home about everything that had happened and knew Manuel would have come directly to the school if he had been able to find it by himself. Thankfully Vasile and Nara didn't know where Hogwarts was as they had attended Durmstrang and Beauxbatons respectively.

"You're alright" Manuel crushed Harry in a firm hug, ignoring the crowd moving around them "let me look you over. You are grounded for putting yourself in such danger. I'm restricting you to the grounds for the summer. You're not going anywhere without at least a dozen guards. I should never let you leave the house again…"

"Fuck the summer" Manuel's thoughts changed course "you're grounded for life for doing such a foolish thing. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You'll probably run into another damn thirty foot snake, or something equally deadly…"

Manuel continued along in this vein even as they left platform 9 ¾ for the muggle world, listing all sorts of crazy things he could get into, as he made sure to keep Harry close. Harry knew his dad was just ranting right now and would calm down after awhile, but he would probably still be grounded for a bit. He was also hoping the dozen guards was just his father talking in excess, having them around would certainly hamper his pranking possibilities and limit the mischief he could get into with Blaise. Manuel kept scolding Harry even after they had climbed into the back seat of the limo his father had decided to come in that day and Harry listened with a smile, curling up at his father's side to enjoy the ride home.

* * *

_Well, that tied off nicely and I got to put Manuel in father mode. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love 'em!_

**_Sky 05_**_: The daggers were basically the Hats way of being a smart ass on Harry asking for something more useful._

* * *

Posted On: August 17, 2005


End file.
